To Save a Raven
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: Post-GF. Moonbay finds Raven and Shadow badly hurt in the remains of the Geno Breaker. Will she help them? Meanwhile, the GF races to stop a virus affecting Zoids. Can they stop it before someone dies? Are Raven and Reese involved? R/R, I/M. Please R & R!
1. Stolen Away

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Well… since you guys seem to like this idea… I guess I'll give it a shot! But just to tell you, **this is not a Raven/Moonbay or a Raven/Reese pairing unless you see it that way!!** I suck at writing any sort of romance, and frankly I'm not a huge romance fan. A few of you may see a little bit of a pairing, but that just depends on how you interpret it. Oh, and before any of you snap at me about the beginning, screaming "… you're just rewriting chapter 3 of _**Fury's Core**_!!", I'm **not** doing that! Okay, just wanted to let y'all know that. XP Lol. I know that there are a few other fics like this, and if the authors of said fics are reading this, I want you to know I'm not trying to steal your thunder, I just wanted to write about something other than Organoids for once, and this idea just came to me. Anyway, just keep an open mind with this fic, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Well, here's the prologue, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I do not own Raven, Reese, Shadow, Moonbay, the Geno Breaker or anything that has to do with Zoids!! Although I wish I did… T.T

* * *

_**.:Prologue- Stolen Away:.**_

Raven lay unconscious in the shattered cockpit of the Geno Breaker, bleeding from the deep wounds that covered his body. The broken remains of the glass cockpit cover were strewn across the floor, the result of a direct hit. The smashed controls were dim and silent, the Zoid's power completely exhausted. A gaping hole in the cockpit armor, dealt from another Zoid's claws, let in the desert wind, the soft breeze gently washing over Raven's unmoving body.

The sound of movement made Raven open his eyes slightly, their normal bright color now dull and empty. He looked to his left without moving his head, trying to determine what was moving around. A dark figure shifted in the shadows, and two bright sky-blue eyes blinked open as a rumbling growl filled the air.

"S-shadow…?" Raven breathed, lifting his head slightly. The dark Organoid growled softly, lifting his head from the metal floor where he had been laying.

_/I'm here…/_ Shadow said quietly, lightly nosing Raven's arm. Raven looked down at his Organoid, and realized that he too was injured. He was lying awkwardly on his left side, his belly slashed and the armor of his right leg cracked open, revealing the delicate inner structure, leaving it vulnerable to the harsh desert sand and wind.

"Sha-adow… are you…?" Raven struggled to talk, his lungs refusing work properly.

_/I'm fine Raven…/_ Shadow reassured him, even though it was a lie, _/… don't worry about me…/_ he added, despite the overwhelming pain radiating from his wounds. Raven didn't answer, for his strength was fading fast. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, taking a ragged breath as he struggled to stay conscious.

As he felt himself drift farther away from reality, Raven thought back to the events that unfolded earlier, the events that left him near death in the remains of his Geno Breaker in the middle of the desert…

* * *

_Raven sat before the Geno Breaker, staring off into the desert, a cool morning wind playing with his hair. He barely seemed to notice Reese, who was leaning against his side, her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but she was far from asleep. They were just stopping for a few minutes to rest before the heat of the sun made the sands unbearable._

_Shadow growled softly and nipped Raven's left arm as he laid his head on Raven's lap, wanting attention after being ignored all morning. Raven tore his gaze from the empty desert and looked down at his Organoid partner, laying his hand on the great Organoid's snout. Shadow relaxed and closed his eyes, purring as Raven ran his hand up and down his muzzle. Raven couldn't help but smirk at his 'dangerous' Organoid, whom was stretched out and purring like a little kitten._

"_I'm amazed he can fight at all… he's such a pushover…" Reese said, chuckling slightly. Raven smirked and shook his head as he patted Shadow's snout, who purred even louder._

"_Look who's talking, Reese…" Raven turned to her and smirked, "… he knocked you out in three seconds flat when we got him back from Prozen."_

"_He was under the Dark Kaiser's control, that doesn't count…" Reese retorted, opening her eyes and looking at him. Raven just rolled his eyes and looked back down at Shadow, who was completely oblivious to the conversation._

_Before long, Specula walked up from where she had been napping at Reese's new Helkat's feet, yawning loudly as she stood next to her master. The great sapphire Organoid leaned down and nudged Reese's shoulder, whining loudly. Reese sighed and stroked her Organoid's head as well, which caused the Organoid to flop down and purr even louder than Shadow._

"_Now which Organoid is the pushover, Reese?" Raven sneered sarcastically, narrowing his violet eyes at the Zoidian. Reese just glared at him, but it had no effect what-so-ever on the young Zoids pilot. The pair fell silent for a few minutes, with the only noises coming from their Organoids as they continued to stroke them._

"_Hey… do you see that, Raven?" Reese broke the silence, looking out into the desert._

"_You're gonna have to be a little more specific, Reese…" Raven sighed, looking up from his purring Organoid._

"_That…" Reese pointed to a small cloud of dust in the distance, "I think it's a bunch of Zoids…" she said, narrowing her eyes slightly as she tried to determine what the object-in-question was. Raven became slightly nervous at the mention of Zoids. Even though the war was over and the world was at relative peace, a few people were still determined to hunt him and Reese down for their past actions, despite their help with the defeat of the Death Saurer._

"_Reese, get in your Helkat." Raven said, slowly getting to his feet after pushing both Shadow and Reese off of him. Reese brushed off her blue dress as she got to her feet and as she turned to her Helkat, Specula following her closely as she hurried to the bowed blue Zoid._

_Raven stood there for a moment, watching the still far-off Zoids closely, trying to determine what kind of Zoids they were. Shadow stood beside him, his bright eyes narrowed, likewise to Raven's. Something about the way the Zoids were moving unnerved Raven, and he became slightly worried that it might be a group of bandits after the Geno Breaker… or Reese and the Organoids._

"_Shadow… get the Geno Breaker ready for combat…" Raven said flatly, still staring at the fast approaching Zoids. Shadow looked at Raven curiously, not understanding why his master was so worried. He growled softly and gently nosed Raven's shoulder, trying to tell him that there was nothing to worry about._

_/Raven, I bet it's just a group of Strays or some Sleepers…/ Shadow tried to put Raven at ease, but Raven ignored him._

"_Shadow, again, go get the Geno Breaker ready for combat." Raven repeated rather sternly, turning to look at his Organoid. Shadow sighed and lifted Raven up as he transformed into his energy form, rocketing into the mighty crimson Zoid. The Organoid dropped Raven in the cockpit before he fused to the Core, preparing to meet the unknown Zoids._

_Raven quickly strapped himself into the safety harness, pausing to flip on the Breaker's radar. Within seconds, the radar registered five medium-sized Zoids, and Raven breathed a sigh of relief._

"_This'll be a snap, huh Shadow?" Raven asked as he grasped the controls, preparing for an easy fight. Shadow growled in acknowledgement from within the Core, withholding the full combat system so the Breaker wouldn't freeze when he unfused._

"_Raven! Look! It's the Guardian Force!" Reese shouted over the link, recognizing the unmistakable Zoids as they drew close. Raven held his breath for a moment, for he hadn't talked to any of the members since the last battle. The Zoids disappeared behind a sand dune, which made Raven all the more nervous._

"_Of course…" Raven said sarcastically, for the first Zoid over the dune was the Blade Liger, followed by the Lightning Saix, Dibison, Zaber Fang and Gojulas. The Liger stopped at the base of the dune and turned, staring down the Geno Breaker._

"_Raven!" Van yelled over the Zoids' link, turning the Liger fully towards the crimson Zoid._

"_What do you want, Flyhieght?" Raven snapped, already annoyed with Van. The other Zoids stopped moving around at his words and turned to face the Breaker, further unnerving already nervous Raven. Reese's Helkat slowly sidestepped towards the Breaker, as if she was scared of all of the Guardian Force members._

"_Reese, actually…" Van said, nervousness showing in his voice, "… Dr. D wants to experiment with Reese's powers and Specula's Organoid abilities."_

"_I don't want to go! Ever since the Republicans ran those horrible tests on me… I never want to do that again…" Reese said quietly, looking down at the controls in her hands. Van shifted slightly, as if he hadn't expected her to say no, and now was trying to think up his next move._

"_Reese, Dr. D ju-" Van started again._

"_Did you not hear her, Van?! She doesn't want to go with you! Just leave her alone!" Raven cut him off, moving his Geno Breaker between the Liger and Reese's Helkat._

"_Raven, just stay out of this…" Van said, turning the Liger to see around the Geno Breaker at Reese's Helkat, "… this is just between Reese and us."_

"_Van, she doesn't want to go! Can't you see?!" Raven growled, edging the Breaker a little towards the Guardian Force members. The Blade Liger and Lightning Saix took a step back, while the Gojulas and Dibison stood their ground._

"_Raven, you're interfering with Guardian Force business, if you don't step aside, we will have to take action." Herman spoke from the Gojulas, preparing for a fight._

"_What do you mean 'Guardian Force' business?! You're not even in the Guardian Force!" Raven snapped, turning the Geno Breaker towards the mighty Gojulas._

"_No, but Van and Thomas asked Karl and I to assist them if __you__ turned out to be a problem." Herman replied, gripping his Zoid's controls tightly. Karl's Zaber Fang walked up beside the Gojulas, the great ebony and crimson cat crouched low, ready to pounce on the Breaker at the slightest provocation._

"_Raven, either step aside or we will use force." Karl stated, warning Raven a last time. Raven didn't move his Zoid, which made the Guardian Force members slightly nervous. The group of Zoids shifted nervously, but didn't back down or move forward. Raven pressed a button on the control panel, opening a link only with Reese._

"_Reese, if they attack, I want you to run, your Helkat won't survive any of these Zoids' attacks." Raven said flatly, still looking at the group of Zoids._

"_I can't leave you Raven…" Reese protested, gripping the controls, preparing to fight._

"_No, Reese…" Raven shook his head, "… they're after you an-"_

"_I'm not going to leave you!!" Reese shouted, cutting him off._

"… _and I don't want you to get hurt…" Raven finished his sentence quietly, looking away from the Guardian Force and to the link. Reese fell silent, staring at him with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

"_Raven, this is your last warning, step down or we will use force!" Van interrupted, moving the Blade Liger closer to the Geno Breaker._

"_Reese… run now!" Raven shouted, the Lightning Saix charging towards Reese's Helkat. The Geno Breaker spun towards the black feline, biting into its tail and pulling hard. The Lightning Saix was pulled off its feet, snarling loudly. The Geno Breaker effortlessly tossed the Zoid at the other Guardian Force members, the Saix crashing into the Gojulas and Dibison, knocking them over._

"_You've done it now, Raven!" Irvine yelled, his Saix jumping to its feet and lunging at the crimson Zoid. The Geno Breaker was unable to dodge in time, and the Saix smashed into its side, knocking it over. Raven was slammed violently into the controls, breaking some of his ribs. The Lightning Saix snarled and tore at the Geno Breaker's exposed belly with its sharp claws, exposing the delicate wires and cables, which it began to tear and rip out with its sharp teeth. The Geno Breaker screamed in pain, writhing as the Saix continued to rip it open._

_Raven screamed as electricity arced around him, showering him in hot sparks. Dozens of alarms and sirens sounded, drowned out by the Breaker's screams of pain. With the Breaker helpless, the Blade Liger lunged and bit down on the Breaker's back, its fangs sinking in between the claw-arm and boosters._

_The two cats bit and tore at the fallen Zoid, ripping through armor and tearing at delicate wiring. The Lightning Saix pushed its head into the Breaker's stomach, knocking it onto its back, completely exposing the Zoid's already torn belly._

"_Reese, get out of here, now!" Raven shouted, rolling the Geno Breaker back on its feet, knocking the Saix off. Reese turned her Helkat and ran, leaving Raven to fight the Guardian Force alone._

"_Stop!!" Thomas yelled, aiming his Dibison's canons at the fleeing Helkat's legs. Raven turned towards the Dibison, and realized that Thomas's aim was off, and that if he fired, he would hit the Helkat's cockpit. His eyes widened as the Dibison lowered its head and spread its front legs, preparing to fire._

"_No! Don't fire!" Raven shouted, but Thomas took no heed. Raven had no choice. He aimed his Weapon Binder and fired, hitting the Dibison's leg, causing it to tumble over, freezing the combat system. The Megalo-Max fired, but with the aim broken, the hundreds of missiles and lasers shot in every direction, aimed at both friend and foe._

_Van's Blade Liger jumped and set up its shield, the Dibison's rounds bouncing harmlessly off. The Lightning Saix had no problem weaving through the golden beams, even without its shield. Karl's Zaber Fang just stood completely still, the rounds falling around it, leaving it unharmed. Raven dodged most of the shots, but one scored a direct hit on the cockpit, blowing out some of the cockpit's orange glass, covering Raven in sharp shards. Herman and his Gojulas were not as lucky. The heavy Gojulas was unable to dodge, and the powerful missiles peppered its thick armor. The mighty dinosaurian Zoid screamed and fell forward, landing on its stomach, unmoving._

"_Herman! Are you okay?!" Van called, turning his Liger towards the collapsed silver Zoid._

"_Yeah… but my Zoid's frozen…" Herman answered, banging on the Core Status display in anger._

"_That's it Raven, you're going down!" Van shouted, his Blade Liger lunging at the Geno Breaker. Raven felt Shadow activate the full combat system, and smirked as the mighty Zoid's sword lowered. The Liger was going to run straight into it, and there was no way to stop it now._

"_Zeke!!" Van cried just seconds before the Liger rammed into the lowered horn. The sharp horn pierced the Liger's chest, and the blue cat screamed loudly. It hung from the sword, fully impaled by the barbed horn. The Liger's paws gripped the sword, trying to pull it from its chest, but to no avail. Zeke roared from nearby, flying towards the failing Liger._

_Raven smirked as he watched the Liger's weak struggles, surprised Van fell into his trap. He could easily rip out the Liger's Core with the Breaker's claws, but he didn't want to be the aggressor in this fight… for once. He watched as Zeke merged to the Blade Liger, its body glowing bright blue for a fleeting moment. The Liger extended its sharp claws and grasped the horn, pulling at it as hard as it could. The barbed sword was stuck fast, and the Liger was unable to get free._

_Van pulled on the controls, making the Liger release the horn and instead dig its paws into the Geno Breaker's chest, right over the cockpit. The Liger's claws gripped the brown cockpit armor, threatening to crush it, and Raven along with it. Raven reacted by reaching up and grabbing the Liger's head with the Breaker's hands, pressing the claws into the orange glass as a warning._

_It was a stalemate, neither able to make a move without endangering themselves…_

_Suddenly, the Liger roared and swung its blade forward, connecting with the Breaker's chest, just feet below the cockpit. The Breaker roared and released its hold on the Liger's cockpit, screaming in pure agony. Van took the chance to attack, slashing the cockpit with the Liger's powerful claws, digging a gaping hole in the covering armor._

_Raven screamed in pain as the cockpit literally exploded around him, glass and sparks falling on him, cutting into him. The Geno Breaker roared in pain, staggering backwards as the Liger pulled itself free. The Liger roared loudly, and the Lightning Saix and Zaber Fang appeared beside it._

"_Hold the Breaker down…" Van said flatly, and the two feline Zoids pounced, pinning the great crimson Zoid down on its stomach. Raven growled and struggled against the two Zoids, trying to get free, but it was all in vain._

"_Why are you doing this?!" Raven yelled, jerking on the Breaker's controls in a desperate attempt to get free. Van merely laughed, only fueling Raven's anger._

"_When Reese sees you pinned down and helpless, she will have no choice but to come back to help you… falling right into our trap…" Van said slyly, very proud of his plan. Raven growled and gripped the controls tightly, ignoring the pain radiating from his scared hand from the pressure._

_Raven closed his eyes and evened his breathing, trying to calm himself down. When his thoughts cleared, he tried to open a link to Reese's Helkat. He grew worried when only static answered him. 'She's probably just out of range…' Raven tried to reassure himself, but deep down he was worried for the Zoidian's safety._

"_I'm picking something up on radar, heading this way." Karl said suddenly, his Zaber turning to stare at some unseen foe._

"_Perfect… she's falling right into our trap…" Van said, purposely trying to rile Raven, "… get ready to take her down, and remember, Dr. D needs her alive."_

"_I'm not going to let you hurt her!!" Raven snarled, his Geno Breaker wrenching free from the two Zoids' grasp. It roared and knocked the two felines over, lunging at the Blade Liger. Van wasn't expecting such a move, and the Liger wasn't able to move out of the way as the heavy Breaker rammed it, sending the Liger flying._

_As soon as the Breaker attacked, so did Karl and Irvine. The two feline Zoids lunged, their teeth sinking into the Breaker's sides, pulling it down. The Breaker roared and struggled, but the combined power of the two cats overwhelmed the exhausted and wounded Zoid. The mighty Geno Breaker was pulled to the ground, and the two cats put their paws on it, holding it down, like lions would a zebra. Despite it being outnumbered and overpowered, the Geno Breaker kept struggling, not wanting to give up. The two Zoids pushed it further into the sand with their paws, tearing at the armor in an attempt to weaken it._

"_Stop squirming…" Irvine grumbled, his Zoid struggling to keep the massive Geno Breaker down. The Zaber Fang was having the same problem, but it being more powerful than the thin Lightning Saix, was able to keep its hold. The Blade Liger, recovered from the blow, lunged at the Breaker, sinking its long fangs in the failing Zoid's shoulder. The Breaker screamed in pain as the Liger began tearing at it, ripping through the tough armor._

"_Raven, I'm truly surprised that Reese hasn't realized our plan yet, maybe she isn't as much of a threat as we thought…" Van said flatly, watching the distant form of Reese's sapphire blue Helkat appear over a dune. The blue cat froze when it saw the scene of Raven's Geno Breaker being torn apart by the Zaber Fang, Lightning Saix and Blade Liger, the crimson Zoid writhing in pure agony as the Zoids ripped it apart._

"_Raven!!" Reese screamed, her Helkat charging forward. Raven turned and looked at the approaching Helkat, watching as she fell into the Guardian Force's trap. He quickly tried to open a link, but his body felt sluggish as he tried to push the buttons on the control panel, and he realized in horror that he had lost much more blood than he thought. His vision began to blur and his breathing grew irregular, and he knew that if he didn't do something soon he was going to lose consciousness._

"_Shadow…" Raven groaned, seeing the Organoid's energy display, which was dangerously low. "… eject, you can't afford to stay fused any longer…"_

_/But if I unfuse the Breaker will freeze!/ Shadow protested, not wanting to put Raven in danger._

"_It can't do much anyway…" Raven smirked weakly, "… and I can't lose you again…"_

_/But-/ Shadow began to argue._

"_Unfuse now!" Raven shouted, and the Organoid relented. Shadow ejected and flew up into the sky, narrowly avoiding the Saix's jaws as the ebony Zoid snapped at him. The Breaker whined and went limp, its energy gone and command system frozen. Shadow circled the unmoving Zoid, roaring loudly and ducking down, trying to get inside the Zoid, but the Guardian Force Zoids would snap at him when him tried, preventing him from getting in._

"_Leave Shadow alone!" Raven growled, gripping the unresponsive controls tightly. Van and the others ignored him, and their Zoids continued to snap at the exhausted black Organoid._

_Suddenly, a blue bolt struck Shadow at high speed. Raven watched in horror as Shadow fell, falling from the sky with a pain-filled roar. He hit the ground hard, and the blue bolt followed him. It was then that Raven realized what the blue-bolt was- it was Zeke. The silver Organoid lunged and attacked the fallen black one, tearing at him like the Liger was the Breaker. Shadow tried desperately to fight back, but he was exhausted from the fuse and was barely able to move, let alone fight the energetic silver Organoid biting at him._

"_Van, stop!! Zeke's going to kill Shadow!!" Raven shouted, jerking the unmoving controls in a desperate attempt to get the Breaker operational again._

"_You should have heeded our warnings, Raven…" Van said calmly, watching Zeke attack all-but-unconscious Shadow. "… but now your going to pay for your stubbornness…" Van added, drawing the sword on his Liger forward, the glowing blade just inches away from the Breaker's throat._

"_Goodbye Raven…" Van said, his Liger preparing to slice the Breaker's throat. The blade swung back, and began to swing forward. Just a moment before the blade connected, the Liger was rammed by a blue blur, knocking it away, but not before the blade nicked the downed Zoid's throat. The crimson Zoid shook, and Raven was thrown violently into the side of his seat, his head hitting the hard metal. Everything seemed to slow down, and all Raven was aware of was the overwhelming pain that washed through his body from his head._

_Raven was oblivious to everything besides Reese, who was being overpowered by the combined strength of the three Zoids. She was fighting back, but her Helkat stood no chance against the three powerful Zoids, even with Specula's help. He watched helplessly as the Blade Liger lunged, its fangs sinking into the Helkat's shoulder, causing electricity to race around its body. Both Reese and the Helkat screamed in pain, but there was nothing either of them could do. The Helkat whined a last time before it fell limp, hanging lifeless in the Liger's jaws, its pilot unconscious._

"_Reese…" Raven said weakly, watching the Liger drag the Helkat away. The other Zoids, their combat systems recovered, followed the Liger, leaving Raven and Shadow to die. Raven watched helplessly, unable to do anything to save her. He was surprised to see one of the Zoids stop, Karl's Zaber Fang, and glance back for a brief moment, before bounding after the others._

_Raven heard Shadow's weak growls of pain, but there was nothing he could do to help himself, let alone his Organoid. He tried to mentally reach Shadow, but he was too weak._

_The pain from his wounds was overwhelming, and with a weak groan, he lost consciousness…_

* * *

A gentle nudge from Shadow broke Raven's thoughts. Raven groaned and opened his eyes slightly, looking down at his Organoid partner. Shadow growled softly and laid his head on Raven's lap, like he had before the attack. Raven smiled weakly and laid his hand on the huge Organoid's muzzle. Shadow closed his eyes, but was too weak to purr.

"D-don't… worry Shadow… w-we're gonna be… be okay…" Raven said weakly, even though he knew they weren't. Shadow growled softly, sensing Raven's pain and failing strength. He wasn't going to last much longer, but there was nothing the Organoid could do. With his all but broken leg and ripped-open belly, he was barely hanging on himself.

Shadow purred and licked Raven's hand, trying to comfort him. Raven smiled slightly, but even Shadow couldn't bring him comfort. He knew that unless he got help, he was going to die. But he knew no one was going to help him, after everything he had done.

Raven's hand slipped from Shadow's snout as he closed his eyes, his strength fading. Shadow growled in concern, but Raven couldn't answer, his lungs refused such an action.

His consciousness slipped from his control, and he drifted from reality and into darkness…

* * *

**AN**- What'd ya think? I think I did okay with the little bit of Raven/Reese in there. That was my first ever shot at a pairing, EVER!! Lol. XD I think I did alright, how about you? Lol. Sorry if I made the Guardian Force seem a little evil, but they have a lot of hard feelings towards both Raven and Reese. I hope you liked this!! The next chapter will introduce Moonbay into the picture and such. Please leave a nice review!! ;)

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	2. Unexpected Discovery

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Well… time to introduce Moonbay into the picture! Now, I'm not going to really focus on Reese in the first few chapters, but I will get to her later on. Right now I'm going to focus on Raven, Shadow and Moonbay. Well… I hope you like this so far!! Without further a due, chapter 1- Unexpected Discovery!!

**Disclaimer**- No, Zoids ain't mine, nor is the song that Moonbay is singing, which is "Pieces" by 'Red'. You should totally listen to the song, its sad and slow, but really good, and I was going to use it for the one-shot about Raven.

* * *

_**.:Chapter 1- Unexpected Discovery:.**_

Moonbay sat in her Gustav's cockpit, waiting for the soldiers to continue loading the Zoid onto the trailer attached to her Gustav. The Zoid was covered in a tarp, preventing her from even making out its outline. She didn't really care all that much, as long as she got paid, she didn't care what she was hauling. The destination was a small base in between the Empire and Republic, where she guessed they were going to destroy the Zoid, since that was what the base was used for, Zoid scrapping.

"Okay, Ms. Moonbay, the Zoid is loaded and secured. You're all ready to go!" O'Connell said, peering in at her through the open cockpit.

"Thanks, lieutenant." Moonbay answered, sitting up and gripping the controls.

"Good luck, and remember, don't let anyone get a hold of this Zoid, and don't take off the tarp or look at it. Only give it to the soldiers at the base, so they can destroy it." He reminded her, jumping down from the Gustav's low cockpit.

"Whatever…" Moonbay said, waving him off as she lowered the cockpit glass. The Gustav slowly started forward, weighed down heavily by the Zoid she was hauling. _'What the heck kind of Zoid weighs this much?!'_ she thought, glancing back at the wrapped Zoid. Personal and other Zoids sidestepped from the transport Zoid's way, giving it room to get out of the cramped hanger.

The Gustav finally managed to get out of the hanger and out into the early noon sun, the trailer behind it slowing it greatly. She eased the small Zoid forward, and it finally began to reach a desirable speed.

As she pulled away from the base, she saw a group of Zoids in the distance approaching the base. Moonbay recognized the Zoids instantly as the Guardian Force, returning from a mission that she hadn't the slightest idea what it was. She quickly opened a link to Van's Liger, hoping to say goodbye, for she was going to be gone for at least a week.

"Hey guys!!" Moonbay shouted, and instantly the group of Zoids froze. "What's wrong? Something I said?" she joked, but grew nervous when she heard no response.

"Moonbay! What are you doing here?" Irvine said, opening a link with her Gustav.

"I'm going out to take this Zoid to Dragon Head base to be dismantled and destroyed." Moonbay answered, "Why do I need to remind you? This is only the fourth time I've told you!"

"Well, we thought you weren't supposed to be leaving until tomorrow." Irvine retorted, his Lightning Saix shifting slightly.

"The Zoid was ready earlier than expected, and I was given clearance to go early." She answered, now thinking that they were hiding something.

"Who gave you the permission to leave? No one is supposed to enter or leave the base until noon today!" Thomas cut in, suspicion in his tone.

"Karl contacted me earlier and said if the Zoid arrived early to go ahead and leave, and O'Connell said I was fine, too." Moonbay said, now _very_ suspicious about what they were doing.

"Karl did? But he's right here, he couldn't have contacted you!" Thomas said, looking over at his brother's Zoid suspiciously.

"Yes, I did contact her to go ahead and leave earlier, the sooner that Zoid is out of the base, the better." Karl told his brother, motioning to the Zoid on the trailer behind Moonbay's Gustav. As the two began to argue, Moonbay looked around and realized that Van and his Liger were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey… where's Van?" Moonbay said, glancing around the group of Zoids. She also realized that Irvine and his Saix had disappeared as well.

"Uhh… well he… needed to upgrade the Attack Boosters!! Yeah, Attack Boosters!" Thomas said suddenly, and Moonbay knew something was up now.

"Okay…" she said slowly, "… well I'm gonna get going, see you all in a week…"

"Good luck, miss." Karl said, turning his Zaber Fang towards the base. Thomas followed suit, and Moonbay spied damage on its right front leg. Herman and the Gojulas followed slowly, covered in dozens of scorch marks and damage from what appeared to be missiles.

'_Must have been some fight…'_ Moonbay thought, starting on her own way. The Gustav started off into the desert, but she was stopped from a message from Herman.

"Moonbay, I suggest you not go the way we came. We were ambushed by a group of bandits, which is why our Zoids are damaged. They won't hesitate to go after you and your Gustav." Herman warned, but Moonbay took no heed.

"You worry too much, I'll be fine." Moonbay rolled her eyes.

"But Mo-" Moonbay cut off the transmission before he could finish. _'I'll be fine… my Gustav has some shock canons and mines… even if Raven and his Geno Breaker come after me, my Gustav's thick armor will protect me…'_ Moonbay reassured herself, but the thought of Raven coming after her made her a little nervous.

Moonbay shook it off and looked back at the Zoid she was caring. Some of the wrappings had blown slack, exposing a sharply clawed foot. The design looked familiar, but she scarcely cared, as long as she got her money, it could have been the Death Saurer or Geno Breaker itself for all she cared.

She turned back to piloting her Gustav. Despite Herman's warnings, she turned towards the way the Guardian Force had gone, for the terrain was flatter and seemed more stable. It would be a long day, but she knew the more ground she covered, the sooner she could get back and relax.

"Who knows… maybe I'll find something interesting along the way…"

* * *

The Guardian Force members brought their Zoids into the hanger, Reese's Helkat still hanging lifeless from the Liger's jaws. The damaged Zoids walked to their stalls and let their pilots dismount, shutting themselves down so that repairs could begin. The pilots met in the middle of the now-empty hanger, bruised, cut and some still bleeding from the fight.

"That was close, but I don't think Moonbay saw the Helkat or the Blade Liger's damage." Irvine said, holding his head where there was a bump.

"Yeah… but I think she thought something was up, especially after you two took off." Thomas said, pointing at Irvine and Van.

"I doubt she figured it out, though, or else she would have said something." Irvine said.

"But Karl, why did you tell her to leave earlier?! She almost saw us with Reese's Helkat!!" Thomas snapped at his brother, turning towards him.

"Well, I was hoping she might have left before we got back, and I thought it would be best if she wasn't at the base when we got back with Reese, in case Raven found us and attacked the base." Karl defended.

"You know… that's actually a good plan, if only she had left earlier…" Van agreed, nodding, "… but I highly doubt Raven will come after us, I bet he's still unconscious. By the time he shows up we'll have all the tests completed and Reese patched up…"

"Yeah, and it's good we got that devil of a Zoid out of here…" Herman said, "… if Reese somehow escaped and got a hold of it, we would have been in big trouble."

"At least we'll never have to deal with it again; the soldiers at Dragon Head Base will make quick work of it." Irvine butted in.

"Shame we have to destroy it, though…" Karl said quietly, "… that Zoid is a real marvel, but at least this way it'll never fall into Raven or Reese's hands."

"Better this than them getting a hold of it; we don't want Shadow or Specula evolving it…" Herman agreed, though he too sounded slightly saddened by the Zoid's eminent destruction, like Karl was.

"Well… we won't have to worry about Shadow, I'm sure Zeke probably killed or mortally wounded that little demon." Thomas said, looking over at Zeke, who was standing behind Van. Zeke roared loudly, wagging his tail.

"I'm guessing you secured the Ancient Zoidian, correct?" Dr. D said as he appeared from behind a Command Wolf, causing the group to turn.

"Yes, we secured her and her Organoid, whom is still hiding in the Core." Thomas said, motioning to the Helkat, still in the Liger's jaws.

"Good…" Dr. D replied, "… and was Raven a problem?"

"Yes… but I doubt he'll be bothering us ever again." Irvine said.

"Good, that way he won't interrupt our experiments…" he said, "… well, let's get Reese and Specula down from there and get them to the infirmary if they have some wounds. Might as well get them some food and water while we're at it."

With that, the small gathering of Guardian Force members set off to do their duties, while Van and Karl went to get Reese down from the all-but-totaled Helkat.

* * *

Moonbay made her way through the desert, her Gustav moving at a slow pace so not to topple the tall Zoid she was hauling. She had covered quite a bit of distance, and was out in the absolute middle of the all-but-inhospitable desert.

"… I find everything I thought I lost before…" Moonbay sang along to the song, barely paying attention to where she was going, "… you call my name, I come to you in pieces… so you can make me whole…"

She was cut off as she saw something off to her Gustav's right. What appeared to be a large red Zoid was laying in a crumpled heap, half buried in sand, ripped apart with vital components exposed.

"Whoa… must have been some fight…" she muttered to herself, slowing her Gustav. "… I wonder if those bandits Herman was talking about got this Zoid…"

The more she looked at the mangled remains of the mystery Zoid, the more she wondered if someone was still inside. _'I hope someone isn't in there, 'cause there's no one for miles to help if whoever's in there is hurt…'_ she thought, slowing her Zoid further. _'… wait… __I'm__ the only person out here to help…'_

Moonbay decided to take a closer look, and maybe muster up the courage to see if someone was inside. She rolled her Gustav to a stop and opened the cockpit, turning off the music as she stood up. Jumping down to the sand, she started towards the destroyed Zoid. It looked eerily familiar, but since its head, arms, legs and part of its tail were buried under tons of sand, and it was listing to its right, obscuring a strange adornment on its side from view, it was very hard to even determine what kind of Zoid it was.

Gulping, Moonbay ventured closer to the Zoid, searching for the cockpit. A strange covering on the crimson Zoid's chest suggested that was the cockpit, so she started, slowly, towards it. _'The only Zoids I know that have a cockpit on the chest were Raven's Geno Saurer and Geno Breaker… man I hope for my sake I'm wrong…'_ she thought, venturing closer to the unmoving Zoid's chest.

A gaping hole in the armor exposed the cockpit, which was inky black. Moonbay could see no movement inside, and she wondered if she was already too late. The deep gash and shattered glass were strong indicators that if anyone was in there they were badly injured, and so did the blood that had dripped out onto the sand.

Moonbay mustered up her courage and stepped inside the cockpit, unable to see anything due to the sudden change of light. Cables and wires tickled her face, draping down from the smashed and silent controls. Sharp shards of orange glass were strewn across the ground, some coated in blood. She blinked a few times, helping her vision to clear enough to see, and she gasped-

For directly in front of her, was Raven…

Moonbay was frozen with fear, terrified beyond her wits. The one person she never wanted to see was right in front of her, and she didn't even have a communicator to call for help.

That's when Moonbay realized that Raven wasn't moving. She looked a little closer, and realized that he was injured. Her eyes widened as she realized the full extent of his wounds. His right arm was sliced up from the glass, and dozens of deep wounds covered him. There was blood in the corner of his mouth, and Moonbay knew that wasn't a good sign. Due to the Zoid's angle, he was leaning to the right, and his head was resting against the metal side of his seat. He was still breathing, and Moonbay wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved.

Before she could stop herself, Moonbay reached out and grasped his wrist, feeling for a pulse. She felt one, but it was very weak. _'He's not gonna last much longer…'_ Moonbay thought, that realization dawning on her. She reached up and laid her hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever, which meant infection. He did feel warm, but when she pulled her hand back, she realized why, for her hand was covered in blood.

"Oh man…" Moonbay whispered in shock, fully realizing the extent of his wounds. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. _'I can't just leave him here, but I'm not going to help a mass murderer… what do I do?!'_ she pondered, not knowing what to do about the badly injured, unconscious pilot in front of her.

Moonbay reached out and was about to unlatch the safety harness, when she heard something move slightly. Before she could so much as blink, she felt breathing on the side of her face, and heard a deep, metallic growl. Gulping, she turned her head to her right, towards the noise, and found herself staring into two sky-blue eyes. Her eyes widened, for she recognized Shadow instantly. _'He's gonna rip my face off!_' Moonbay screamed in her head, completely terrified of the dark Organoid before her. Shadow growled and narrowed his eyes, his jaws a mere inch away from her face. The dark Organoid snorted, shifting so that his weight was off of his stretched right leg. She looked down, and saw that he was as badly wounded as Raven. His belly was sliced open from what looked like talons, and his right leg was ripped open, the armor bitten through by what appeared to be another Organoid's jaws. The fact that he was injured made Moonbay all the more scared, for she knew wounded Organoids are much more aggressive and dangerous.

"D-don't worry… I'm leaving right now, see?" Moonbay said quietly, slowly backing out of the cockpit. Shadow stopped growling and looked at her strangely, as if almost sad or scared.

_/Wait…/_ Shadow moaned, leaning up slightly. Moonbay froze, not believing that an Organoid actually just talked to her. She stared at the injured Organoid in disbelief, stunned.

"Did… did you just…. talk?" Moonbay stuttered, pointing her finger at the dark Organoid. Shadow growled quietly and nodded, blinking his eyes.

_/Help Raven… please…/_ he groaned, his energy very low. Moonbay couldn't help but feel sorry for the Organoid, and she couldn't just leave them.

"Hold on Shadow, I'll be right back!" Moonbay said, stepping out of the cockpit and running back to her Gustav. _'I can't believe I'm doing this… curse my conscience!'_ Moonbay thought, jumping into her cockpit and opening a small compartment. Inside was an old white shirt, and she grabbed it. _'This should be enough, I hope…'_ she thought as she jumped out, running back to the Geno Breaker and climbing in the cockpit.

"Here boy, I need you to stay still, alright?" Moonbay said quietly, kneeling down to the Organoid's level. Shadow growled and lowered his head, letting her touch his badly mangled leg. "Now… this may hurt, but I need you to keep still, okay?" she told him, looking the Organoid in the eyes. Shadow nodded, allowing his tense body to relax. Moonbay looked down at the wounds, and began to rip up the old shirt she was caring, turning it into one long strip of fabric.

Being as gentle as she could, Moonbay wrapped the fabric around Shadow's leg, careful not to cause the great Organoid any more pain. Shadow mewed and tensed his leg slightly, causing Moonbay to cringe, for she knew it had to hurt. As soon as the wound was completely covered, she tied the two ends together, tightening the strip so that it wouldn't fall off.

"There you go, boy." Moonbay said softly, patting the great Organoid's neck. Shadow growled softly and nosed her shoulder, a show of thanks, she concluded.

_/Thank you…/_ Shadow said, _/But Raven…/_

"Don't worry Shadow; I'll help him too…" Moonbay sighed, not believing what she was saying. She was about to help one of the Guardian Force's most powerful enemies, and for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to leave them.

'_I'll kick myself later… right now I need to get Raven out of here…'_

_**.:End of Chapter 1:.**_

* * *

**AN**- So… what do you think so far? I like this fic so far, and it'll only get better!! Lol. I think I wrote Moonbay alright, but I've never written her before, so it was sorta challenging. Hehe. I'll get to Raven next chapter, and maybe check in with Reese. Anyway, please leave a nice review!!

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	3. Forging Friendships

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Hope you guys like this fic so far, because I'm really enjoying writing it!! I think I'm going to get to Reese in this chapter. Sorry if I made Shadow a little too nice, but I needed a reason for Moonbay to help Raven. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 2- Help From the Unlikely!!

* * *

_**.:Chapter 2- Forging Friendships:.**_

Moonbay yawned and stretched her arms, sitting on her sleeping bag. She had just finished wrapping Raven up, who was still unconscious on the other side of the fire. The sun had already set, and the cool night winds had begun to chill the air. Shadow was curled up by Raven's side, his head resting on the unconscious pilot's chest, listening to his heartbeat and breathing. Raven hadn't woken up since she had found him, and frankly Moonbay thought it would be a few days before he would so much as stir.

'_Wait… I won't be able to move Raven in his state… that means I'll miss the delivery…'_ Moonbay groaned when she realized that she wouldn't get her money. _'… well… this is __slightly__ more important than the delivery money, I suppose…'_ she thought, smirking slightly.

A cold wind made her shiver slightly, bringing her back to reality. She quietly got up and walked over to her Gustav, jumping up into the cockpit. Muttering to herself, she rummaged through a few compartments, eventually producing a few blankets, a mat, a couple towels, an extra canteen, and a small piece of Zoid Magnite.

Gathering all the items, she jumped down from the cockpit and walked back to the small campfire, spilling her bounty to the sand. Moonbay picked up two of the blankets, the mat, the canteen, the Magnite and a few of the towels. She stood up and walked over to Raven and Shadow, dropping what she was holding to the ground. Shadow appeared to be asleep, so Moonbay gently shook him, causing him to yawn and lift his head, blinking his bright eyes.

"Here Shadow, I need you to get up for a moment…" Moonbay said quietly, picking up the mat. Shadow did as he was told and stood up, backing away to give her room. Moonbay looked down at Raven, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Shadow had laid him in the spare sleeping bag, but she knew what the sleeping bag obscured- four taped broken ribs and a wrapped arm, chest and shoulder. The only visible sign that he was injured was the bandage around his forehead, but Moonbay knew he had internal injuries which could still prove fatal.

Moonbay folded some of the larger towels and put them under Raven's head, since she didn't have a pillow for him. She laid the extra towels next to him, just in case he needed them. She unfolded and shook the mat, spreading it out beside Raven for Shadow to sleep on.

"Here Shadow, this will be much more comfortable for you to sleep on with your leg all messed up…" Moonbay said, standing up so Shadow had room. The dark Organoid curled up on the soft mat, yawning loudly.

_/This is much better… thank you…/_ Shadow said, laying his head down on the soft mat, closing his eyes.

"Well… Zeke seemed to like-" Moonbay froze, remembering too late. Shadow's eyes flashed open and his head shot up, glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

_/Zeke?! You are friends with Van?!/_ Shadow snapped, leaning closer to her.

"Yeah… I sorta traveled with Van…" Moonbay said quietly, knowing it was no use to lie. Shadow stared at her for a long moment, glaring at her, before his eyes widened.

_/I… I remember you… you stopped Raven from destroying Van with your Gustav…/_ Shadow growled, looking over at the replacement armor on her Gustav.

"Yeah, that was me alright…" Moonbay sighed, expecting Shadow to attack her or something.

_/You're very brave…/_ Shadow yawned, curling up tighter.

"Oh… I wanted to give you this, Shadow…" Moonbay said suddenly, turning around and picking through the small pile of supplies.

_/What?/_ Shadow said, lifting his head and blinking. Moonbay turned back around, a small glowing rock held tightly in her hands.

"This is some Zoid Magnite, I'm sure it'll help you feel better…" she said softly, holding the glowing mineral out so the Organoid could see. Shadow's eyes widened and his jaw opened slightly, obviously shocked that she possessed some of the rare healing mineral. He sniffed it and rolled it around in her hand before deciding it wasn't poisoned or anything, plucking it delicately from her hand and swallowing it quickly. He growled softly and licked her hand, causing her to giggle.

_/Thank you, that helped a lot…/_ Shadow said gratefully, the Magnite slowly working its magic.

"No problem…" Moonbay smirked, "… now get some sleep, you need it." Moonbay got to her feet and walked back over to the small pile of items, picking up the two blankets. When she turned around, Shadow was already snoring softly, his head once again lightly resting on Raven's chest. Moonbay stared at the pair for a moment, holding the two blankets in her arms. _'They look so… innocent… and peaceful…'_ she thought, until the realization of what she just thought hit her, _'what did I just say?! I must be losing it…'_ she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Moonbay unfolded the blankets and shook them, making sure there weren't any scorpions or snakes in them. She stood up and carried the clean blankets to Shadow, standing beside the sleeping Organoid. Raven was in a sleeping bag, and wouldn't need a blanket, but Moonbay thought Shadow might need one.

Being as quiet as she could, she gently laid the two blankets over Shadow's body, using both because of the Organoid's size. Shadow shifted and growled softly, obviously thankful for the blankets, though he was unable to answer due to him being asleep. Moonbay walked back over and picked up the canteen, laying it next to Raven in case he needed it, before she walked back over to her own sleeping bag.

Darkness had overtaken the desert, and the only light came from the moons and the small fire. Moonbay kicked an extra log into the fire, making the flames jump up into the dark of the night. Despite the fire, it was still cold, so she crawled into her sleeping bag, still fully clothed. She stared at the dancing flames, the intricate designs and beautiful colors absolutely mesmerizing.

Moonbay's eyes wandered from the flames to Raven and Shadow, who were directly across from her on the other side of the fire. Raven was still unconscious, and if one hadn't known better, may have thought he was dead. Shadow had lifted his head, and he was looking down at Raven with his bright glowing eyes. The dark Organoid reached back, pulling off one of the blankets with his teeth. Moonbay watched as Shadow carefully covered Raven in the blanket, as if he was making sure he stayed warm. Shadow growled quietly and gently laid his head back on Raven's chest, closing his eyes as he sighed loudly.

'_Wow… I never thought Shadow could be so gentle…'_ Moonbay thought, watching the Organoid fall back asleep. Moonbay yawned and rolled over in her sleeping bag, staring up at the stars. They were beautiful, but she was too tired to watch them all night. Yawning loudly and stretching her arms, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reese slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she tried to get her bearings. She was lying in a bed, and her head was throbbing in pain. She glanced around the room, but didn't recognize anything. The dark room was devoid of people, and the only light was from the moons, filtering through the thick white curtains on the other side of the room.

Groaning quietly, she sat up, looking around the room. The throbbing pain in her head started again, and she brought her hand up to her forehead, but instead of touching skin, her hands touched soft gauze. _'Huh? Who patched me up?'_ Reese thought, looking around the room.

That's when she noticed someone sitting in a chair by the window. The man had his head down and arms crossed, his hat pulled down slightly. His violet and grey clothes and blonde hair told her exactly who he was- Major Karl Schubaltz. Reese could see he was asleep, but not very deeply, meaning any attempt to escape would be futile.

_/Reese!!/_ Specula cried, running over to Reese's side. The great sapphire Organoid lowered her head and nuzzled Reese's shoulder, growling softly.

"Specula, you're okay!" Reese said, wrapping her arms around the blue Organoid's neck.

_/Not exactly…/_ Specula said quietly, _/… they had to give me Magnite just to keep me awake while they tested me…/_

"What did they do to you, Specula?! Did they hurt you?!" Reese asked, worried they had hurt her Organoid while she was unconscious.

_/They didn't hurt me, in fact, they were almost nice to me…/_ Specula said, smiling nervously, _/… they only attached a few cables to me and tested my functions. They said something about trying to see if it was possible that Ambient survived the explosion or something…/_

"That's it? They didn't open you up and poke around your cables like the Republicans did?" Reese asked, not believing what her Organoid was saying.

_/No, they didn't. They were actually very gentle with me, asking if I was comfortable or if I was in any discomfort or pain, he even gave me a piece of Magnite when they were done…/_ Specula said, looking over at Major Schubaltz.

"What about Raven? Is he here?" Reese asked, worried that something horrible had happened to him after she had lost consciousness. Specula shook her head, indicating that he was not.

_/They said that he was knocked out during the fight, but they didn't bring him here. That means he's still out in the desert. They said that he was just knocked out, but I think he was hurt worse, and they just didn't realize it. I was watching after you passed out, and he sounded like he was very badly hurt, and Shadow was all but killed. Don't worry though, this is Raven we're talking about…/_ Specula informed her, but Reese grew very pale.

"What about the Geno Breaker?" she said, looking out the window at the Saix.

_/Destroyed…/_ Specula said quietly, _/… Shadow can repair it though, but in his state it could take weeks…/_

"Something really bad happened to Raven… I can feel it… he's in a lot of pain…" Reese whispered, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Specula purred softly and laid her head in Reese's lap, curling up beside her bed. She wrapped her arms around Specula's muzzle, letting the tears drip down onto her Organoid's snout. Specula growled softly, closing her golden eyes as Reese cried.

Reese had no idea how long she was crying, and frankly she didn't care. Specula finally made her stop, for she lifted her head and growled softly, which helped to calm her down. She released her Organoid's snout and sat up, wiping the tears from her face.

_/Calm down Reese, and get some sleep, you were hurt pretty badly and you need to keep your strength up…/_ Specula said quietly, jumping up onto the bed next to her's. Reese nodded and leaned back into her pillow, her thoughts still centered on Raven.

Even though she was worried for Raven, her tired body demanded sleep, and she couldn't deny it. Reese allowed her eyes to close, and within moments she was fast asleep.

Just moments after she fell asleep, Major Schubaltz shifted and opened his eyes…

* * *

Karl opened his eyes and straightened in his chair, his back hurting from not sleeping in a proper bed. He blinked and looked around the room, and noticed Reese had shifted in her bed. _'She must have regained consciousness for a few moments…'_ he thought, looking at the unmoving Zoidian.

His gaze shifted to the bed next to her, for sleeping there was the hulking form of Specula. The huge Organoid was curled up like a cat, tail to chin, snoring slightly. The Organoid's presence meant that Dr. D had gotten the results, and he wondered if he had found anything.

A quiet groan from Reese made him look back at her. She was fast asleep, but not sleeping soundly, for her constant muttering meant she was probably having a nightmare. _'Worried about Raven, no doubt…'_ he thought, looking down at his bandaged arm. Even though Raven had nearly been the death of him several times, Karl couldn't help but worry about him. They used to be comrades, and they had learned to pilot with one another. He felt horrible about leaving him out in the desert, but he didn't let the other Guardian Force members know it. The other members thought Raven had only been knocked out, but Karl knew he was in much worse shape than that. That was why he had told Moonbay to leave the base early, hoping maybe she would find him and report back to base about it. That way Karl would at least know he was still alive.

"Raven…" Reese moaned in her sleep, breaking Karl's thoughts. He looked over at the Zoidian and sighed, feeling slightly sorry for her. _'Poor girl… we should have at least checked to see if Raven was alright before we left… for all we know, he could be dying out there…'_ he thought, now feeling very bad about leaving Raven in the desert.

Reese moaned again, and Karl could almost see tears on her face. Karl sighed and sat up, straightening his hat as he did so. Just as he was going to walk over and check on her, Reese's eyes flashed open and she sat up, gasping for breath. Karl sat back in his chair, watching her to make sure she didn't try to get back to her Helkat, or what was left of her Helkat.

"You okay there, Reese?" Karl asked, trying not to startle her. Reese gasped and turned towards him, her emerald eyes wide. Specula lifted her head and yawned loudly, woken by her master's movement. The sapphire Organoid growled and blinked her golden eyes, looking from Reese to him.

"What are you still doing in here?!" Reese demanded, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Dr. D told me to make sure you were okay…" Karl said, "… and you're not the only person who got hurt, and this _is_ the infirmary…" he added, holding up his bandaged arm. Reese glared at him for a moment before she turned her gaze to her Organoid, who was yawning broadly.

"How bad was I hurt? How long was I unconscious?" Reese asked, blinking her bright eyes.

"Well… you were out for at least twelve hours…" Karl responded, "… I think the nurses said you had a broken rib, a sprained ankle, a cut arm and a nasty bump on your head." He added, looking at her wrapped arm.

"What about my Helkat? Is it okay?" Reese said, looking out the window again at the still Saix.

"Uhh… it was pretty messed up, but the personal have already started repairs and should be finished in a couple days." Karl told her that her Zoid was alright.

"What are they going to do to me? Are they going to torture me like before?!" Reese asked, hurt and fear showing in her eyes.

"No, no Reese…" Karl said softly, "… all they want is to take some of your blood and run a few scans, nothing painful or anything like that." Karl reassured her that they weren't going to hurt her. Reese opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, as if she reconsidered what she was going to say.

"If you don't believe me, just ask Specula, we just finished running her tests a few hours ago." Karl said, looking from her to her Organoid, who was lazily laying on the other bed, all but oblivious to the conversation.

"She was telling me about that earlier…" Reese said quietly, turning to look at the blue Organoid. She looked down at her arm, which was wrapped carefully in gauze.

"You should try and get some sleep, it's nearly 10:30 and we're going to start the tests early tomorrow…" Karl said, lowering his head and closing his eyes as he tried to get some more sleep. He heard Reese lay back down, and he knew she wasn't going to try and escape, like everyone else thought she would.

Karl yawned as he felt sleep descend on him, and he couldn't fight it as he felt himself start to drift off to sleep…

* * *

Van lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. He had this strange feeling eating away at him, like he had done something terrible, but he had no clue as to what that could have been. He rolled over sharply, letting his arm hang over the edge of his bed, his hand brushing against cool metal. A loud growl met his ears, and a pair of bright crimson eyes stared at him.

"Go back to sleep, Zeke…" Van grumbled, tossing his pillow at the eyes. Zeke growled playfully and tossed the pillow back, hitting Van in the face. Van laughed and tossed it back, the pillow bouncing harmlessly off Zeke's metal body. This time Zeke didn't throw the pillow back, confusing Van. He looked over the edge of his bed down at Zeke, and found the pillow beneath the silver Organoid's head, which was snoring soundly.

"Gimme back my pillow!" Van said jokingly, grabbing the pillow. Zeke growled and pushed down harder on the pillow, preventing Van from pulling it out.

_/No!/_ Zeke said mischievously, smirking at Van and narrowing his crimson eyes.

"Zeke…" Van said sternly, glaring at the Organoid. Zeke sighed and lifted his head, letting Van grab the pillow. He wasn't done, however. As soon as Van started to pull his hand back, Zeke grabbed Van's arm with his teeth and yanked, pulling Van from his bed with a loud roar. Van shouted as he was pulled from the bed, falling to the floor with a loud thump.

_/Silly Van, you should have seen that coming!/_ Zeke laughed, pulling the pillow from Van's hand. Before Van could so much as blink, Zeke jumped up on Van's bed, covering himself in his blanket and laying his head on his pillow. Van jumped up and was about to yank Zeke out of his bed, but he saw Zeke was already asleep, and decided to let him win the fight, just this once.

Fuming, Van grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and threw on his shirt as he walked out into the darkened base, looking for a place to sleep since Zeke had stolen his bed.

After wandering the deserted base for about an hour, he found himself in the rest area near Irvine's quarters. Yawning loudly, he flopped down on the couch, laying his head on the pillow and covering himself in the green blanket.

Within moments he was snoring loudly, although the nagging feeling kept eating away at him…

_**.:End of Chapter 2:.**_

* * *

**AN**- I really liked this chapter!! The interaction between Moonbay and Shadow, Reese, Specula and Karl, and Zeke and Van… some of the more emotional, cute and humorous moments I have written!! XP Lol. I loved the sequence with Van and Zeke. Lol. You see people, I don't think they're heartless, I really like them, and remember when they had the Breaker pinned down, they were torturing the Zoid in order to attract Reese back. And also they didn't realize how badly hurt Raven was. Anyway, I hope you like this so far!! Please leave a review, they make my day and fuel my sorry muses- Obscura, Okamau and Manticore!! XP Lol.

_**Ibeyla :P**_


	4. Early Morning

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Do you guys really think this fic is as good as you say? I thought of it as just a light-hearted side project, but apparently it's turned into more than that. Lol. I think I figured out why I am able to really describe things in my fics. My old Power of the Pen teacher said I have something that I think is called 'absorption', which enables me to vividly visualize my writing and write it in better. It's a rare trait that is highly desirable for writers, artists, moviemakers and cartoonists. So I guess that means my dream job of being an author/artist might be within reach, do you agree? XD Lol. Anyway, I think I may put a slight bit of Irvine/Moonbay, but not a full-blown pairing. Without further a due, here's chapter 3- Early Morning!!

* * *

_**.:Chapter 3- Early Morning:.**_

Moonbay stretched and opened her eyes, blinking as she adjusted to the light of the morning sun. Although the sun was still hidden behind the mountains, the sky was bright and the moons had all but disappeared. She rolled over sleepily in her sleeping bag, and was surprised to see the fire still smoldering. She looked at it curiously, wondering why it had burned for so long, when she realized one of the extra logs was missing and noticed the deep footprints near it.

'_Shadow must have noticed it was getting low and added a log… smart Organoid…'_ Moonbay thought, looking over at Shadow. The dark Organoid was still sleeping, curled up like a cat beside Raven. Moonbay realized that Shadow was no longer underneath the blanket, and that the second blanket was covering Raven, along with the first.

'_Wow… I never knew Shadow was so caring and giving…'_ Moonbay thought as she looked at the sleeping Organoid. As if responding to her thoughts, Shadow yawned and lifted his head, blinking his bright sky-blue eyes sleepily.

"Good morning…" Moonbay yawned, sitting up and stretching her arms. Shadow yawned and growled in reply, before lowering his head back down to the mat that he was still lying on. Raven was still unconscious, and hadn't moved at all through the night.

"I better go ahead and make breakfast, huh?" Moonbay said, looking at Shadow. The dark Organoid grunted in approval, but didn't lift his head. Moonbay smiled slightly and stood up, brushing herself off and folding her sleeping bag up. Picking up the large sleeping bag, she walked over to her Gustav, caring the rolled-up bag to the cockpit. She tossed it into the cockpit as she climbed in; searching for the pot she always carried.

"Where the heck did that thing go?" Moonbay muttered to herself, rummaging through the compartments of her Gustav. After hunting for nearly ten minutes, she gave up and stormed out of the cockpit, fuming about the object's disappearance. Moonbay stomped over to where her sleeping bag had been and sat down, staring into the fire. That's when she saw the dark shape near the fire. She recognized the shape of the pot sitting next to the fire, her metal cooking rack already over the fire. She was about to ask how it had gotten there, when she noticed Shadow warming himself up next to the fire.

"Did you get out the pot and cooking rack, Shadow?" Moonbay asked, looking at the Organoid strangely. Shadow looked over at her and blinked, nodding his head.

_/Yes… I thought you would need it…/_ Shadow said, looking back at the fire. Moonbay followed his gaze, staring into the fire as she tossed on an extra piece of wood.

"Thanks…" Moonbay thanked him, "… you're much more helpful than Zeke ever was…" she added, wording her sentence carefully. Shadow lifted his head and stared at her when she mentioned Zeke, but this time there was no sign of aggression.

_/Well… I've learned how to take care of things over the years… from tending Raven's wounds to finding water and food in the desert. How else do you think Raven survived all those years in the desert? He would have died if I hadn't taken care of him…/_ Shadow answered, staring into the fire once more, _/… when Van blew up the Geno Saurer, not only did he burn Raven's hand, he knocked him unconscious for nearly a week. When I finally was able to wake him up, he didn't even recognize me. He didn't run away or shoo me off, he just let me follow him and lead him to water and shelter. I hope that doesn't happen again…/_

"I doubt it will, Shadow…" Moonbay replied, "… I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine when he wakes up."

_/I hope so… he must if we're going to get Re-/_ Shadow stopped, as if he didn't want her to know something. Moonbay looked at him strangely, but didn't press the matter, knowing it was unwise to get on an Organoid's bad side, especially Shadow's.

The two sat in silence for a long few minutes, all but ignoring the damp chilly winds of the desert morning. The dew on the sand shimmered as the first rays of the sun broke over the crest of the mountains, turning the dull sand into splashes of silver, blue, violet and crimson as miniature rainbows reflected in the tiny droplets. The moons began to fade into the brightening sky, and only the brightest stars were still visible. A peaceful silence filled the dunes, the only noise coming from the gentle winds, the small fire, and the soft trickling of falling sand. It was very peaceful, and Moonbay wished it could stay like that forever, but she knew the unforgiving sun would soon make the sand unbearable to even look at, let alone stand or lay on.

A quiet growl from Shadow broke the silence, and Moonbay looked over at him. The black Organoid was looking over at Raven, a sad and worried expression on his face. Moonbay sighed and followed his gaze, feeling sorry for the wounded Organoid. Raven still hadn't so much as stirred, and that slightly worried Moonbay. She had done all she could to help him, and whether or not he survived rested solely on his will to live.

An eerie silence descended on the camp site, only adding to the depressed atmosphere. Moonbay sighed and looked down at the sand, listening to the distant sound of a lizard walking. Suddenly, she heard a quiet beep from within her Gustav's cockpit, and she jumped to her feet, happy for the distraction. She walked over to her Gustav and jumped in the cockpit, looking for the source of the noise. She looked around, and noticed the light near her control console was blinking red, indicating someone was trying to open a link with her Gustav. Curious, she pressed the button, and a link opened on the front screen.

"Moonbay? You're up this early?" came Irvine's voice as he appeared on the link. Moonbay sighed in relief, relieved it was only him.

"Yeah… is something wrong with that?" Moonbay said, smirking slightly.

"No… it's just that you usually sleep in 'til past noon!" Irvine laughed, causing Moonbay to laugh as well.

"Well, not today I didn't…" Moonbay said, yawning.

"How come? You're never up before the dew's off the sand…" Irvine asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"What? I can't get up without being questioned?" Moonbay smiled, laughing slightly.

"Well, I just thought it was weird that you were up so early." Irvine replied.

"By the way, why were you trying to reach me anyway? Is something wrong?" Moonbay said, a little worried about why he was trying to reach her so early in the morning.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that there have been sightings of the Geno Breaker in your area, so keep an eye out, I don't want you getting killed." Irvine said, concern in his voice. Moonbay grew pale at the mention of the Geno Breaker, and debated whether or not she should tell Irvine about Raven and Shadow. _'No… if I tell him, it would put Raven and Shadow in danger…'_ Moonbay concluded, glancing out through the cockpit at Shadow, who was now standing.

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up, Irvine…" Moonbay said, nervousness showing in her voice. Irvine narrowed his eye at her suspiciously for a moment, as if he sensed she was hiding something.

"You're acting a little different, Moonbay, is something up?" he asked, narrowing his eye further.

"No, nothing's up, I'm just not used to being up so early, that's all." Moonbay replied, smiling nervously.

"Okay…" Irvine said slowly, which made Moonbay all the more nervous, "… well, I need to go get some coffee before gramps salts it all, I'll talk to you later, if you're still in range."

"Kay, talk to you later, Irvine." Moonbay answered, smiling.

"Stay safe." Irvine said, closing the link. Moonbay sighed in relief and leaned back, glad that he hadn't figured anything out. _'Man… if he would of figured something out I would have been in __so__ much trouble and Raven and Shadow would have been in serious danger…'_ Moonbay thought, closing her eyes to rest for a moment.

Suddenly, Moonbay heard Shadow roar loudly, causing her to jump. She looked out through the orange cockpit glass and saw Shadow, roaring and fanning his ruby wings.

Shadow was standing over Raven, growling deeply, and Moonbay knew something had to be wrong…

* * *

Irvine closed the link with Moonbay and jumped out of his Saix's cockpit, walking back into the hanger. He saw Thomas and Herman, helping the hanger personnel to patch up the damage on their Zoids. His Lightning Saix was already repaired, ready and waiting for any combat.

He saw Fiona and Zeke over by the Blade Liger, who were watching some personnel reattach the Attack Boosters. Irvine didn't bother saying hello or anything; he just kept walking, only nodding to Major Schubaltz, who waved to him first.

"Hey Irvine, you want some coffee?" Dr. D asked as he walked out from a corridor, holding a cup of coffee.

"No, I don't want any coffee, old man." Irvine replied, the thought of the salty coffee sickening him.

"Suit yourself…" Dr. D shrugged, walking past him and out into the hanger. Irvine walked into the kitchen, walking past O'Connell.

"Hey O'Connell, how long is Moonbay supposed to be gone?" he turned, shouting to the young lieutenant.

"Uhh… I think she said it would take a week, depending on the weather, how come?" O'Connell asked, looking at the mercenary strangely.

"Just curious… thanks." Irvine said, turning and continuing into the kitchen. He was worried about Moonbay, even though he knew she could take care of herself. He was worried that if she ran into Raven, he might try to steal that Zoid to replace his totaled Geno Breaker, but Moonbay wouldn't let him take that Zoid without a fight.

Irvine pushed away his thoughts and poured a cup of coffee, not adding anything. Sipping the black coffee, Irvine grabbed a newspaper and started back towards his quarters.

As he walked past Van's room, he noticed the door was open and looked in. He was surprised to find Van missing, even though he hadn't seen him around all morning. _'I bet Zeke pushed him out… again…'_ Irvine thought, turning and continuing back to his room.

It took him nearly half an hour to walk all the way to the other side of the base, and by the time he neared his room his coffee was all but gone. He rounded the corner, and was surprised to see Van sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly.

"Looks like Zeke won…" Irvine muttered to himself, remembering how Zeke had been in Van's room the night before. Suddenly, Irvine had an idea, and he just couldn't resist messing with Van. Setting down his coffee down on the coffee table, Irvine smirked and rolled up the newspaper. Being very quiet, he walked over next to the couch, holding the rolled-up newspaper tight in his right hand.

"Hey Van!" Irvine shouted, causing Van to twitch. Van yawned loudly, blinking his eyes. Irvine smirked and raised the newspaper, like he was going to smack him. Van stared at him blankly, as if he didn't see the paper. As soon as Irvine raised the paper up higher, however, Van shrieked and jumped, tumbling off the couch, tying himself up in the blanket.

"Irvine!!" Van shouted, jumping to his feet, very angry. Irvine just laughed, only making Van angrier.

"What? You expect me to just let you sleep when you're all sprawled out on the couch?" Irvine said, still laughing.

"You're right… I probably would have done the same thing…" Van said, now laughing with Irvine.

"Yeah… oh, by the way, they're almost done with the Attack Boosters. You should probably take it out and test to see that it's working properly." Irvine said, remembering how the repairs on the Liger had been nearly completed.

"Okay, thanks Irvine." Van said, walking off towards his room. Irvine sighed and continued to his room, his thoughts once again centered on Moonbay. He couldn't help but worry about her, but he knew she could care for herself.

'_Still… what if Raven finds her? He no doubt remembers how she stopped him from blowing Van sky-high…'_ Irvine thought, walking into his quarters and shutting the door. He sat down in a chair and opened the paper, glancing through the contents. The more he tried to focus on the articles, the more he found himself worrying about Moonbay.

'_She'll be fine, in know… but why can't I stop thinking something bad is going to happen…?'_

_**.:End of Chapter 3:.**_

* * *

**AN**- you guys asked for it, so I tried a little bit of Irvine/Moonbay. I think I did okay, because you all know how those two are in the show. They aren't all emotional with each other, so I tried to write it like in the show. Btw, I have added a few more ideas to my '**New Fic Ideas**' section in my profile. Now I'm off to update _**The Pit**_. Please leave a nice review!! XD

**Ibeyla ;)**


	5. Signs of Life

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Well… it's time for me to update!! I'm sorry my updates have slowed so much, but school started and I'm busy developing my upcoming fics' storylines. If you're reading and enjoying this, you'll like _**Blood on the Snow**_. I want to have that one up soon, it promises to be among my best! I wrote out one scene from that fic, and when I went back and read it, it shocked even me. _**The Valley**_ also is going to be good, my first true follow-up to Guardian Force. I also think that _**A Twist of Fate**_ and _**Born of Blood**_ will be good, but no one has really commented much about them. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!! Here's chapter 4- Signs of Life!! (makes you really wonder about Raven, huh? ;P)

* * *

_**.:Chapter 4- Signs of Life:.**_

Raven groaned weakly, slowly starting to regain consciousness. He sensed light, and he knew he wasn't in the Geno Breaker's cockpit, which confused him. The pain in his head had subsided, but his ribs were hurting, though not as badly as he thought they would.

He moved slightly, his body stiff and sore. There was a strange tight feeling around his right arm, and subconsciously he reached over with his other hand to figure out what was wrong. He was surprised when his now gloveless hand touched the unexpected, but familiar uneven feeling of gauze under his sleeve.

'_Someone must have found me… but why would they patch me up?'_ Raven pondered, but he dismissed the thought, after all, he didn't want to question things. He tried to take a deep breath, but hot pain shot through him from his ribs. He groaned loudly, and the pain dulled and began to fade.

As the pain faded, he became aware of a slight pressure around his broken ribs. It took him a moment to realize that someone had taped and wrapped his ribs and slashed chest, further confusing him. He reached down, and was shocked to feel his switchblade, still in his pocket.

'_Someone pulled me out of my wreaked Zoid, dressed my wounds, took care of me, didn't take my knife, and didn't even tie me up… but why?'_ he thought, _'Wait… where's Shadow?!'_

Suddenly, he heard a low growl off to his left, and he sensed something's presence. Raven tried to open his eyes, but he was still far too weak. The growl faded into a quiet purr, and he heard something shuffling. Something pushed gently against his shoulder, and he felt a familiar presence enter his mind.

_/Raven…/_ Shadow purred, nuzzling his shoulder gently.

"S-Shadow…?" Raven whispered, recognizing the Organoid's presence.

_/I'm right here… you're safe now…/_ Shadow said softly, lightly nosing his arm.

"How…?" Raven asked, now even more confused. Shadow didn't answer, which only deepened Raven's confusion. He was about to ask Shadow again, when the Organoid suddenly roared, his cry so loud it hurt his ears.

"Ow… Shadow, w-what was… that for?" Raven groaned, cringing at the ringing in his ears.

_/Sorry…/_ Shadow said quietly, snorting with slight amusement. Raven could hear Shadow fanning his wings, the reason for his strange behavior eluding him. He almost thought he could hear something off to his right, but Shadow's loud growling muffled his hearing.

Raven couldn't take not knowing what was going on anymore, and managed to open his eyes slightly. He blinked at the bright light of the sun, his vision blurry and difficult to focus. Shadow's dark form partly obscured the sun, the Organoid looking down at him with his sky-blue eyes.

"Hey Shadow…" Raven said softly, reaching up and stroking the Organoid's muzzle. Shadow purred loudly, closing his bright eyes and sighing happily. Raven couldn't help but smirk at Shadow, the once dangerous Organoid posing no danger other than licking him to death. Shadow opened his eyes and pulled his head away, turning and looking to Raven's right. The Organoid made a soft, deep throated hoot-like noise; half extending his bright crimson wings. Raven was sick of being confused, and wanted to at least figure out what had his Organoid acting so oddly.

Taking a deep breath, Raven somehow managed to sit up, putting his hand over his burning ribs and moaning in pain. Shadow growled softly and laid down next to him, curling around him slightly and gently nuzzling his left arm. Raven was still incredibly weak from his wounds and leaned against Shadow's right shoulder for support, closing his eyes to the blinding light of the rising sun. He started to feel dizzy and sick to his stomach, aftereffects of the earlier blood loss. His ribs seared in pain with every breath, making it difficult to even breathe. Shadow purred and covered him in his wing, shielding him from the blazing light, before making another hooting cry.

Raven felt the Organoid lift his head, and he became aware of footsteps approaching them, but was too weak to react as he slipped back into the darkness…

* * *

Moonbay looked through the orange glass of the Gustav's cockpit at Shadow, the black Organoid hovering over Raven. The Organoid was nosing him and growling, as if distressed. Moonbay got up and was just about to open the cockpit, when the Gustav's COM link started to beep. Someone else was trying to reach her. She pressed a button, and Major Schubaltz appeared on her screen.

"Good morning, Moonbay." Karl said, shifting slightly within his Zaber Fang's cockpit.

"Morning, sir…" Moonbay replied, "… may I ask why you've contacted me?"

"I was just wondering how much ground you have covered." He said.

"Well… not much…" she answered honestly, "… I had to stop and wait out a small sandstorm, and the weather's not looking much better today. Could you contact the base I'm heading to and tell them I may be a day or two late?" she asked, hoping the Major would buy her story.

"The weather's really that bad?" Karl joked, "Sure, I'll contact them immediately and let them know you're running a little behind. Just make sure you don't get caught out in the open if the wind picks up, that Zoid you're hauling will topple over if the gusts are strong enough."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Ma-" Moonbay was cut-off by a loud roar from Shadow, audible even through the thick cockpit glass.

"Moonbay? What was _that_?!" Karl asked, hearing the metallic roar as well.

"Uhh… nothing, but I gotta go, bye!!" Moonbay said quickly, cutting off the transmission and jumping to her feet. She went to open the cockpit, but stopped, remembering something. She had put her small switchblade into the Gustav's dash. _'Even if he is awake, he won't be able to move much, let alone hurt me… but, better safe than dead…'_ Moonbay thought, remembering the saying Irvine always told her.

She turned and ripped open the small compartment, papers flying everywhere. Moonbay quickly tore through the drawer, hastening as she heard Shadow's deep-throated growls. She found the small knife and stuffed it in her pocket, slamming the compartment shut and opening the canopy.

As soon as she jumped down, Shadow lifted his head and made a hooting noise, his crimson wing covering something. Moonbay glanced down to where Raven should be, but he wasn't there. Her heart skipped a beat, knowing Raven was conscious, or at least was. Where he was now, she wasn't sure, but she knew he wouldn't be going anywhere in his condition.

Moonbay ran over to Shadow, the Organoid lifting his head and blinking his eyes. Shadow growled softly, withdrawing his wing slightly, revealing Raven. Moonbay froze instantly, her breath caught in her throat, suddenly terrified. Raven's eyes were closed, but by his breathing she could tell he was conscious, or at least aware enough to feel, for when Shadow withdrew the rest of his wing, he shifted slightly.

Gulping, Moonbay mustered her courage and reached towards him, lightly tapping his armored shoulder. He didn't respond, and Moonbay began to worry that something was wrong. His breathing was very weak, much fainter than it had been before, and he looked more pale than usual.

"R-Raven?" Moonbay said quietly, gently shaking his shoulder. Raven groaned, but didn't open his eyes or move, and that worried her greatly. Shadow seemed concerned too, for he whined loudly and swiftly whipped his tail across the sand. Moonbay patted his snout to calm him down, trying to keep him from accidentally injuring himself or Raven further. The Organoid stopped moving and laid his head back down, growling quietly. Moonbay turned back to Raven, who still hadn't responded or moved.

"Raven, wake up…" Moonbay said a little more sternly, shaking him slightly. He didn't react, and Moonbay began to worry that he had fallen unconscious again. She felt for his pulse on his neck, the weak beating of his heart slow and faint, much lower than it should be. Moonbay bit her lip in worry and put her hand on his bandaged forehead, trying to feel if he had a temperature through the gauze. He didn't feel like he had a fever, but Moonbay was very worried that maybe he was falling ill or had an infection.

"Shadow, I need you to put Raven in the backseat of the Gustav. We have to keep moving, and I need to get more medical supplies for him." Moonbay said, looking over at Shadow. The dark Organoid nodded and slowly stood up, carefully lifting Raven up and holding him in his arms. Shadow turned and slowly made his way over towards the open cockpit of the Gustav.

Moonbay stood up and quickly picked up the sleeping bag and the other scattered items and the cooking supplies, this time storing them in the large outside compartment on the Gustav's head. She slammed the top shut and tightly secured it, making sure it wouldn't come loose, before walking back over to the fire. She kicked sand onto it, smothering it quickly, leaving no trace. Hearing Shadow growl, she quickly made her way back to her Gustav.

She climbed up into the cockpit and shut the canopy, the orange glass filtering out the glaring light of the sun. Moonbay looked over towards the backseat, and sure enough Raven was there and already strapped in, Shadow right beside him. The dark Organoid was curled up next to him on the seat, his head on Raven's lap. Shadow's eyes were closed and he looked almost asleep, but Moonbay knew he wasn't.

"How is he?" Moonbay asked, sitting down in the pilot's seat.

_/He's alive… but something isn't right…/_ Shadow answered, growling softly, _/… I think he lost too much blood…/_

"Maybe, maybe not…" Moonbay shrugged, "… let me know if he gets any worse." She added, glancing back. Shadow nodded slightly, before he closed his eyes again and sighed.

Moonbay turned her attention back on piloting the Gustav, pressing the transport Zoid forward, which resisted, the Zoid the Gustav was towing protesting any movement. She urged the Gustav faster, but the heavy load weighed the Zoid down, which manage little over a crawl.

"At this rate I'll never cover any ground…" Moonbay groaned, the Gustav moving very slowly across the warming sand. Shadow lifted his head and made a yawning sound, blinking his eyes.

_/If you want, I'll pilot the second Zoid so that you won't have to tow it…/_ Shadow suggested, stretching his wings lazily.

"Thanks, but you still need to get some rest. That Magnite didn't fully heal you, and I don't want you to go and tire yourself out." Moonbay answered, glancing back at the black Organoid. Shadow shrugged and curled up again, laying his head on the seat beside Raven.

Moonbay turned back around and tried a last time to get the Gustav back up to speed, and finally the Zoid perked up, its speed picking up to a more tolerable pace. Moonbay sighed in relief and leaned back into her seat; happy with the fact that maybe she would be able to get out of the dunes before nightfall.

'_At least now if I get any trouble, Shadow will be able to help…'_

* * *

Reese took a sip of the water Major Schubaltz had given her, patting Specula's head as she did so. The sapphire Organoid purred happily, tapping her tail up and down against the metal floor. This was the first time she had tried to eat or drink since she had woken up nearly four hours before, the water feeling great and renewing her energy.

_/How are you feeling? Better?/_ Specula asked, blinking open her golden eyes.

"Yeah…" Reese answered quietly, not lifting her gaze from the bottle of water she held. Specula cocked her head slightly, but she already knew why she was so downcast.

_/Raven?/_ Specula asked, already knowing that he was the reason her master was so upset. Reese nodded slightly, still not looking up from the water.

_/Reese… he's going to be fine. I bet that he and Shadow are repairing the Breaker to come and get us as we speak…/_ Specula tried to cheer her up, but it had no effect.

"He's not alright, Specula, he's in pain, I can feel it…" Reese said softly, tears welling in her eyes. Specula sighed and nuzzled her arm, trying to keep her from crying again. It didn't work, for tears dripped down her face as sobs escaped her. The sapphire Organoid snorted slightly and lowered her head to the bed beside Reese as she cried, knowing that it would be better if her master relieved some of her stress.

Specula lifted her head as she heard someone walking down the hall towards the infirmary, where she and Reese were being held. She nudged Reese's shoulder, and the Zoidian stopped crying, just as Major Schubaltz walked into the room.

"Dr. D said he's almost ready to… are you alright?" Karl stopped mid-stride, seeing the tears on Reese's face. Reese lifted her head and looked at him, her normally bright green eyes reddened and filled with tears. He looked over at Specula, almost as if hoping the Organoid knew what was wrong.

_/She is worried…/_ Specula said, growling quietly. Karl sighed and shook his head, as if reconsidering something. Reese sniffed and lowered her head again, tears starting down her cheeks again.

"I can see you're still upset" he said quietly, "… so I'll tell you what, I'll ask Dr. D to postpone the tests until you feel better… alright?" Karl added, obviously trying to not overstress the still-healing Zoidian. Reese lifted her head and nodded, before she looked away and out the open window. Major Schubaltz cast a glance at Specula, who shrugged, before he walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Nobody thinks he's hurt… they think he's fine… but he's not… he could be dying for all they know!! And they're just sitting here!! They didn't even bother to look and see his condition after the fight… they don't care whether he lives or dies!!" Reese cried, clenching her fist so hard it hurt her bandaged wrist. Specula purred and nosed her, trying to calm her down.

_/That's not true, Reese…/_ Specula assured, _/… Major Schubaltz seemed concerned with Raven's condition… he started to turn back to check on him after the fight, but the others made him turn around. Remember, he and Raven trained together, so I'm sure he would be worried for him, he always looks out for his comrades, even if they're not under his command anymore…/_ she said softly, hoping to sooth her. Reese calmed down at her words, and managed to bring herself to try and drink more of the water.

"Maybe…" She said softly, taking another sip. Specula sighed and curled up next to the bed, tired and wanting to sleep. After all, taking care of an injured Zoidian that seemed always on the verge of panic was exhausting, and on top of that, the Organoid herself had recovering to do.

Specula closed her eyes and grumbled sleepily, hoping to try and catch a quick nap. She had a feeling Zeke would come and see her, since he hadn't really had the chance to interact with another Organoid in a non-violent way. She wasn't looking forward to that, to her, the clueless silver Organoid was more of a annoyance than a threat.

Sighing loudly, Specula drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Irvine walked into the busy Zoids hangar, glancing around at the scattered personnel and Zoids. The Blade Liger wasn't in its usual space; Van had taken it out for a test run to make sure the repairs were complete. Herman's Gojulas was still undergoing intensive repairs; the Dibison's Megalo Max had done serious damage to its body and considerable harm to the Core itself. Karl's Zaber was standing still as a statue, all the repairs completed.

Next to it, Thomas's Dibison was laying on its stomach, its right front leg badly mangled from the Geno Breaker's Weapon Binder. Its body was dirty and singed, but nothing a good cleaning wouldn't fix. The empty spot next to it was where the experimental Imperial Zoid had been, the very one that Moonbay was hauling to be destroyed.

Irvine's thoughts flashed back to Moonbay, and he began to worry again. He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but that still didn't keep him from worrying. He shook his head as he jumped up into his Saix's cockpit, the ebony cat growling softly as it closed the cockpit for him.

"You want to go out for a bit, buddy?" Irvine asked his Zoid, strapping himself in. The Lightning Saix roared happily, lifting its head and wagging its tail.

"Yeah, I've been bored too…" Irvine sighed, gripping the Saix's controls, "… let's go help Van test his Liger's repairs." He added, urging the Zoid from the hangar. The Saix growled questioningly, and Irvine laughed.

"Yes, I do mean spar when I say test…" Irvine said, the Saix growling back. His Zoid picked up its pace, heading out towards where Van was testing his Liger.

"Hopefully a little action will keep my mind off of Moonbay…" Irvine said quietly, looking down at the displays. The Saix roared in question, and Irvine looked back up.

"Oh… nothing, nothing…" he said, shaking his head to clear his thought.

'_She'll be fine, she can take care of herself… I hope…'_

* * *

**AN**- So, what do you think of my long-awaited chapter? I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been majorly busy with school and stuff. This kinda got put on the backburner, but I hope to pick this and _**The Pit**_ up again. Sorry about slow updates, but my new account on deviantART is eating up my time.

Btw, please check out my new **deviantART** account!! It has the same name as my account here (ShadowRebirth37) and has a lot of my art. I have uploaded several pictures of my Organoid OCs, ranging from Obscura to Geier, Libelle to Lied, Orkari to Okamau, and many others!! And there is a great picture there that I drew of Curley (Lightwing) from _**Guardian in Wolf's Clothing**_!! There is a link in my profile, and I highly suggest you check out the drawings, it'll help you visualize the characters in their fics better.

Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear from you guys!! ;P

_**Ibeyla ;D**_


	6. Signs of Things to Come

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Yup, I'm back!! I'm really starting to like how this is turning out. But, you haven't seen nothin' yet!! Lol. In this chapter, the mystery Zoid remains a mystery, and you can't guess what it is!! XD lol. And, the explanation for Van and co.'s berserk behavior is revealed in this chapter, along with a ticking time bomb that, when it goes off, could possibly take the life of someone you'd never expect! How evil am I? XD

I'm still upset by my long-time reviewers abandoning my older fics, like _**Fury's Core**_, _**Guardian in Wolf's Clothing**_ and this fic. I have the next chapter of _**The Dark Savior**_ all planned out and partly typed, but it may never get posted. Same for _**Fury's Core**_. My laptop is still out of commission, but I'm using my dad's old one, but it has no wireless card, so I won't be able to get online here as much as I used to. I'll try to get the old laptop working and get a wireless card for my new one. But, don't you worry, I'll still be here. XP Anyway, review and enjoy chapter 5- Signs of Things to Come!! (makes ya worry, don't it? XP)

* * *

_**.:Chapter 5- Signs of Things to Come:.**_

When Raven started to regain consciousness, he knew immediately that he was in a Zoid. The slow, rocking movements of the Zoid told him that it was most likely a Gustav, and that made him worry that maybe he and Shadow had been captured.

Suddenly, the Zoid came to a halt, a loud metallic clanking telling him that the Gustav was hauling something. He heard the clicking of a safety harness being unlatched, someone getting up. Whoever had been piloting rummaged through a compartment, slamming it shut before opening the cockpit.

"Shadow, I'll be right back. If anything happens, come find me…" a calm, gentle voice said just before the cockpit closed. Shadow growled softly back from somewhere beside him, not a threatening snarl, but an understanding rumble.

He waited nearly ten minutes, making sure no one else was in the cockpit, before he tried to move. Raven tested his hand, opening and closing it, making sure there was no permanent nerve damage. Nothing seemed too badly damaged, but he was still stiff and sore from the crash and from not moving.

Without warning, he felt something hard and cool press against his arm, pushing against him lightly. Raven recognized Shadow's touch instantly, the Organoid purring and nuzzling him.

_/Raven?/_ Shadow asked, pushing against him lightly.

"Yes… I'm awake…" Raven answered, opening his eyes slightly, knowing that would be the Organoid's next question.

_/How are you feeling?/_ Shadow inquired, lifting his head away.

"Not much better… w-who was just here?" Raven said, lifting his head slightly and looking over at the Organoid's cloudy figure. Shadow shifted slightly at his question, almost like he was trying to think up an answer.

_/That was Mo-/_ he stopped, turning as the cockpit cover lifted. Raven looked up as well, blinking in a vain attempt to clear his vision. His vision cleared, and he watched as someone approached the open cockpit…

* * *

Moonbay gathered up a brown bag, which was filled with supplies that she had just bought. She turned and walked out of the small store, caring the supplies back to her Gustav. Subconsciously, she glanced back at the Zoid she was hauling. It seemed very strange, indeed.

Some of the tarp had come loose around its right foot, exposing long silver claws that looked oddly familiar. From what she could see of its foot and lower leg, the Zoid appeared a to be a pale tannish color, like some sort of desert camouflage. Her eyes drifted upwards, where the grey tarp obscured any view, but not its shape. It was an upright, bipedal Zoid, and appeared to have a long tail and raised head, almost like an oversized Rev Raptor. On the back, however, there were two protrusions that jutted out from the Zoid's sides, almost like long horizontal spines. Something long extended forward from the Zoid's right flank, almost like a lance or straight Liger-like blade. There also appeared to be some sort of large weapon mounted on its back as well.

'_That looks like its __some__ Zoid… a really powerful one at that… but why would they want to scrap it?'_ Moonbay thought, confused about the Zoid's identity and its eminent fate. She shrugged and started back towards her Gustav's cockpit, carrying the heavy bag awkwardly as she walked across the shifting sand.

Her Gustav opened the cockpit cover for her as she approached, letting her in so she wouldn't have to set the heavy bag down. Moonbay sighed in relief that she wouldn't have to mess with the cockpit cover, walking up beside the Gustav's head. She thought she could hear Shadow growling, but then again, it could just be the wind. Moonbay juggled the heavy bag as she climbed up to the cockpit, her pace hastening upon seeing approaching storm clouds. Still carrying the heavy sack, she looked in at the cockpit, expecting to see Raven unconscious-

But what she didn't expect was a pair of narrowed, violet eyes, staring back at her…

Moonbay shrieked in shock, slipping and falling back down, the heavy bag spilling everywhere. _'Oh no! Oh no! He's awake! What the Helkat am I supposed to do?!'_ she thought frantically, panicking that Raven was awake. She just sat on the warm sand for a long moment, too shocked to move.

Suddenly, Shadow poked his head out from the cockpit, looking down at her curiously. The dark Organoid cocked his head, staring at her as if she was crazy. Moonbay noticed a slight difference in his appearance, his color seemed darker and deeper, and there was a slight sparkle about his sapphire eyes, almost like a child would have.

_/Are you okay?/_ Shadow asked, cocking his head to the other side, growling softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I think I scraped my knee a little bit, but I'll live…" Moonbay answered, laughing slightly at her own clumsiness.

_/Do you want me to help?/_ Shadow inquired, looking over at the bag, which had spilled all its supplies across the sand. Moonbay nodded, and Shadow jumped down from the cockpit, landing gracefully next to her. He looked over at Moonbay, whom was still sitting, and smirked widely.

_/You see, the key is to land on your __feet__, not your back, Moonbay…/_ Shadow teased, holding out his foot, waving it back and forth mockingly as he grinned broadly, snickering. Moonbay laughed and kicked some sand in the Organoid's face, making Shadow sneeze and shake his head.

"It's not nice to tease people, Shadow…" Moonbay joked, "… now help me pick up these supplies before sand gets in 'em." She said more seriously, knowing that the medical supplies would be useless if they were contaminated by sand. Shadow nodded and turned to the bag, picking up some of the supplies with his sharp claws.

Moonbay got up and brushed herself off, walking over beside Shadow and kneeling down, helping him gather up the supplies and put them back in the bag. Unfortunately, the blowing sand covered some of the supplies, so they had to dig and hunt for the missing items.

Even with Shadow's help, it took nearly ten minutes for all the missing items to be recovered and placed back into the bag. Moonbay stood up, but cringed at a sudden pain in her knee. She looked down, and, not surprisingly, the scrape she had received was now covered in sand, and blood now trickled down her leg. _'That was brilliant, Moonbay… not only do you fall out of your own Zoid, but you sit on the sand with an open wound… I'm such a genius…'_ she thought sarcastically, groaning at her bad decision. Shadow looked over at her and blinked, reaching down and clutching the paper bag delicately in his razor-like talons.

_/I'll carry these up, so you wont fall and hurt yourself… again…/_ Shadow smirked, jumping up into the cockpit, not giving Moonbay any time to respond. Moonbay sighed and shook her head, knowing the Organoid had a point. She started to climb up to the cockpit again, but froze, suddenly remembering that Raven was awake.

'_Helkat! I completely forgot!!'_ she thought, _'What am I gonna do?!'_ Moonbay shook her head, dismissing her thoughts, before she started climbing up towards the cockpit again. She hoped Raven wasn't fully conscious, but judging by Shadow's excited behavior, she knew he more than likely was. Strangely, a part of her was oddly relieved that he was awake, and was happy that he was recovering. Again, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, focusing on getting into her Gustav's cockpit, which was made all the more difficult by her knee.

Moonbay climbed up into the cockpit, glancing back at Raven as she lowered the cockpit cover. He was looking back at her, his amethyst eyes not as bright as she remembered. Shadow had set the heavy bag into the large side compartment with the spare blankets, walking over to her and growling.

"Shadow…" she heard Raven warn, but Shadow ignored him and nosed her arm, making a whining noise. Moonbay chuckled and scratched the dark Organoid's crest, making Shadow purr loudly. He growled happily and wagged his tail, loving the attention. Moonbay smiled as she patted Shadow's snout, never expecting 'Zeke'-like behavior from the _dreaded_ black Organoid.

"He… he's not… attacking you…" Raven said quietly, making Moonbay look over from Shadow. He looked almost surprised, maybe even confused by Shadow's acceptance towards her. "… he's n-never let anyone near me or him before, let alone let anyone pet him, b-besides me…" he said in shock, his eyes wide.

"Well… considering I fixed his leg and gave him Magnite, and patched you up, it really doesn't surprise me all that much…" Moonbay said, continuing to pet Shadow's head, "How are you doing, Raven? Any better?"

"My ribs… how many are broken?" he asked, groaning slightly as he breathed.

"Um… I believe four, but more may be cracked or bruised. I have _never_ seen anyone come out of a Zoid even half as mangled as your Geno Breaker and live; you're _really_ lucky." Moonbay answered.

"W-where am I exactly?" Raven said, looking around the Gustav's dim cockpit.

"You're in my Gustav, and my name is Moonbay. You've been unconscious for nearly two days, you were nearly dead when I found you, Raven, you were lucky to survive. Shadow was lucky too, I've never seen an Organoid in his condition still able to maintain critical functions, let alone talk and move. Don't worry though, Shadow's going to be fine, I gave him some Magnite to help heal his major wounds." Moonbay said, rubbing Shadow's snout, who still was purring loudly.

"He… he t-talked to you?" Raven inquired, confusion showing on his face.

"Yeah, he talked to me. He's quite the talker…" Moonbay answered, patting Shadow's neck a final time before she turned and sat down in the pilot seat, reactivating her Gustav. Shadow plodded back over to Raven's side as the Gustav slowly started moving, settling next to him on the backseat.

"W-where are you going?" Raven asked, stroking Shadow's muzzle.

"I was on my way to deliver a Zoid to Dragon Head Base to be scrapped when I came across your Geno Breaker. It should take nearly a week to get there, enough time for you to get your strength back enough to pilot again; I'm sure you don't want to travel all the way into Republican territory, being an Imperial and all…" Moonbay replied, choosing her words carefully, glancing back at Raven. Raven didn't show any change in his expression, and Moonbay was relieved, angering him was the one thing she did _not_ want to do.

"Thank you, Moonbay." Raven said as Moonbay turned back. Moonbay nearly gasped, never thinking she would _ever_ hear those words coming from Zi's most notorious villain.

"No problem…" she managed to say back, "… by the way, what happened to you? Did you get ambushed or something?"

"I… I don't remember…" Raven said quietly, putting his hand on his forehead, "… I can't remember anything, just that… I think it was three cat-like Zoids that attacked me, one blue and lion-like, a black cat-like thing, and a grey colored tiger-looking one, but that's all I can remember…" he said softly, almost saddened.

"That doesn't surprise me, you hit your head pretty hard. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come back eventually…" Moonbay said, trying to be optimistic.

"I hope so…" Raven muttered, looking down as he continued to stoke Shadow. The Organoid's head was in his lap, his eyes closed and thrumming loudly as Raven rubbed his smooth snout. Shadow sighed sleepily, relaxing fully before his purring began to fade into a quiet snore. Raven himself looked pretty tired, even though he had been out-cold for the better part of two days.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, it'll be a few hours before we reach the hills to set up camp, and you need to try to get your strength up…" Moonbay said, turning to glance back at the ebony-haired pilot. Raven didn't hear, for he was already asleep, and Moonbay couldn't blame him, if Moonbay had gone through everything he had, she could probably sleep through the Death Saurer's rampage.

_'At least now he'll be quiet, and won't figure out I'm friends with Van…'_

* * *

Karl sat on his Zaber Fang's paw, his Zoid laying down in the shade of the hangar's shadow. The noise he had heard in the background of his communication with Moonbay played over and over in his mind. _'That sounded like an Organoid… and not just any Organoid, it sounded like Shadow almost…'_ he thought, not knowing what to think of it. He shook his head and slid off the great Zaber's paw, his Zoid growling curiously.

"I'm just going inside, boy, you can stay out here if you'd like." Karl reassured his Zoid, turning and walking back into the hangar. His Zaber growled in acknowledgement, sighing and settling down for a quick nap in the cool shade.

Karl entered the hangar, glancing around at the scattered Zoids and personnel. His brother's Dibision had repairs still being done, Thomas and O'Connell busy on the wiring, the heavy assault Zoid still not standing. Herman's massive Gojulas was still going to need extensive repairs, and wouldn't be in combat condition for several more hours. Van's Blade Liger was finished and ready, polished and waiting for combat. The Lightning Saix was also finished, a few stalls away from the Liger. The empty stall between them had belonged to the Zoid Moonbay was hauling, the space remaining empty and clear of people and machines. Oddly, besides Thomas and O'Connell, who were too busy to notice him, the hangar was deserted.

Entering the base, he turned into the main corridor, which was strangely empty of people. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember a time he saw it this empty. Growing nervous, he turned and headed towards the command center, looking for answers. After a few minutes of walking, he spotted Van and Fiona in a small conference room.

"Lieutenant Flyhight…" he shouted, "… do you know where everyone is?" Van looked up, spying Karl in the entrance.

"I think Herman said something about a distress signal from a base a few days away from here. He said some maniac called screaming the Zoids were going berserk and destroying the base. Is that crazy or what?" Van answered, laughing. Karl didn't laugh, finding the situation serious.

"Thank you lieutenant." Karl said, turning and walking out of the small room, walking towards the command room a few doors down at a fast pace. _'Dr. D warned me of this happening… I can't believe so soon, though…'_ he thought, hurrying into the command room.

As Van had said, Herman, some soldiers and Guardian Force personnel were talking frantically in the dim, red-lit room, as if panicked. This made Karl very nervous, and he hurried over to where Herman was standing over a monitor, watching something.

"Herman, what the Helkat is going on?! Zoids developing minds of their own?!" Karl said, wondering if the soldier at the 'attacked' base truly had been crazy.

"Unfortunately yes, Major, Dr. D's fears have been realized, _its_ spreading…" Herman said seriously, looking over at Karl, worry written all over his face. Karl froze at the news, realizing how major a threat this was.

"Already? Where?" he asked, worried for his soldiers.

"Near the Imperial-Republic border, its spread unknown. It's popping up at random bases and villages all over the continent, but by Eve's grace each event rarely lasts more than a few minutes. But this is dangerous, for there was an event near Dragon Head, and if Moonbay is nearby if it happens again…"

"Dear Eve…" Karl said in shock, his eyes widening in fear at the thought of the Zoid Moonbay was carrying coming alive and going berserk.

"Here, take a look at this…" Herman said, typing something into one of the computers. He looked up, and a large map of the continent appeared on the large screen on the front wall. "This is a map of the continent…" he said, glancing down and pressing one of the keys. Suddenly, several red dots appeared on the map, a red highlight spreading outwards from each one until they stopped. "… this is where all the occurrences that have been reported have happened over the last few weeks. We didn't think it was all that serious, since it only happened in sparsely populated areas, but the incident at the base was just a warning of things to come…"

"Strange…" Karl said, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked at the map, "… there seems to be no pattern, no regularity, there should be some sort of common factor about their placement, but there's not…"

"O'Connell brought up the same question before he left to help Thomas fix his Dibision. There has to be something they share, though, there must be some connection between them, they can't just be random…" Herman said, still looking at the map. Karl barely heard, his eyes focused on one particular marker.

"Herman… can you zoom in on that marker there?" Karl said suddenly, pointing to one particularly small red mark. A look of confusion crossed Herman's face, but he did as he said, zooming in on the one, small blotch. The map zoomed in, showing an area of around twenty or so square miles.

"What are you looking for?" Herman asked, "This is just one that happened out in the middle of the desert. Only reason we know of it is because one lone Molga that was passing through went nuts, there wasn't even any harm done. Only strange thing about it is that it lasted nearly four hours…"

"By Eve…" Karl muttered in shock, his eyes widening.

"What?" Herman shouted, not seeing.

"Don't you see?! This is where we captured Reese!! According to this, this even happened _during_ the fight with Raven!!!" Karl shouted, turning to Herman.

"But… but why didn't our Zoids go berserk?" Herman managed to stutter out, taken completely by surprise.

"This happened _during_ the battle, while our Zoids' Combat Systems were activated! Combined with the fact that it was of a weak strength, it didn't gain full control over the Zoids, but it influenced them… that explains everything!! My Zaber's Core Status display showed weird readings right after the fight, and it started acting strange after the Combat System shutdown." Karl said in utter shock, everything falling into place.

"But my Gojulas was fine, I didn't see any weird readings during or after the fight…" Herman said, confused.

"Your Gojulas was down before it happened, and so was Thomas's Dibision. The Command Systems were frozen, the Cores were unresponsive, meaning even if the event gained control over them, it wouldn't have been able to take control of them. And the Dibision has Beak in its Core, which probably stopped it from taking control and reviving the Combat System." Karl explained, remembering what Dr. D had told him.

"But what about Van, Irvine and you? Your Zoids were fully operational when it happened, and so was Raven's Geno Breaker and Reese's Helkat. Why weren't they affected?" Herman inquired, still confused.

"I fear we and our Zoids were affected…" Karl said quietly, "… remember how Van and Irvine went berserk? Our Zoids became influenced with it, and their increased aggression and ferocity transferred to us, and we didn't even realize it…"

"Still, Raven and his Geno Breaker and Reese in her Helkat didn't show any signs of being infected, so why did it only affect our Zoids?" Herman said, realizing how lucky they may have been.

"Simple- Shadow and Specula." Karl said matter-of-factly, "The Organoids were fused when the event happened, negating any effects it may have had. Zeke wasn't fused when the event started, so the Blade Liger was infected before Zeke merged-" Herman and Karl turned and stared at each other, eyes wide with a sudden realization…

"Zeke!!"

* * *

Van and Fiona were still chatting in the conference room, Zeke not with them. The silver Organoid was laying down on one of the countless catwalks that crisscrossed the Zoid hangar's upper level. He was almost asleep, even though he had slept just fine on Van's stolen bed. He was just lazy, tired still from the _fight_ with Shadow.

Zeke groaned and stretched sleepily, showing his full length. He blinked his crimson eyes, which could see just fine in the dim of the scaffolding. He had been resting here ever since the short training exercise and mock fight with Irvine, which was nearing an hour. The hangar was devoid of any people, besides Thomas and O'Connell, who were busy working on the still damaged Dibision. All the other personnel had left for the day, not a soul in the hangar apart from the two humans and Zeke.

Fiona had been acting slightly strange lately, he had noticed. Why, just this morning, she dropped her coffee and just stared off into space, almost like the time before the Death Stinger appeared. Something had to be bothering her, but the Zoidian had put up a mental barrier around her mind, preventing Zeke from looking into her thoughts to discover what had her distressed.

A metallic clunk and a loud curse made Zeke poke his head through the catwalk's guardrails, peering down at the Dibision. Thomas was standing on the laying Dibision's leg, shaking his hand frantically, a hammer at his feet. Zeke knew what he had done immediately, laughing loudly at Thomas, who had smashed his hand with the metal tool. Thomas looked up, glaring at Zeke, which made him stop laughing and pull his head back quickly.

The silver Organoid growled quietly as he settled down again, sighing as he closed his glowing eyes. Zeke felt strange, he had felt something awkward ever since the fight with Raven. _'It feels like something went wrong when I fused… maybe the Liger has a Core virus and I caught it?'_ Zeke thought, shrugging mentally, not really giving it anymore thought. His thoughts soon drifted back to Fiona's strange behavior. She was acting truly odd, almost like she was picking up on another disturbance.

Without warning, Zeke felt something inside him trip, a strange feeling washing over him. He lost all control, his eyes flashing to a vile, sickly green color. All conscious thoughts and reason left him, falling under something's control. He jumped to his feet, his eyes dangerously narrowed, completely still as he listened to the silence of the hangar.

Suddenly, Zeke heard Thomas and O'Connell, drawing the silver Organoid's attention at the _worst_ possible second for them. Zeke looked over the scaffolding, glaring at the two soldiers, whom were completely unaware of their peril. They were too busy with repairing the Dibision's mangled leg to notice the Organoid glaring down at them.

Zeke snarled and leapt down, landing behind Thomas with a loud _thump_. Thomas jumped and spun around, obviously surprised by the Organoid's sudden appearance. Zeke towered over him and growled, standing nearly three feet over the lieutenant's head.

"Zeke!! How many times have I told you to not scare me when I'm working on the Dibision?! This is delicate wiring I'm working on, and if I screw just one up, the whole Zoid'll go down!!" Thomas shouted, not happy that Zeke had scared him. O'Connell, who was on the other side of the Dibision, heard what was happening, and noticed something strange. Instantly, he stopped what he was doing and walked along the Zoid's side, walking around the Zoid's back.

The silver Organoid snarled, his now-green eyes narrowing. Zeke growled threateningly, showing his sharp, dark silver teeth. Thomas stared at him, confusion in his eyes, not understand Zeke's odd behavior.

He caught sight of Zeke's bared teeth and glowing green eyes, but it hit him too late…

* * *

**AN**- Uh oh… who woulda thought cute, lovable, huggable Zeke would be the time bomb, huh? XP Well, Thomas and O'Connell know now!! Lol. I really like how this chapter turned out, and I have already started on the next chapter. While I am at my moms, I will be able to upload freely, so expect constant updates!!

**Announcement!!**- Listen everyone, its very hard for me to PM you to tell you about updates. So, I highly suggest that if you like my fics and want to be notified of updates, to add the fic to your alert list. This will decrease the strain on me, and that means, I'll update faster!! If you like all my fics, then, instead of adding each individual fic to your alert list, to just add me to your author alert list.

And remember, until I get my good laptop fixed, I will only be able to update at my moms. I only stay at my moms for one week at a time, so I will only update for one week, then not at all the following week. I'm sorry, but until my old laptop is fixed, that's how things are going to be.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Well, now Moonbay has met Raven, and no hostility! Yay! I loved how Moonbay fell out of her Zoid, and how Shadow teased her about it. Lol. XD Please review!! ;D

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	7. Infected

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! I'm so evil, aren't I? Not only did I shock you with the unknown 'occurrences', but also left you hanging with poor Thomas basically cornered by an 'infected' Zeke. This chapter is going to focus more on the Guardian Force than on Moonbay and Raven; I feel like I've given those two too much attention and need to make up for it. And see? I have a method to my madness. Van and co. weren't that evil naturally; they were being influenced by their 'infected' Zoids!! But now, the question is whether or not Zeke can be freed, and if he's going to kill Thomas and O'Connell, or someone else!! Anyway, please enjoy and review chapter 6- Infected!! (creepy, ain't it? XP)

Btw, here is an updated Organoid speaking guide…  
_/Hello/_- Organoid-to-human  
/Hi/- Organoid-to-Organoid  
'_Hey'_- thinking

* * *

_**.:Chapter 6- Infected:.**_

O'Connell hurried around the back of the Dibision, noticing something strange in Zeke's voice. _'I've never heard Zeke sound like that before… he sounded more like Ambient or Shadow than normal Zeke…'_ he thought, worried that something may be wrong with the Organoid.

Suddenly, O'Connell heard a deep-throated roar and Thomas shout, a strange metallic clang ringing through the air. A different sound, an odd scratching, almost squeaking noise, like a nail being run down a plate of steel, pierced the air, further worrying him.

"Zeke stop!!" Thomas yelled, though it was partially drowned out by Zeke's loud growls. O'Connell broke out in a run, skidding around the back of the Dibision, freezing at what he saw- Thomas was pressed back into a small cavity in the Dibision's leg, trying to get away from Zeke, who was clawing and biting at the narrow opening of the cavity, growling in frustration that his jaws couldn't reach him.

O'Connell didn't know what to do or what was wrong with Zeke, but he had to do something, for Thomas wasn't going to be safe for long. The Organoid snarled and reached into Thomas's hiding place, trying to grab him and pull him out. O'Connell heard Thomas cry out in pain as one of Zeke's claws caught his arm, and O'Connell knew he had to get Zeke away from him.

"Zeke! Zeke! Over here! Zeke!!" O'Connell yelled, leaning down and picking up a metal pipe and throwing it at the growling Organoid. It smacked into Zeke's face, making him roar and stagger away a few feet, clutching his face with bloody claws.

"O'Connell!! What are you doing?! You need to get outta here!! Zeke's been infected, he doesn't know what he's doing!! Get away before he gets you, too!!" Thomas yelled, telling O'Connell to save himself and leave him.

"I can't leave you sir! And if we let him get away, he could hurt somebody else, he could kill somebody!" O'Connell shouted, looking around frantically for anything he could use to protect himself. Zeke whipped around and snarled, flexing his talons and opening his jaws, showing sharp teeth.

"Listen to me!! He's going to attack you!! You have to get out of here and find help!! You can't handle him on your own!!" Thomas shouted, seeing Zeke tense from his hiding place.

"Lieutenant!" O'Connell shouted, "I've got an idea!! I'll keep him occupied, and you go find Van! If I run, he'll catch me and come back for you, but if I lead him away, you can find help!! You've got to run the moment I say so, or else we're both dead! Now get ready, I'm going to draw him away!" Thomas was quiet for a moment, as if considering his plan.

"Alright, but be careful! Don't underestimate him!" Thomas warned, knowing the plan was extremely risky. O'Connell watched as Zeke tensed further, flicking his tail, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly, Zeke snarled and launched, charging with jaws open. O'Connell was frozen for a mere moment before he turned to run back around the Dibision, but that small delay would cost him. Zeke's initial charge missed, but he was much closer than O'Connell knew was safe. O'Connell bolted behind the Dibision, trying to draw Zeke away from Thomas. Zeke was completely focused on him, and he decided now was the time.

"Thomas!! Now!!" he screamed, hoping Thomas would hear. Thomas shouted something back, but he didn't catch it. O'Connell turned sharply, heading towards the open hangar doors, trying to get Zeke to follow him outside. Zeke, however, realized what they were planning. The Organoid wheeled around, running back towards the Dibision, where Thomas was.

"No! Zeke!! Over here!!" O'Connell shouted loudly, throwing a small piece of broken armor at the fleeing Organoid, hitting him square on the temple. Zeke went down instantly, falling hard to the steel floor before sliding to a stop, completely unmoving. _'No! I killed him!'_ O'Connell screamed mentally, fearing he had killed the Organoid with the hit.

To his relief and horror, Zeke growled and staggered back to his feet, turning and glaring at him, eyes narrowed, glowing with malice. O'Connell was frozen, the Organoid's icy eyes seeming to pierce right through him. Zeke growled, baring his teeth, flicking the sharp tip of his tail like a hunting cat. O'Connell looked up quickly, and managed to see Thomas as he made it out of the hangar. He hoped Thomas wasn't too badly hurt and would be able to find help, or else he was dead.

Zeke snarled and lunged, catching O'Connell with his guard down. The silver Organoid spun, smashing his tail into the young captain's side. O'Connell cried out in pain as the bladed tail-tip sliced into his side, the shear force of the blow knocking him to the ground, where he was completely defenseless.

"Help!!" O'Connell screamed, Zeke jumping on top of him, pinning him to the ground. The silver Organoid snarled, his sickly green eyes gleaming, sharp teeth bared, his rear claws cutting into the young captain. O'Connell struggled to get free, but the Organoid was too heavy. Zeke was acting more like a crazed predator than a peaceful Organoid; he was trying to kill him for no reason. The Organoid growled deeply, pushing his foot into his stomach, forcing the air from O'Connell's lungs, threatening to choke him.

Zeke lifted his head and roared, staring at him through narrowed green eyes as O'Connell lost consciousness…

* * *

Van and Fiona were sitting in the small conference room, Van reading the results of his Liger's test runs and Fiona sipping a salted coffee. She was reading a book about the Ancient Zoidians, and both she and Van were quiet. The book helped her to remember some of her past, which was good because her memories were still a little blurry in spots.

Fiona started to take a sip of coffee, but suddenly gasped and dropped it, the cup spilling all over the table. Something was terribly wrong; she could sense something horrible had happened. Van jumped and stared at her, startled.

"You okay Fiona?" Van asked, looking at her strangely. Fiona barely heard, staring out of the conference room and out into the hallway.

"I have to go, I'll be right back." Fiona said, getting up and hurrying out of the small room, not giving Van any time to respond. She knew something wasn't right, and her instincts told her to investigate. For some reason, she thought it might be tied to Zeke, but just why she thought that, she wasn't sure. She walked quietly down the hall, towards the Zoids hangar.

Fiona rounded the turn, and saw something that made her freeze in her tracks, for at the end of the corridor, collapsed against the wall, was a person. She took a step closer, and recognized who the person was…

"Thomas!!" Fiona cried, running over to him. Thomas lifted his head at her voice, but he didn't move any more or say anything. Fiona knelt down to him, and then she saw the blood. His arm was covered in blood, slashed nearly open and covered in punctured, like he had been stabbed. "Thomas, what happened?!" she asked, terrified.

"Fiona… Fiona, listen to me…" Thomas said weakly, "… you gotta get help… O'Connell… he's gonna get O'Connell…"

"Who attacked you?! What happened?!" Fiona asked frantically, completely horrified.

"Fiona please… get help… you have to hurry…" Thomas wheezed, closing his eyes. Fiona was shocked, but she realized that she had to get help for him. She turned around, trying to see if anyone was in the hall, but it was deserted.

"VAN!!!!" Fiona screamed, hoping Van could hear her, for she was afraid Thomas would die if she left. To her relief, Van appeared from the conference room, looking around for her.

"Fiona? Where are you?" Van shouted, looking the opposite direction.

"Van!! Hurry!! It's Thomas!!" she shouted. Van turned, seeing her and running towards her. He grew pale when drew closer, catching sight of Thomas's badly injured arm.

"What happened?!" he managed to gasp out, horror written all over his face.

"I don't know. He keeps telling me someone's after O'Connell and to get help." Fiona said, looking up at him. "Stay with him, I'm going to get Karl and Herman." She said, getting up and running towards the command center. She stopped in the door and tried to catch her breath, and looked for Major Schubaltz and Major Herman. She saw them, towards the back, focused on a map marked with red markings.

"Karl!! Herman!!" Fiona cried, "I need help!! Thomas is hurt!!" she screamed, and instantly Karl spun around.

"What?! Where is he?!" he shouted, worry showing for his brother.

"He's down the hall, someone attacked him!! We need to hurry!!" she yelled, turning and running back down the hallway. Karl and Herman ran after her, following her back to Thomas. As they rounded the corner, Karl froze in shock, seeing the blood and some of his brother's wounds, though a towel that Van was using to try and stop the bleeding covered most of them.

"Thomas!!" he cried, running over to him and kneeling down. His brother didn't respond, for he was weak from blood loss and didn't even have the energy to open his eyes. He lightly held Thomas's arm and looked at some of the wounds, and he was shocked by the deepness and number. Herman came up behind him, looking at the horrific wounds on Thomas's arm.

"Karl! These were caused by an Organoid!!" Herman said, looking down at Karl. Karl looked up at him and nodded, noticing the same thing.

"I know, but- wait a minute! Didn't you say O'Connell was helping Thomas with the Dibision?!" Karl said suddenly, looking at Herman. Herman's eyes widened instantly, and he held his breath.

"Whatever got Thomas must have gone after O'Connell!!" Herman said, and he turned to Van. "I have to go find O'Connell. Karl stay here, I have to go find him. Van, I need you and Fiona to come with me. I won't be able to handle the Organoid alone if I find him." Van and Fiona nodded, and reluctantly left their friend's side to follow Herman towards the hangar. Karl stayed with Thomas, trying to keep his brother from bleeding to death. The towel Van had been using was almost completely soaked with blood, and it seemed no matter how hard he tried, Thomas's wounds just kept bleeding. Thomas groaned as Karl pressed the towel against the wounds, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and trying to move his arm away.

"I'm sorry, Thomas." Karl said quietly, cringing, knowing it had to hurt. "What happened to you? How did you get attacked?"

"He… he jumped down… got me from behind…" Thomas breathed, "I t-tried to get away… but he bit me, and rammed me into the D-Dibision… I hid in between the armor, b-but he t-tried to pull me out… O'Connell saved my life, but I t-think he got him… he'll come back, you need to… get out of here, Karl…"

"Thomas, I won't leave you…" Karl said, and he began to panic as Thomas's breathing began to weaken, "Thomas, Thomas listen to me, you've got to stay awake…"

"Karl, you… you have t-to stop Zeke… he… he's going to k-kill someone…" Thomas wheezed, his breathing slow and nearly inaudible. Karl was in a panic, fearing his brother was going to die right in front of him. Despite his best efforts, his brother's wounds kept bleeding, every time he wiped the blood away, another crimson gem would form in the wounds and leak out. He looked down at the now-crimson towel in his hands, his gloves slick with his brother's own blood.

'_Zeke has to smell this… it's only a matter of time before he finds us…'_

* * *

Specula yawned loudly, lying on the soft cot next to Reese's bed, trying to get a little sleep, like Reese was. Her Zoidian partner was deep asleep, finally getting a decent rest in the darkened room. Specula had slept earlier, so trying to get a nap was proving difficult.

Suddenly, Specula heard someone scream, coming from somewhere outside the infirmary. Specula's head shot up, her golden eyes glowing in the dark room. _'That sounded like a soldier… is someone being attacked?'_ she thought, cocking her head. The sapphire Organoid looked over at Reese, jumping off the bad. _'She'll be fine, these are nice people, they wont hurt her if I'm gone for a few moments…'_ Specula thought, quietly making her way towards the door.

The sapphire Organoid slipped silently outside, quietly closing the door behind her. Specula turned, following where she thought she heard the noise, which was towards the hangar. She stealthily made her way through the deserted hallway, her dark color melting into the shadows.

Without warning, she heard another scream, and by the sound of it, someone was in serious pain. Specula ran out the rest of the way, skidding out into the hangar. She scanned the seemingly empty hangar, searching for the source of the cries. She saw Zeke close to the open hangar doors, on top of someone, seemingly playing with one of the Republican soldiers…

But then she saw the blood.

Specula immediately froze, taken completely by surprise. Zeke was _attacking_ the young soldier. Zeke's jaws were covered in blood, the silver Organoid biting the seemingly dead soldier. His claws were also coated in blood, and a small scrap of green cloth was caught on one, suggesting he had probably killed another person. His eyes were not their normal crimson color, but a bright, vile green, and she realized that something was wrong with him.

The sapphire Organoid was about to turn away, not wanting to draw Zeke's attention and possibly endanger Reese, when she saw the soldier move. She was shocked; not believing the poor soldier was still alive. There was blood everywhere, the young soldier had lost much more than was safe, and he should have been unconscious. She couldn't just leave him now, she had to do _something_; she wasn't heartless like Ambient or uncaring like Shadow.

Specula jumped into the hangar, hissing deeply, lowering her head and taking a deep breath, trying to make herself seem larger and more threatening. Zeke's head instantly snapped up, blood dripping down his jaws.

/Zeke! What are you doing?!/ Specula growled, her glowing golden eyes narrowed.

/Leave me, female. Thomas and O'Connell are mine!/ Zeke snapped, baring his bloody teeth. Specula recoiled slightly at his fierce tone, and was insulted by him calling her 'female', it demeaned her, she felt.

/There is something wrong with you!! Snap out of it!!/ Specula snarled, trying to get through to him with her mental powers. Unfortunately for the soldier, Zeke had set up a mental barrier, preventing her from getting through. Specula hissed in frustration, whipping her bladed tail violently and raising her head slightly, her curved face horns pointed towards him.

/Silence! This is my prey! Leave or I will kill you!!/ Zeke roared, snarling as he took a step towards her, starting to approach. Specula realized she wasn't getting through and that she was in danger, so she tried a trick she had used once on Shadow. She whined and lowered her body and head, crouching low against the ground, lowering her tail and avoiding eye contact. Zeke stopped his approach upon seeing her submissive stance, raising his head, looking her over for any signs of aggression. No longer viewing her as a threat, he turned back to the soldier.

Specula waited a moment, cringing as she watched Zeke bite down on the soldier's arm, the soldier moaning weakly. The second Zeke stopped paying attention to her, she struck. Specula snarled and charged, closing the gap in amazing speed, ramming into the silver Organoid like a bull. She used her horns to full effect, hooking them into Zeke's side armor, lifting his whole weight off the ground and tossing him.

Zeke yowled in pain as he was thrown hard into the wall and hit the floor, jumping to his feet, snarling and glaring at the sapphire Organoid. Specula hissed, standing over the soldier, flexing her sharp claws and whipping her long, powerful tail threateningly. Standing to her full height, she towered several feet over the silver Organoid, making herself seem much more powerful and dangerous. She roared and narrowed her golden eyes, opening her jaws, exposing her long, sharp teeth as a show of force.

Her display unnerved Zeke, and he backed off. He turned and ran, disappearing from her view behind the damaged Dibision. Specula was about to give chase, but a slight movement from the soldier broke her focus. She looked down, and her eyes widened when she realized just how badly Zeke had injured the soldier, whom she guessed was O'Connell.

He was severely cut by Zeke's sharp claws, covered in slashes all over. His arm was badly torn by the silver Organoid's sharp teeth, and he had bite wounds on his shoulder. He was bleeding badly, and his white clothes were now stained crimson. His breathing was very faint and weak, and he wasn't moving or making any noise.

Specula cocked her head and leaned down, lightly tapping his shoulder with her snout, trying to see if he would wake up. O'Connell didn't move or make any noise, and Specula knew that wasn't a good sign. She growled and pushed on his shoulder more sharply, and the soldier groaned weakly.

'_At least he's alive…'_ Specula thought, _'… but judging by all the blood, he might not be for long…'_ she thought more darkly, seeing how his wounds were still bleeding. Specula lifted her head and looked around the hangar, searching for someone who might be able to help O'Connell.

Suddenly, two people appeared from behind the Dibision, and Specula sighed in relief, until she realized who it was- Van Flyhight and Rob Herman. She roared anyway, catching their attention, hoping they would help the soldier at her feet. She grew slightly nervous as Herman ran over, not trusting him, since he had had a hand in the attack on her mistress.

As he drew closer, she stepped back, hissing slightly as a warning, but let him reach his injured comrade.

* * *

"Major Herman, he's not here…" Van said, looking around the Dibision, not seeing any sign of the young captain. Herman barely paid him any attention; too busy looking for his trusted comrade. He was almost in a panic; terrified that O'Connell had been attacked and was injured, or worse.

Herman walked around the front of the Dibision and froze, for near the hangar door, collapsed on the ground, covered in blood with a roaring Specula hovering over him, was O'Connell…

"O'Connell!!" Herman screamed, running over to Specula and O'Connell without any caution of the sapphire Organoid. Specula stepped back and hissed, but Herman barely noticed, too focused on O'Connell to care what the Organoid was doing as he kneeled down.

"For Eve's sake…" he gasped, seeing the horrific wounds that covered O'Connell. His normally white clothes were stained a deep crimson and torn, exposing the deep slashes that covered him. His arm, much like Thomas's, was torn to ribbons, bleeding heavily. His shoulder was covered in deep punctures, and he knew that he had been bitten.

"Major Herman, what- Helkat!!" Van started to ask what was wrong, but cursed loudly as he ran over to Herman, catching sight of O'Connell. He stared wide-eyed; shocked at the horrific injuries the young captain had received. Fiona came up behind Van, and grew very pale as she saw O'Connell, collapsed and bleeding heavily at Specula's feet.

"O'Connell? O'Connell, can you hear me?" Herman asked, gently shaking his comrade's shoulder. O'Connell didn't respond, and that worried him greatly. He glanced up from him and looked at Specula, felling anger bubbling up inside him. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the sapphire Organoid, fully intending to kill her.

"Herman stop!!" Fiona shouted, pushing the gun's point away from Specula, "Specula didn't attack him!!"

"How do you know?!" Herman snapped, angry that Fiona was interfering.

"Just look at her…" she said quietly, "… there's no blood on her claws or mouth, she couldn't have attacked him, she must have found him after he was attacked." Herman looked at Specula and sighed as he put his gun back into his holster, his anger dissipating.

"But, if Specula didn't attack him, who did?" Herman asked more quietly, looking up at her. Fiona looked down at him, before looking back at Specula.

"Let me try and ask her…"

* * *

Fiona looked at Herman, knowing he had to be feeling a lot of conflicting emotions, and she knew it was only his nature to think Specula had attacked one of his closest comrades. She bit her lip and looked up at Specula, who was a few yards away, watching them with her bright, glowing eyes. She looked scared, and she was breathing rather heavily, as if she had just run a long distance or fought.

"Let me try and ask her…" Fiona said quietly to Herman, walking towards the sapphire Organoid. Specula hissed quietly and took a step back, lowering her head slightly, showing her sharp horns defensively. Fiona stopped, not wanting to anger or panic the Organoid, who she knew was scared.

"It's okay, Specula, I'm not going to hurt you…" she said softly, trying to calm the sapphire Organoid down a little. Specula stared at her with her piercing golden eyes, as if sizing her up as a threat. Fiona sighed slightly and closed her eyes, gently laying her hand on the Organoid's forehead, trying to reach Specula mentally.

_/It's okay, Specula, I won't let them hurt you…/_ Fiona said, _/… I know you didn't hurt O'Connell…/_ Specula froze as she mentally reached her, and Fiona let the Organoid explore her mind, knowing it would help her calm down and realize she wasn't a threat.

_/No, I didn't hurt O'Connell…/_ Specula finally answered, her tone calm and unthreatening, _/… I saved him, __he__ was trying to kill him, and __I__ fought __him__ off…/_

_/Who? Fought who off?/_ Fiona questioned, _/Who attacked O'Connell?/_

_/Isn't it obvious?/_ Specula snorted, as if amused, _/Zeke attacked him, he was trying to eat the poor soldier when I found them… lucky I came across them when I did, or O'Connell would be dead right now/_ Fiona gasped and broke the mental link, taking a step back and wheeling around, looking at O'Connell. She would have never expected that Zeke would ever do such a thing, let alone to O'Connell and Thomas.

"Herman! She says Zeke attacked him!!" Fiona shouted, her eyes wide. Instantly, Herman and Van's eyes widened, as if they had both been slapped.

"Zeke?! Fiona, there must be some mistake!" Van said, not believing that his best friend could have attacked and nearly killed both Thomas and O'Connell.

"I was afraid of this…" Herman sighed, closing his eyes. Van looked down at him, a confused look on his face. "…Karl and I worried that Zeke may have been infected, but we never thought this would happen…" he said quietly, shaking his head slightly.

"Infected? What are you talking about, Herman?!" Van said, obviously confused.

"Give me your communicator." Herman said, holding out his hand without looking at Van, ignoring his question. Van sighed and handed him the communicator, still confused.

"Major, we need to get O'Connell to the emergency medical bay as soon as possible." Fiona said quietly, looking down at the still unresponsive captain. Herman looked at her and nodded, clicking on the communicator.

"Karl, we found O'Connell…" Herman said grimly, lowering the communicator.

"You did? Is he alright?" Karl asked, his voice tinny and warped through the small device.

"No, he's been attacked." Herman answered quietly, "He's unconscious and covered in slashes, and there's blood everywhere, I don't know if he's gonna make it…"

"You have to get him to the medical bay. Thomas said Zeke attacked them; it appears we were right. Thomas's condition has gotten worse, he's not responding anymore and he's still bleeding, I'm afraid he's close to dying…" Karl said quietly, trailing off at the end.

"I'll get an EMT for both of them, but you have to keep pressure on his arm or he _will_ bleed to death…" Herman answered, clicking off the channel. He searched for the emergency frequency, and sighed in relief when he found it.

"This is the emergency frequency." A male voice said flatly.

"This is Major Herman. I need an EMT in the Zoids hangar and main hallway near the command center now." Herman commanded.

"What happened? Who is involved?" the man asked.

"Organoid attack…" Herman responded, "… Lieutenant Schubaltz has major injuries to his right arm, and Captain O'Connell has severe wounds on his stomach, chest, shoulder and arm. Both are in danger of bleeding to death and are unconscious. We need help now!"

"I'll send an EMT right away, sir!" the man said, shouting orders to someone. Herman handed the communicator back to Van, and focused on O'Connell again. He still hadn't moved or made any noise, and if not for his barely audible breathing, one may have thought he was dead. He was close to death, he had lost much more blood than was safe, and if the EMTs didn't arrive soon, he very well could die.

"Major, I'm going to find Zeke before he attacks somebody else. Let me know when the EMTs get here and how Thomas and O'Connell are doing." Van said, turning away, "Fiona, I need you to come with me, I think you'll have a better chance of getting through to him than I would alone." Fiona nodded and started to follow him, leaving Herman with O'Connell and Specula.

Herman lightly held O'Connell's wrist, feeling for a pulse. His heartbeat was very weak and irregular, not a good sign. _'I should have realized Zeke was infected earlier! The signs were everywhere, I should have known!! It's all my fault!!'_ Herman screamed in his head, blaming himself for O'Connell's condition. Specula stayed a few yards away, watching them both with her glowing eyes, but left them alone.

"O'Connell, O'Connell please, wake up…" Herman said softly, gently shaking O'Connell's shoulder again. O'Connell groaned weakly, and Herman sighed in relief, knowing at least he was, at least partially, conscious. He was worried still, though, of the amount of blood O'Connell had lost. There was a pool of blood around his comrade, and even though the bleeding from his wounds had slowed, he was still bleeding.

Suddenly, Herman felt something smooth and cool push against his shoulder, making him jump slightly. He turned, and sure enough, Specula was beside him, nosing his shoulder, growling softly. She wasn't acting aggressive or angry, she seemed more curious than anything. He reached up and laid his hand on the sapphire Organoid's snout, looking down at O'Connell again and sighing.

_'I hope the EMTs get here soon, O'Connell's not going to last much longer…'_

* * *

**AN**- I bet you guys weren't expecting that, now were ya? XP Poor Thomas and O'Connell got ambushed by Zeke!! Who woulda thought that, huh? XD I'm in a good writing mood, and I will also try to get some more OC drawings up on my DeviantART account. Again, if you want to see detailed drawings and chibis of my Organoid OCs, all drawn by me, please check out my account there via the link at the top of my profile page.

Again, if you want to know when my fics are updated, I highly recommend that you add the fics you want alerts from to your story alert list. Or, just add me to your author alert list. This will tell you of updates, and take a strain off me. Also, the computer crisis is almost solved!! I only have one virus left on my old laptop, and it should be fixed by next week. But until that, my time both here and at DeviantART will be limited to when I can get online via my mom's home computer or my ol' PSP. XP

I have the next chapter started, and it should be done soon. Now, I need to start working on some of my other fics. Many of my fics are in desperate need of updating. XP lol. I'll be hard at work on them, so expect updates!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I had a lot of fun writing this, especially since this was my first shot at writing Thomas, O'Connell, Herman, and Fiona! And ya see, they aren't all mean, they have hearts. XP lol. But, please leave a nice review!! ;D

(Btw, an 'EMT' is an 'Emergency Medical Team'. I've been around firefighters a lot, so I know the firefighter and medical lingo. XP)

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	8. Uncertain Futures

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Aww… poor O'Connell and Thomas, right? I bet none of you thought they would get attacked, and by Zeke, none-the-less!! XP I'm on a role with this fic!! Again, I felt like I sorta neglected the Guardian Force, so I wanted to focus on them for a while, but, the 'occurrences' will play a key role in this fic, but not 'til later. They do have a name, but I just haven't told you yet. XP You'll learn its name later on, but not now. Also, Raven and Moonbay and Shadow will have a brief appearance in this fic, and will come back next chapter. And, a new character from GF you'd never expect!! Squee!! Yay for me and my suspense addiction!! XD Lol. Anyway, here is chapter 7- Uncertain Futures!! (bet that makes ya worry, don't it? XP)

* * *

_**.:Chapter 7- Uncertain Futures:.**_

Raven slowly started to wake up, hearing someone saying his name and feeling something gently shaking his shoulder. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he still didn't feel much better. His ribs burned with every breath, making breathing a demanding task. The countless cuts and bruises that covered him ached, but whatever medicine Moonbay had put on them helped ease the pain. His head still hurt, throbbing with a dull pain, making concentrating even for a brief time difficult. He started to feel himself drifting back off to sleep, ignoring the voice and the shaking.

"Raven… c'mon, it's time to wake up…" he heard Moonbay say softly, lightly shaking his shoulder "… if you don't get up, you're going to miss dinner…" she sighed, "… Shadow's waiting for you outside…" Raven groaned weakly and opened his eyes slightly, blinking slowly, his vision foggy and blurred. His vision cleared a little, but he still couldn't see well.

"How long was I a-asleep?" Raven asked, yawning quietly as he started to become fully aware of his surroundings.

"Hmm… I think about four or five hours, no, make that six…" Moonbay replied, looking over at a digital time display on the main consol.

"Six hours?!" Raven said in shock, for he had only thought he had been asleep for a few minutes.

"Yeah, but you needed it, you'll need rest to get better and get your strength back up." Moonbay said, pressing a button on his safety harness, the straps releasing. "Are you going to be able to walk, or are Shadow and I going to have to help you?" she asked, looking out of the empty cockpit at what he believed was probably Shadow.

"I… I think I'll be okay…" he answered, slowly pushing himself off the seat and standing on his own, keeping his hand on the wall behind him for support. A look of surprise crossed her face, as if she was surprised he was able to stand.

"I've got a sleeping bag and some blankets laid out for you next to Shadow's mat near the fire for the night, and dinner should be ready soon." Moonbay said as she grabbed a jacket from the pilot's seat, before climbing down out of the cockpit. Raven slowly made his way to the front of the cockpit, looking down at the camp. It was nestled in a small canyon, the two walls barely thirty yards apart, just barely accommodating Moonbay's Gustav. A small fire was burning in the center of the camp, a pot hanging over it, something cooking in it. Shadow was curled up near an empty sleeping bag, the one Moonbay had laid out for him. Moonbay was on the other side of the fire, stirring whatever was cooking over the fire.

Raven carefully climbed down out of the cockpit, moving cautiously so not to reopen or worsen his wounds. He slowly made his way over to Shadow, who was snoring quietly, sleeping peacefully on the mat. Raven sat down on the sleeping bag, looking up at the sky, which was painted with vibrant colors from the fading light of the setting sun. Already a few pinpoints of light shone through the colors, the first and brightest stars of the night gleaming in the dying glow of the sun.

He was lost in the beauty of the setting sun for what seemed like forever, until a curious nudge from Shadow broke the trance the sunset seemed to cast over him. Raven looked down, seeing Shadow looking up at him, his eyes bright and serene. He smirked and laid his hand on Shadow's ebony snout, slowly running his hand up and down his smooth muzzle. His Organoid purred loudly, closing his eyes and scooting closer to him, tapping the tip of his tail against the sand happily.

Raven looked at Shadow more closely, inspecting his Organoid's wounds. His stomach was beginning to heal, the once deep slash now shallower and smaller. His once badly mangled leg was wrapped carefully in fabric, but he could tell it was starting to heal. The scattered scratches and punctures that had once covered his body were now gone, fully healed. In fact, he hadn't seen Shadow in such good shape since the day he was reborn.

Shadow snorted quietly and lifted his head, nosing his shoulder. Raven smiled and patted his neck, careful not to touch Shadow's freshly healed wounds. He ran his hand up and down the Organoid's neck, making him growl happily. Shadow closed his glowing eyes, gently nosing his chest, purring softly.

_/Raven… I'm so glad you're back… I was so worried…/_ Shadow said softly, lightly pressing his head against Raven's chest, careful of his wounds.

"So was I, Shadow…" Raven sighed, "…I didn't think I was going to wake up after I lost consciousness…"

_/Thank Eve Moonbay found us…/_ Shadow said,_ /…you wouldn't have made it through the night if she had left us/_

"Why _did_ she help us, Shadow?" Raven asked, the question having plagued him ever since he regained consciousness, "Surely she knows who we are and what I've done, so why did she help us anyway?"

_/I don't know, Raven…_/ Shadow said truthfully, _/… but you can trust her, she patched both you and I up and didn't turn us in, and I can tell she isn't a threat/_

"Good, because you wouldn't be able protect yourself from a kitten, Shadow!" Raven scoffed sarcastically, teasing the great Organoid. Shadow lifted his head and looked down at him, a slightly annoyed and humorous look on his face. Shadow snorted loudly and narrowed his eyes, a smirk crossing his muzzle.

_/You're one to talk, you wouldn't be able to fight your way out of a cardboard box!/_ Shadow mocked, growling loudly. Raven laughed, knowing Shadow was probably right. He smirked and patted Shadow's snout, rubbing his Organoid's smooth muzzle. Shadow closed his eyes and fully relaxed, thrumming loudly as he stroked him. He yawned loudly, showing his sharp silver teeth before laying his head lightly on Raven's lap, licking Raven's wrist as he continued to stroke him. Raven couldn't help but smile at his Organoid, the once _notorious_ black Organoid reduced to a gentle, affectionate, large purring metal kitten.

"Shadow… you're such a pushover…" Raven smirked, looking at his partner. Shadow opened an eye lazily, looking up at him for a brief moment, before he closed it and nuzzled his hand with a whine, wanting him to keep rubbing him. Raven sighed and started petting Shadow again, knowing Shadow would just keep bugging him until he did. Shadow growled contently, wagging the tip of his tail happily. He purred and gently nuzzled him, curling around him, sighing loudly.

_/I'm glad you're back, Raven…/_ Shadow said quietly, licking his side and nuzzling him again. Raven laughed quietly, scratching Shadow's reptilian crest.

"Glad to be back, boy…" he answered, looking up and at the fire. The pot over the fire hung just above the glittering flames, the bright light stained different colors from the desert wood. He could feel the warmth of the flames through the cooling air, the camp cast in dark shadows as the sun sank below the horizon. He looked over at Moonbay, who was laying on her sleeping bag, reading a book of some sort. She seemed familiar for some reason, which he thought strange, but just where he had seen her before, he didn't know. Raven remembered faces and facts about people he met, not where he met them or their names, so he was unable to remember where he had seen Moonbay.

He gazed at the blazing sunset again, the bright swatches of color seeming to have been brushed across the otherwise pale sky. Other than the crackling of the fire and Shadow's loud purring, the desert was oddly quiet, but the quiet was a peaceful one. The sand around him wasn't like the course grains of the dunes, but was fine and soft, an odd pale color compared to the dingy yellow of the dunes and wasteland. The canyon that surrounded him had steep, vertical walls, carved by long-vanished water, and provided excellent cover to keep them hidden and would shield them from the biting night winds. The air was slowly beginning to chill, the cold of the night descending on the silent desert.

Raven looked down at himself, for the first time realizing just _how_ injured he was. His battle suit was torn in several places from the glass shards, though the largest tears were sewn shut, by Moonbay no doubt. He could feel the familiar restrictive tightness of medical tape around his side and middle, keeping him from moving the wrong way and further worsening his broken ribs. His chest and shoulder were wrapped in gauze, covering the large gashes that had been inflicted by the shards of glass. The bandage around his forehead hid the cut he had received when he had hit his head, shielding it from sight. His right arm was wrapped with soft gauze, the deep slash protected by the thick bandages. He hadn't remembered being this badly hurt since the explosion of the Geno Saurer, but he hoped the new wounds wouldn't leave painful scars like the one on his palm, but he wasn't sure, considering the deepness and severity of the injuries.

A soft wind drew his attention away from his wounds and back to the sky, the colors of the sunset fading into the dark hues of twilight. Bright stars flickered in the darkening sky, dimmed by the glowing light of the full twin moons. A slow breeze drifted across the pale sands, playing with his hair, bringing with it the chill of the night. He shook his head and looked down at the fire, suddenly feeling empty inside, as if he had lost something dear to him, but his foggy memory of the fight prevented him from figuring out what.

'_I feel… like I've lost someone close to me… like someone I'm close to is hurt… but that doesn't make any sense…'_

* * *

Karl sat in the emergency medical bay, looking at his brother's heart monitor. The doctors had just barely managed to stabilize him in time to keep him from dying, but it had been too close for Karl. By the time the EMT had found them, Thomas had lost so much blood that he was within minutes of bleeding to death. Zeke had sliced through most of the major veins and arteries, but by the grace of Eve the doctors managed to repair them enough that they could give him a life-saving blood transfusion.

The doctors were still working on O'Connell in surgery; the young captain was very bad off. He had several crushed ribs and internal injuries, and had lost over half his blood. One of Zeke's claws had torn open his chest, severely damaging one of his lungs and tearing through half of the vital arteries. The doctors were struggling to just keep him alive, let alone repair all the damage Zeke had done. Just the fact that he was still alive was a miracle, but no one knew just how long the young captain would last.

Karl lifted his head as Herman walked into the all but deserted room, sitting heavily on a chair, his face in his hands. Herman had been in a panic and hadn't rested since they began working on Thomas and O'Connell, nearly four hours before. He was so stressed he couldn't stay still for long, and it was wearing him ragged.

"Any news on O'Connell, Herman?" Karl asked, looking at the young Major. Herman didn't move or make any notion that he had heard him. The room was silent, the only noise coming from Thomas's heart monitor and oxygen mask.

"No… the surgeons are still trying to get him stabilized and stop the bleeding…" Herman finally said, not looking up. Karl could tell from his voice that he was severely stressed, and he couldn't blame him, for O'Connell was one of his closest comrades and friends.

"Don't worry Rob, O'Connell will pull through…" Karl tried to reassure him, "… he had the courage to fight an Organoid with his own bare hands, I'm sure he'll make it through this…"

"Colonel, I have faith that he'll make it through, but his wounds…" Herman shook his head, "… I've never seen anyone sustain those kinds of injuries and live more than a few minutes. The senior surgeon said he had never seen such bad injuries in his entire life, and that he had no idea how he was still alive. He said that if they couldn't get the bleeding stopped, he wouldn't survive the night…"

"Herman, the doctors will try their best, we just have to have faith in them." Karl said, knowing it was the only thing they could really do. Herman looked up at him and nodded, before standing up.

"Have you heard from Van?" Herman asked, "Have he and Fiona found Zeke?"

"No, but they're looking." Karl answered, and Herman turned and walked out of the room. Karl looked back over at Thomas, sighing quietly. He had never been so scared in his life when he was trying to stop Thomas from bleeding to death; he truly thought he was going to watch his brother die and be helpless to do anything. But by Eve's grace that didn't happen, and hopefully Thomas would be okay.

At the moment, however, Thomas was still in bad shape. He had half a dozen machines and monitors hooked up to him, the blinking and beeping of the systems the only noise in the room. Two IVs were attached to him, one giving him much needed blood and the other fluids to keep him stable. His badly slashed arm was wrapped tightly in bandages, as was a small bump on his forehead caused when Zeke rammed him. The doctors had also discovered he had two broken ribs and a sprained ankle, along with minor internal bleeding. Thomas had been very lucky, if O'Connell hadn't drawn Zeke away, he would have bled to death before anyone knew the attack had happened.

"I just hope Van realizes the risk he's taking…" Karl said quietly to no one in particular, "… if Zeke did this to Thomas and O'Connell…" he closed his eyes and sighed,

"… there's no telling what he could do to Van and Fiona…"

* * *

Van and Fiona carefully and quietly made their way through the deserted halls of the base, searching for Zeke. They had been searching for hours, but their friend has simply vanished after mauling Thomas and O'Connell. The only clue they had found was a scrap of blood-soaked cloth from Thomas's uniform, and a few scattered drops of blood, but nothing more. Even Fiona was having a hard time tracking the Organoid down, and the fact that they were stumbling blind through the corridors in search of an Organoid that had just nearly killed two highly trained soldiers unnerved Van greatly.

It was nearing ten o'clock, and all the base personnel were in their quarters early, to keep them from being caught out in the open by Zeke, like Thomas and O'Connell had been. _'Well… not everyone…'_ he thought, for he and Fiona were wandering the halls blindly and with only a pistol in search. If Zeke caught them unaware, they would be completely defenseless and unable to defend themselves; they would end up like Thomas and O'Connell, or worse.

Fiona had been oddly silent the entire time, no doubt troubled by the sudden events. Van couldn't blame her; he was pretty freaked out himself, shaken by the fact that his Organoid partner had nearly killed two of his friends. Before they had set out, Dr. D had explained to him what had happened to Zeke, and he found in hard to believe. That, and the fact that his Blade Liger and the 'occurrence' had _possessed_ him during the fight, making him go berserk and completely destroy Raven and Shadow. He finally realized that had been the source of the guilty feelings that had been plaguing him, that he had mercilessly attacked Raven and Reese without much provocation. If they had struck first, he wouldn't have felt bad, but he had struck first, and very likely killed Raven, whom hadn't caused any trouble or hurt anyone since the Death Saurer's defeat. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand- tracking Zeke down.

Suddenly, both he and Fiona heard something moving towards them from one of the branching hallways. Van motioned for Fiona to get behind him as he drew his pistol, not wanting Zeke to hurt Fiona. Fiona nodded and got behind him, her crimson eyes focused on the corner where the sounds were originating. Van raised his pistol and clicked the safety off, aiming carefully, readying himself to fire. He watched as a figure rounded the turn, but suddenly jumped back behind the corner, swearing loudly. Van lowered the gun immediately, recognizing the voice.

"Irvine?" he asked, making sure he wasn't mistaken.

"For Eve's sake, Van!! What the Helkat was that for?!" Irvine shouted, "Don't you think shooting me is a little extreme for payback for scaring you?!"

"Irvine, it was an accident…" Van said, putting his gun away as Irvine cautiously came around the corner, "… we thought you were someone else…"

"What do you mean 'someone else'?" Irvine yelled, "Whose brains are you trying to blow out, for Eve's sake?!"

"I'm not trying to kill anyone, I only have this for defense…" Van answered, "… Fiona and I are trying to find Zeke."

"Why, dare I ask, are you looking for Zeke with a pistol?" Irvine asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously and crossing his arms.

"Irvine, Zeke attacked and nearly killed Thomas and O'Connell…" Fiona said quietly, her eyes lowered to the floor. Irvine's eyes widened, looking as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"What?! Zeke?! Why the Helkat did he do that?!" he screamed loud enough for Eve herself to hear, throwing his arms up in confusion.

"He was infected during the battle, he and our Zoids were caught in an 'occurrence' during the fight with Raven, and he fell under its influence and attacked Thomas and O'Connell before Specula drove him away…" Van answered, his eyes also downcast. Irvine just looked at them strangely, as if have a hard time registering that Zeke had _attacked_ and nearly _killed_ Thomas and O'Connell.

"Thomas and O'Connell… they're alright, aren't they?" Irvine asked, as if dreading the answer.

"No, they're not…" Van said quietly, "… Thomas's arm was slashed open, and he nearly bled to death before the EMT could get to him. The doctors managed to stabilize him, and he should be able to recover. O'Connell… O'Connell was slashed and clawed and bitten severely, he had tried to get Zeke away from Thomas but Zeke caught him. He's been in surgery for hours now, but the doctors still haven't stopped the bleeding or managed to stabilize him; they don't know if he'll make it through the night…"

"Holy Helkat… I never thought Zeke could do such a thing…" he breathed, shocked, "… do you guys need any help?"

"Yeah, we'd appreciate it, Irvine." Fiona said sweetly, smiling despite her fear of Zeke hurting Irvine. Irvine nodded, and Van started down the hallway, once again his pistol drawn and ready, just in case.

Van, Fiona and Irvine quietly made their way deeper down the corridors into the base, alert for the slightest sign that Zeke was nearby. The hallways were very dim, making spotting the silver Organoid against the light walls nearly impossible. Van hoped Fiona would be able to sense Zeke before Zeke sensed them, or else they were all in serious danger. If Zeke found them, he could sneak up and ambush them before they even realized he was there, and they would be dead before anyone would be able to call for help.

"Hey Van, do you have a flashlight or something?" Irvine asked, even though he could use the cameras in his eye patch to see. Van reached into his pocket and found a small LED light, pushing the button, a bright white light flooding the dark hallway. Everyone cringed at the sudden intense light, except for Van, whose eyes were wide and staring straight ahead. Irvine noticed this and looked at him strangely, not understanding Van's odd look.

"You alright there Van? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he mocked, but Van didn't react. He just stared ahead, his face pale, as if he was staring down death itself. Irvine turned and followed his gaze, and he realized what Van was staring at…

Zeke was lying on the ground, mere _feet_ away…

"Dear Eve…" Irvine gasped, staring at the Organoid. Zeke didn't move or make any notion that he even acknowledged their presence, just lying on the metal floor, unmoving.

"Is… is Zeke alright?" Fiona asked, looking at Zeke oddly.

"I'm not sure…" Van said quietly taking a step towards his Organoid. Zeke didn't react, and that's when Van realized his eyes were closed and that he was asleep. Van walked over to his Organoid and kneeled down, knowing the danger he was in. Fiona slowly made her way over beside him, fear showing in her eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Fiona whispered, a confused look on her face.

"I'm not sure Fiona, but I think he's unconscious." Van whispered back, not looking up from the silver Organoid. Very cautiously, he reached out and laid his hand on the Organoid's neck, testing Zeke's reaction. Zeke growled and his eyes blinked open, making everyone freeze. He lifted his head and opened his jaws, showing his faintly red teeth, before arching his neck around, staring at Van. He snorted and leaned closer, sniffing Van's face, his jaws just inches from Van's throat.

"Van… don't… move…" Irvine whispered loudly, but Van already knew that. He just watched as Zeke sniffed him, his crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. Zeke growled suddenly and licked him, wagging his tail back and forth.

"Zeke?" Van asked, confused. Zeke cocked his head, but coughed loudly, as if ill or choking on something. "Zeke, get up boy. We need to take you to see Dr. D, he'll know how to cure you."

"Van, Zeke… Zeke's not infected anymore…" Fiona said, confusion showing in her voice.

"Well… maybe Organoids are like people…" Van shrugged, "… maybe if they get sick they develop immunity to it after a little while…"

"That actually makes sense, Van." Irvine said, "And I actually thought you were going to attack us, Zeke… what was I thinking…" he shook his head, smirking.

"C'mon guys, we've got to get Zeke to Dr. D, and check up on Thomas and O'Connell…" Van said, starting back towards the infirmary, which was near Dr. D's research lab. Zeke growled happily and bounded after him, acting as if nothing had ever happened. The Organoid wagged his tail, until he coughed, a small shred of bloody white fabric floating out of his jaws. He cocked his head at the falling piece of fabric, but quickly grew board and chased after Van.

'_Zeke may be better for now, but unless Dr. D can develop an antidote, he could fall under the infection's influence again and attack someone… or worse…'_

* * *

Reese sat on her bed, slowly petting Specula, who was curled up on the cot beside her's. Specula had explained everything that had happened, about why Van had tried to kill Raven, how Zeke had become infected and nearly killed Thomas and O'Connell, and that the blood that was once on her muzzle was from when she had driven Zeke away from O'Connell.

"You were good to defend O'Connell, Specula…" Reese said quietly, stroking Specula's now-clean snout. Specula purred loudly, wagging her tail and sighing happily.

_/I wasn't about to let Zeke kill the poor kid, but I may of got to him too late…/_ Specula sighed, _/… the doctors have been working on him for hours, but they're still just trying to stop the bleeding…/_

"I never thought Zeke would turn into an Ambient…" Reese shook her head, patting Specula's head before looking out the window. Specula lifted her head and looked at her, knowing what she was thinking.

_/Raven again?/_ she asked, knowing.

"Yeah…" Reese said quietly, "… I'm worried about him, if what you said was true, and his Geno Breaker was completely destroyed, then he's trapped in the middle of the dunes without any help or water, he'll die…"

_/Reese… he'll be okay, I promise…/_ Specula nuzzled her arm, _/… he has Shadow with him, and he won't let anything happen to Raven…/_

"I know but… but I can feel something wrong… he's alive, but he's in danger…" Reese said softly, closing her emerald eyes.

_/I can feel it too, but I feel Shadow is in danger…/_ Specula sighed, following her gaze out the window, _/… I just hope he wasn't infected…/_

"Me too…" Reese said, "… if he was, then both he and Raven are in serious danger… but Shadow has a high immunity to those kind of things, because of Zoid Eve reviving him."

_/Yes, and I even built an immunity by basking in Zoid Eve's light, and who knows, maybe Shadow transferred some of his immunity to the Breaker?/_ Specula shrugged, a trace of hope in her voice.

"Maybe…" Reese sighed, staring at the dual full moons through the partly open white curtains of the empty room. The moons' pale light illuminated the empty sands, giving the dunes and eerie glow. Seeing the bright stars in the dark sky reminded her of Twilight, her Helkat, and she began to wonder if they were finished repairing her.

_/Maybe they finished with Twilight, do you want to try and walk to go check on her?/_ Specula inquired, knowing what she was thinking. Reese nodded, hoping seeing Twilight would help ease her thoughts. She took one last look at the calm desert through the window before she slid out of the bed. She looked at the white clothes she wore with disdain, for she hated the color white, and missed her old blue clothes. Her ankle ached, but the pain wasn't unbearable, so she thought she would be able to make the short walk to the hangar. Specula jumped off her bed, standing beside her, making sure she was okay. Reese patted her snout, making Specula purr loudly.

_/Do you think we will get in trouble for wandering around on our own?/_ Specula asked, cocking her head.

"I don't know…" Reese shrugged, "… but we aren't doing anything against the rules, so I don't see a problem." Specula growled quietly, as if in disagreement, but didn't say anything.

'_I hope Twilight will be okay, she means so much to me, being Niccolo's resurrected Helkat and all…'_

* * *

**AN**- I'm sorry not much happened in this chapter, but I felt a slow, quiet follow-up chapter was needed after last chapter's blood fest. Lol. Poor O'Connell, he's in rough shape, isn't he? Now listen, I myself have been locked in a hospital for years when I was young, so I know how doctors deal with traumatic injuries and severe wounds for the most part. And I myself have had several blood transfusions, and please note they are used in that kind of situation, as are fluids, for I've had dozens of those put into me as well. And yes, Twilight is Tyrol, or whatever Niccolo's Helkat's name was. ^^; Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!! I loved it when Van and Irvine ran into each other, and when Shadow and Raven were messing with one another. XD Lol. But, thanks for reading and please leave a nice review!! ;D

**Important!!**- Well, the other day my cat tore off the 'C' key on my laptop. The key still works, but I have to press the tiny little silicon switch instead of the normal key, so its difficult. This has made it hard to type, and is why the last sections with Van and co and Reese seem so rushed; I was hurrying to get them done because I was having a hard time typing. I will still be able to type up the chapters-in-progress, but they will take a little longer. Please bare with me until I fix this!!

Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter!! I worked on it, but the next chapters will be better, and soon the mystery Zoid will come into the spotlight!!! Yay!! But, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave a nice, non-flaming review!! ;D

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	9. Nightmares and Revelations

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Yup, time for another update!! Btw, the new GF character I was talking about last chapter, that was Niccolo's Helkat, Tiroll or whatever its name was. This chapter will focus more on Raven. And, this chapter will feature one of my _famous_ flashbacks/dreams as well!! You know, like chapter 3 of _**Fury's Core**_ and the whole of _**The Pit: Rewrite**_. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 8- Nightmares!! (kinda ominous, ain't it? XP)

**Caution**- the dream will be bloody and violent. If you have seen the unedited version of episode 49- _The Distant Stars_, you'll understand. If you haven't, the unedited version showed Raven's parents after Ambient killed them, and Ambient actually attacking Raven. Anyway, if you have seen the uncut edition of episode 49 or read my one-shot _**Blue-Eyed Demon**_, you'll know what to expect.

**Warning**- the dream _will_ make you cry. I don't care if you don't like Raven, but if you have a heart, you will tear up. I teared up writing this, so expect the same to happen to you. Grab some tissues and a teddy bear (or Organoid) to hug, and read on.

Btw, in here I will use Raven's real name briefly, Joyce, so don't be confused.

* * *

**_.:Chapter 8- Nightmares and Revelations:._**

Raven was fast asleep, but it was far from a sound sleep. He was tossing and turning, muttering inaudible words. The dark Organoid beside him was too deeply asleep to sense his partner's distress, snoring softly and curled up like a cat. Moonbay was also fast asleep, she also not hearing Raven's panicked cries. Raven was having a nightmare, but not any nightmare, but one that had plagued him for months, one from his past that refused to die…

* * *

_Raven ran down the hallway of his old house, hearing panicked screams coming from one of the upstairs rooms. He didn't know what was happening, the house should be empty besides he and Shadow, but he was hearing what sounded like a fight in the old research room. Shadow was nowhere to be found, he seemed to have just vanished, which worried him, but another scream broke his thoughts. Raven ran up the stairs and down the darkened hallway, towards the room where he thought the noises were coming from._

_He turned into the room, and instantly froze, not believing what he was seeing. Ambient was merely five feet_ _away, staring at him, the Organoid's glowing eyes narrowed dangerously. But what shocked him most was that Hiltz was standing across from him, leaning against the wall with his arms loosely crossed over his chest, a calm smirk on his face._

"_Hiltz?! How on Zi are you here?! You're dead!!" Raven shouted, momentarily ignoring the growling Organoid. Hiltz merely scoffed, rolling his ebony eyes._

"_Oh really? Than how am I standing here in front of you?" Hiltz mocked, smirking._

"_How should I know!!" Raven yelled, "And how the Helkat is Ambient here?!"_

"_You know quite well why we're here, Raven…" Hiltz said slyly, another evil smirk crossing his face. Raven narrowed his eyes at him, not understanding, until it hit him. His eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat._

"_No… t-that's impossible…" Raven stuttered, his eyes widening, "… it can't be… it can't be!"_

"_Oh yes it can…" Hiltz laughed cruelly, "… nothing's impossible, Raven…"_

_Raven wheeled around to his right, and instantly all the color drained from his face- for he was reliving the day of his parents' deaths. His father was lying in a heap on the ground, blood covering him from his torn open side and chest, already dead. His mother was collapsed on the ground, her long raven hair obscuring her face, blood leaking from a slash on her side. Raven blinked and stared at her for a moment, seeing the hair over her face moving slightly, and he realized with a start that she was still alive._

_Without a second thought Raven ran over to her, kneeling down to her level, both shocked and terrified. His blood ran cold when he saw just how badly injured she was. Her shoulder was ripped to shreds, the blood soaking her black and violet shirt. Her side had been torn to pieces by Ambient's spined tail, a pool of crimson surrounding her from the injury. A deep slash ran the length of her left arm, cutting clear down to the bone. A scratch on her forehead dripped blood, a stream of the dark liquid snaking down her pale face. She looked dead, but the soft wheezing of her labored breath was the only indicator she was still alive._

"_Kathryn?" Raven whispered her name, reaching out towards her uninjured shoulder, but hesitated; unsure of what would happen if he touched her. She didn't react to his voice, but Raven heard her draw a sharp breath. "M-mom?" he said softly, gently shaking her shoulder. He heard her groan, and saw her eyes blink open slowly, their once vibrant emerald color dull and pale. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to focus on him, managing to just barely push herself off the ground._

"_J-Joyce?" she wheezed, her voice weak and fading. Raven nodded slowly, swallowing hard to keep himself from sobbing. Kathryn groaned and lowered her gaze, starting to fall. Raven grabbed her before she hit the ground, pulling her closer to him, holding her carefully in his arms. He was being as gentle as he could, trying not to cause her anymore pain. He was fighting to keep himself from falling apart, but seeing his young mother like this was horrible, and he had to struggle to keep himself from breaking down._

"_I-I'm here…" Raven choked, on the verge of falling apart. Kathryn blinked her emerald eyes, their color slightly brighter, a little color returning to her pale face. She shifted slightly, reaching up towards him with a shaky hand. Her hand just touched his cheek, sticky with drying blood, unable to reach with her badly injured arm. Raven reached up and lightly pressed her hand against his facial mark, her hand soft and warm like he always remembered, his gaze meeting her's._

"_Y-you've gotten so b-big… Joyce…" she whispered, a painful smile appearing on her face. Raven's heart broke upon seeing that, tears building in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat. "… y-you're father w-would be pr-proud…" she wheezed, her eyes starting to close._

"_Mom…?! S-stay with me, mom!" Raven pleaded, tears dripping down his face, terrified Kathryn was going to die in his arms. Kathryn used her other hand to free a necklace around her neck, lifting it up slightly. A small, delicate charm hung from the silver chain, a fragile carved silver Organoid laid against a paper-thin layer of sapphire and purple Core Crystal for background, set in a silver circle._

"_H-here, Joyce…" she said weakly, holding out the fragile necklace, "… I always w-wanted you t-to have this… I-I was going t-to make it in-into a charm, but I c-cant now…" Raven looked at her for a moment, letting her hand go to take the silver necklace from her hand. He held the necklace for a moment, looking at it, before he brought his hand up to his face again, holding her hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, the sadness inside him smothering any words he tried to say._

"_I-I should have been here s-sooner… I c-could have stopped him…" Raven closed his eyes and lowered his head, realizing this was all his fault. Kathryn shook her head 'no', wiping a tear away from his face, as if trying to calm him down._

"_It's n-not your fault, J-Joyce…" she said soothingly, another weak smile finding its way across her face. "… I s-should have listened t-to you, Joyce… y-you always said t-that Or-Organoid was n-nothing but t-trouble…" she said quietly, her eyes beginning to close again and her breathing weakening._

"_M-mom?!" Raven whimpered, knowing what was happening, "No! Y-you can't die!" he cried, starting to panic. Kathryn opened her eyes, looking at him for a brief moment before closing them, a slight smirk appearing._

"_Luna is w-waiting for me… I-I c-can see her, J-Joyce…" she whispered, her voice quieting, "… I'm g-going to be with her s-soon…"_

"_No! Please! I… I can't lose you again!!" Raven pleaded, tears running down his face. Kathryn opened her eyes slightly, looking up at him, their color once again dull and cloudy._

"_I-I'm sorry, Joyce…" she breathed, "… but Luna is c-calling me, I m-must go…"_

"_No, please hold on!!" Raven cried, even though he knew nothing could save her. Kathryn's gaze met his, her pain and suffering showing in her empty eyes. She blinked slowly, her dim eyes beginning to glaze over. Raven completely broke down, sobs escaping him as he watched his mother fade away in his arms._

"_Joyce…" she whispered, smiling weakly as she ran her thumb gently up and down his tear-stained cheek, "… I-I love you…" she said softly, her emerald eyes closing. Raven's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat. Kathryn groaned weakly, her hand slipping from Raven's grasp, a ragged sigh escaping her lips before she stilled, completely unmoving. Raven knew instantly in his heart that she was gone; he had been too late to save her._

_Raven swallowed his cries of sadness, trying his hardest to keep from fully breaking apart. He gently laid her down on the blood-covered floor, tears clouding his vision as he did so. She looked no different than if she was sleeping, but Raven knew she was never coming back._

_The glittering of her necklace caught his attention, making him focus on his burned hand. The delicate charm had been one of Kathryn's most prized possessions, her only tie to her past as an Ancient Zoidian, besides her long-deceased Organoid, Luna, who had died from a rare illness. She had always used to say that one of her Zoidian friends had made it for her as a gift, and that it had protective and healing properties. Raven had never seen her without it, let alone hold it or even closely look at it._

"_Such a shame, really…" Hiltz said suddenly, breaking the silence, "… having to kill a fellow Zoidian, especially one of her knowledge and talent, but I'm willing to make such sacrifices…" he said emotionlessly, smirking cruelly. Raven gritted his teeth in anger, grasping the necklace tightly before stuffing it in his pocket. He stood up slowly, his fists clenched in anger towards the red-haired Zoidian._

"_You're a monster, Hiltz!!" Raven growled, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth in a vain attempt to control his overwhelming anger, "How could you do such a horrible thing?!"_

"_Simple… I just point and Ambient gets the hint, it's not that complicated…" Hiltz merely shrugged, as if he hadn't the slightest shred of guilt that he had just murdered Raven's parents, "… personally I don't care much for all the blood, but Ambient sometimes enjoys himself a little too much…"_

"_Shut up, Hiltz!!" Raven yelled, turning around, glaring death at the Zoidian. Hiltz merely smirked, leaning more against the wall, not at all threatened by him._

"_You know… it would be a real shame if I had to kill __two__ Zoidians today, Raven…" Hiltz said calmly, his smug smirk further angering Raven, "… but I'm sure Ambient wouldn't mind tearing into another…" he added, his ebony eyes seeming to gleam with pure malevolence and cruelty. Raven narrowed his eyes slightly, confused on what Hiltz meant._

"_What do you mean two Zoidians, Hiltz?! Kathryn is the only Zoidian here!!" Raven snapped, not understanding what the red-haired man was getting at. Hiltz scoffed and shook his head, as if amused._

"_Are you really that stupid, Raven?" he said, smirking cruelly as he looked up at Raven, "… I'm looking at a Zoidian right now…" he said evilly, his smirk broadening. Raven just stared at him, confused at what Hiltz meant._

"_You're the idiot, Hiltz…" Raven retorted, "… I'm not a Zoidian!"_

"_Oh really?" Hiltz said slyly, "Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but you __are__ a Zoidian, at least in part. Since your mother was a Zoidian, you have Zoidian blood; in fact, you're more Zoidian than human…" he smirked, his casual tone out of place in the bloody atmosphere. Raven just stared at him, his violet eyes wide. He had never considered the fact that he was half Zoidian until now, and he realized Hiltz was right, he was a Zoidian._

"_But… but how can you tell that I'm more Zoidian than human?" Raven finally managed to say, confused on how Hiltz had been able to tell._

"_Simple…" Hiltz smirked, "… your eyes. Zoidians have brighter, more vibrant eyes than normal humans, and they sometimes glow slightly in darkness, like an Organoid. And also the fact that you survived the Geno Saurer's destruction hints that you are more Zoidian. Zoidians are hard to kill and highly resilient to severe injuries, if you were more human, you would have died in the explosion…"_

"_Why do you care that I'm a Zoidian? I don't understand what you're getting at, Hiltz…" Raven said, becoming slightly worried as a cruel smirk crossed the red-haired Zoidian's face._

"_Oh, I don't care at all, but Ambient does…" Hiltz smirked, looking over at his crimson Organoid, who was tense with his burning emerald eyes focused on Raven, "… he just loves the taste of Zoidian blood, and I'm sure he'd love to tear into you…" he said cruelly, his smirk widening. The color drained from Raven's face as he looked over at the bloody Organoid, knowing Ambient was going to attack._

"_Hiltz…" Raven warned, not looking away from the bloody, growling Organoid. Hiltz merely laughed, evil and cruelty the only emotions in his voice._

"_You've been a nuisance from the beginning, Raven. I'll never understand why Ambient didn't just eat you the first time, I guess he was just too soft at the time, but that won't be a problem this time…" Hiltz said cruelly, turning to his Organoid. "Ambient… attack!" he commanded, pointing to Raven. Ambient narrowed his eyes, a twisted smirk crossing the Organoid's muzzle as he crouched. Raven knew instantly that there was little he could do to save himself or fight off the blood covered metallic beast, but he would try. He swallowed hard, slowly stepping towards the door, never taking his eyes from Ambient._

_Suddenly, Ambient roared and sprung, taking Raven by surprise. He managed to dodge the attack, but he stumbled and lost his balance. Ambient jumped to his feet, wheeling around and whipping his spiked tail towards him in a blur, smashing the spined tip into Raven's side, knocking him through the open door and out into the hallway. Raven screamed in pain as he hit the stone wall of the hallway, feeling his shoulder break against the cold stone, sliding to the ground and laying awkwardly on his left side._

_Raven didn't move, his eyes closed and body still, not possessing the will to get back up. His shoulder was burning with white-hot pain, and he could feel warm blood dripping down his stomach from the punctures of Ambient's tail spikes. Ambient had scored a devastating hit; the spines had stabbed deep into his side, and the blow had broken at least three of his ribs. The deep wounds were interfering with his breathing, his lungs refusing to function, his breathing weak and ragged. He felt strange, his body heavy and any movement difficult and painful, making him fear the force of him being thrown against the wall had broken his back._

_Ambient growled deeply, the loud clanking of his footsteps as he drew closer echoing through the silent hallway. Raven opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the crimson Organoid's hulking figure, not even trying to escape or fight back. Ambient narrowed his glowing emerald eyes, glowing with a wild fury, his blood-covered muzzle contorting into a twisted grin, his claws twitching as he eyed him. He slowly swept his tail from side to side, flexing the long spikes in anticipation; the silver spines tainted a fiery crimson from Raven's own blood._

_Raven stared at the demonic Organoid, unable to do anything else. That one blow from Ambient's powerful tail had rendered him defenseless, leaving him helpless at the murderous Organoid's feet. He was almost positive that his back was broken, feeling sharp stabs of pain in his back every time he breathed. He knew that it was most likely a mortal injury, but it didn't really matter; he knew Ambient wasn't going to let him live long enough for the injury to kill him. Broken and bleeding, he was helpless and completely at Ambient's mercy._

"_Humph… down already?" Hiltz sneered, leaning against the inside of the doorway, "… I thought you would at least put up a fight, considering you're a Zoidian and all… you're making it too easy for him…"_

"_S-shut up, Hiltz…" Raven managed to force out, glaring at the Zoidian. Hiltz merely laughed at him, before he looked over at Ambient._

"_He's lived long enough, Ambient…" Hiltz said evilly, "… kill him…" he smirked, before he turned and disappeared back into the dark room. Ambient turned back to him and growled, his blood stained teeth bared in a feral snarl. Raven blinked slowly and looked at Ambient, seeing not an Organoid, but his approaching death and his parents' killer. The bloody Organoid snarled and leaned down to him, his jaws mere inches from Raven's face. Ambient snorted loudly, the Organoid's hot breath ruffling his hair._

_Ambient growled loudly, a sadistic grin spreading across his bloody muzzle. Raven just stared at him, unable to move without sending pain shooting through him from his back. He was going to die, he knew it, and there wasn't a thing he could do to help himself. He wasn't even able to move, let alone defend himself or try to get away. Everything had happened so fast, he was having a hard time merely trying to comprehend the events of the last few minutes._

_/At long last I finally get to kill you…/ Ambient said cruelly, a grim smirk spreading across his bloody muzzle, /… and I'm going to make you suffer…/ Raven lifted his head slightly, gritting his teeth against the stabbing pain in his back the movement caused._

_"Y-you think you c-can make… make m-me suffer, Ambient…?" Raven breathed, having to force himself to form the words, the pain from his back making even thinking hard, "… I-I just w-watched my mother d-die in my arms, d-do you really t-think you c-could do… do anything w-worse to me?"_

_/Oh of course I can, Raven…/ Ambient smirked, /… but I'd love nothing more than to see you die a slow and painful death, so I think I'll just wait and-/_

_"Go ahead, A-Ambient…" Raven cut him off, "… y-you won't have t-to… w-wait much l-longer…"_

_/Now where's the fun in that?/ Ambient said cruelly, a sadistic smirk creeping across his muzzle, /True, you won't last any longer than your mother did, especially with your back broken and body paralyzed…/ the crimson Organoid sneered, his smirk widening as he drew amusement from his pain, /… just be thankful my hunger is sated, otherwise I would have torn into you and began eating already…/ Raven narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the Organoid's mentioning of Kathryn, his words bringing back the overwhelming emotions._

_"Y-you're sick, A-Ambient…" Raven growled, his eyes narrowed fiercely, "… if a-anyone deserves t-to die, it's you… you're n-nothing more t-than a heartless, sadistic d-demon w-without a soul… I'm a-at a loss t-that Eve would c-create a m-monster like you…" Ambient stared at him, his eyes wide with shock, the flicking of his tail stopping, as if the fact that Raven had the nerve to insult him was a surprise to him._

_/You will pay dearly for that, Raven!!/ Ambient snarled, striking at Raven with blinding speed. Raven screamed in pain as Ambient's claws slashed across his chest, the Organoid's icy talons tearing through him with ease. He winced as a sharp pain shot through him from his broken back and shoulder, the fresh pain threatening to knock him unconscious. He gasped at the pain, feeling warm blood spreading over him from the wounds. Despite the overwhelming agony, he managed to lift his head and smirk at the Organoid, not giving in to the pain._

_"I-is that… t-the be-best you c-can do, A-Ambient…?" Raven mocked, his breathing heavy and ragged from the wounds the Organoid had dealt. Ambient grinned darkly and snorted in amusement, as if finding Raven's persistence humorous._

_/Even moments from death, you're still as cocky and persistent as ever…/ Ambient sneered, laughing demonically, /… but that won't do you any good now, now will it?/ he smirked cruelly, /… you, however, are the most determined of my victims so far today, considering your back is broken, side punctured, chest ripped open, ribs shattered, shoulder snapped, paralyzed… and yet you still cling to life… well, like mother like son…/ he added, his evil smirk broadening. Raven narrowed his eyes, their empty amethyst color seeming to glow faintly in the dim light._

_"Y-you… you're a-a monster…" Raven growled, feeling pure hate towards the Organoid bubbling up inside him. Ambient merely smirked, laughing evilly, as if taking his words as a complement. Raven sensed something alarming in his voice, but he was unable to determine it before Ambient struck._

_Ambient struck with lightning speed, grasping Raven's shirt with his clawed hands, yanking him from the ground sharply and slamming his back to the wall, pinning him to the stone wall. Raven howled in agony, unbearable pain shooting through him, the sudden and hard movement worsening his broken back. Ambient growled evilly and pushed him into the wall, making him cry out in pain. Raven had never felt pain this intense in his entire life, but for some reason, he hadn't passed out, and he briefly wondered if it was his half-Zoidian blood. Ambient growled in amusement, bringing his head right next to Raven's face, a sadistic grin spreading across his bloody muzzle._

_/Now… what were you saying, Raven?/ Ambient hissed, narrowing his burning emerald eyes. Raven looked at the Organoid blankly, his eyes barely open and cloudy from the overwhelming pain. He couldn't react, he couldn't move, he couldn't even struggle, the pain from his broken back smothering any thoughts. Ambient seemed amused by his silence and pained breathing, and laughed cruelly. He smirked and released his hold, letting Raven fall back to the ground hard. Raven screamed in pure agony as he hit the ground, eyes squeezed shut and gasping for breath, before he began to weaken, death drawing closer._

_/And so the great Raven falls without so much as a whimper of protest…/ Ambient mocked, leaning down to Raven's level, his jaws mere inches from his face, /… I honestly thought you would be more of a challenge, Raven, but instead I took you down in a single blow… you put up a better fight when you were eight, at least then you managed to get a hit in before I knocked you out, and I was even going easy on you! Matter of fact, Kathryn put up a better fight than you before I grew bored and finished her…/_

_"Y-you de… d-demon…" Raven breathed without opening his eyes, feeling his life slipping away. He heard Ambient freeze, and he knew the Organoid was angered by those words. He waited to feel the inevitable teeth and claws, to feel the Organoid finish him. Ambient growled loudly in his face, his warm breath making him open his eyes slightly. Ambient was hovering over him, a twisted smirk adorning his muzzle. He raised his bloody hand, splaying the blade-like talons, his malice-filled grin further broadening._

_Raven watched as Ambient's clawed hand came down, not even feeling the Organoid's talons slashing his throat, before everything went black…_

* * *

Raven's eyes flashed open, gasping for breath and his heart pounding. He looked around frantically, expecting to see Ambient hovering over him, but instead Moonbay was leaning over him along with Shadow, concern showing on their faces. He blinked and tried to slow his breathing and heart rate, the fact he was just dreaming sinking in.

"Raven? Are you alright?" Moonbay asked, a worried expression on her face. Raven swallowed and nodded slowly, not really sure if he was alright himself. He looked over at Shadow, who leaned down to him and nosed his arm, growling in concern.

"I… I'm fine boy…" Raven said softly, reaching up and laying his right hand on Shadow's snout.

"Helkat Raven, you reopened your arm…" Moonbay sighed, seeing dark blood staining his sleeve over the wound, "… that doesn't surprise me, you were tossing around pretty hard. Here, I'll go get the medical supplies and get you fixed up so you can try and get back to sleep…" she said, getting up and starting towards her Gustav, the small transport Zoid hidden in the shadows of the canyon.

_/Raven, what happened? You were screaming and crying… were you having the nightmare again?/_ Shadow asked, concern showing in his glowing sapphire eyes. Raven immediately sat up and touched his cheek, and felt cold tears and sticky blood from his reopened wound. He quickly wiped them from his face, hoping Moonbay hadn't seen them.

"Shadow… do you remember what I told you about my mother?" Raven asked, looking up at his Organoid. Shadow cocked his head, but nodded 'no'.

_/All you told me was that her name was Kathryn Chen and that she was killed by Ambient…/_ Shadow answered, looking at him strangely, _/… why?/_

"Well… Kathryn… she was a Zoidian, Shadow…" Raven said quietly, looking down at his burned hand. Shadow's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, looking as if he was about to fall over.

_/What?! Your mother was a Zoidian?! You… you're part Zoidian?!/_ Shadow roared, obviously shocked. Raven nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from his burned hand. _/But why did you never tell me before, Raven?/_

"I… I never really thought about it, Shadow…" Raven answered truthfully, "… that dream reminded me, and I realized I had inhuman traits I never considered before… I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner, Shadow…"

_/… Raven, a Zoidian? I never would have guessed…/_ Shadow smirked, growling in slight amusement, _/… well, that does explain a lot… especially how you were able to learn to communicate with me so quickly, while it took Van months to learn even how to understand Zeke's body language…/_

"Yeah… but, why didn't I realize it sooner?" Raven asked, now he the one confused.

_/Well… are you sure you didn't just dream up the fact of Kathryn being a Zoidian?/_ Shadow suggested, shrugging.

"No, Shadow, I know she is a Zoidian, she had an Organoid named Luna, and she used to tell me stories of her past when I was younger; I know she was a Zoidian…" Raven shook his head, looking up at Shadow, "… but wouldn't you have been able to sense the Zoidian blood in me, Shadow?"

_/Ever since we met, Raven, I knew you were special, I just couldn't figure out why… I think that is probably the reason that has eluded me all these years…/_ Shadow answered.

"Shadow… listen, if you ever hear me screaming like that in my sleep again, wake me up. I don't care if you have to throw water on me to get me up, but do it, alright?" Raven said, a look of almost worry or fear in his slightly glowing amethyst eyes. Shadow nodded slowly, as if he was confused.

_/Okay… may I ask why?/_ Shadow inquired, cocking his head to the other side, growling softly. Raven looked down at his side and sighed, almost able to feel Ambient's spines sinking into him as he thought back to the horrific nightmare.

"… my dream, Shadow, I was reliving the day my parents were killed, but it wasn't right. I wasn't eight, I was my age now, and Hiltz and Ambient acted like they had come back from the dead…" Raven said quietly, "… but things didn't happen right, my mom, Kathryn, she was still alive when I reached them, but she died in my arms. And Ambient… Ambient attacked me, Shadow; I could almost feel him smashing his spines into my side and his claws scratching at my chest… I… I died, Shadow… Ambient killed me…"

Shadow looked at him for a long moment, as if taking everything in. The dark Organoid stood up and walked over beside him, laying back down and nosing his shoulder, growling softly to comfort him. Raven laid his right hand on Shadow's snout, the familiar feel of Shadow's muzzle helping to calm him down and push the haunting images of the dream from his mind. Shadow curled around him and pressed the side of his head against his chest, purring softly, helping to clear the dream from his thoughts and settle him down.

_/Raven, don't you worry, Ambient and Hiltz are long dead, they won't hurt you…/_ Shadow reassured him, nosing him gently. Raven sighed quietly, the fact helping settle him down and calm his unease. He reached up and ran his hand up and down his Organoid's neck, making Shadow close his eyes and purr loudly. Shadow lifted his head and nuzzled his shoulder gently, still purring, his familiar touch helping to calm him down.

"T-thank you, Shadow…" Raven said softly, patting Shadow's neck lightly. Shadow purred loudly, lifting his head, his sapphire eyes opening slightly. He growled softly and licked his face, making him laugh quietly.

_/You know, Raven, your eyes are glowing…/_ Shadow said, smiling slightly and nosing his shoulder. Raven smirked and swatted lightly at the Organoid's face, making Shadow snort loudly and snap his head back. He laughed at his Organoid's expression, which made Shadow smirk. The Organoid growled and nipped at him, lightly butting him with his head, knocking him over. Raven yelped, but the soft sleeping bag cushioned the jolt enough that it didn't hurt. Shadow growled louder and hovered over him, and evil look in his eyes.

_/Raven, you shouldn't be picking fights you can't win in your state…/_ Shadow sneered sarcastically, narrowing his eyes slightly. Raven laughed and swatted Shadow's nose again, making the Organoid shake his head and snort.

"I may be weak, but I'm still strong enough to take you on!" Raven smirked, laughing. Shadow sighed and smiled, leaning down to Raven's level. Raven reached up and ran his hand up and down his Organoid's snout, making him purr loudly and close his eyes.

_/Raven, don't worry, Ambient and Hiltz will never hurt you again, I won't let them…/_

* * *

Reese looked at her repaired Helkat, Twilight, standing silently in the dark, deserted hangar. Her Zoid's midnight blue armor was glittering in the artificial light, giving the appearance that the entire Zoid was sculpted out of sapphire. The Helkat's silver claws and highlights gleamed against the dark blue coloration, looking as if fashioned from the stars in the night sky. Her golden eyes glowed in stark contrast to the blue body, looking like a comet burning in the twilight.

"Wow… they did a good job on you, huh girl?" Reese said, looking up at her Helkat. Twilight's eyes flashed and the Zoid laid down in front of Reese, making a purr-like growl, cocking her head slightly. Reese smiled slightly and rested her hand on the Helkat's face, making the Zoid purr like a kitten. Twilight opened her cockpit, letting Reese inside. She sat down in the pilot seat, opening a little compartment near the controls.

Reese reached inside the small cavity, pulling out a few delicate pieces of paper. The slightly crumpled papers had pictures drawn on them- one of Tiroll, one of a Rev Raptor, and the last, one of her and Specula. Niccolo had done the cheerful, colorful drawings the day he had found her, her only tie to her first true friend. The drawings were her most prized possessions, and seeing the pictures always brought a smile to her face.

"Were they nice to you, Twilight?" she asked, leaning back into the pilot seat, placing the fragile pictures back into their secret compartment. Twilight growled quietly, which made Reese laugh quietly.

"Oh they gave you a wax, did they? How come you never let me do that?" she said, patting the Helkat's glass. Twilight growled loudly, flicking her still tail. "I'm just kidding Twilight…" she sighed, patting the controls. Twilight purred loudly, her ears lying back against her head as she closed her eyes, enjoying Reese's attention.

"Well… you just stay outta trouble, alright Twilight?" Reese said, patting the Zoid a last time before she climbed out of the cockpit, walking over to Specula. Twilight yawned loudly, closing the cockpit, curling up and shutting down for a good night's sleep.

_/O'Connell and the other soldiers did a good job repairing and cleaning her…/_ Specula said to Reese, _/… you'll have to thank him, if he… well…/_

"I feel the same way, Specula…" Reese said quietly, "… I'm not entirely sure if he'll survive, based on how bad you said his wounds were… which reminds me, how did you say Thomas was?"

_/He's stable and recovering, but Karl said he's still in serious condition…/_ Specula answered, starting to walk back towards the infirmary, _/… come on Reese, we better get back before we get in trouble…/_

"Yeah, good point…" Reese sighed, following her Organoid back. Specula led the way, her head held up high, listening for anyone or anything. Reese was limping slightly due to her sprained ankle, but she managed to keep up with her Organoid.

Suddenly, Specula froze and jerked her head towards a turn in the corridor, a deep growl rumbling from her throat. Reese stopped and looked at Specula curiously, not sensing what had her Organoid was growling out. Then, she heard the unmistakable voices of Van and Fiona, and the metallic clanging of Zeke's footsteps.

_/Reese, back up, Zeke is coming…/_ Specula said, glancing back at her, _/… I can sense he is still infected; you need to get out of here! On my word, you run!/_ she managed to say, before the small group rounded the corner. Van, Fiona, Irvine and Zeke all froze, looking at Specula, who was crouched and growling, looking as if she was about to attack.

"Reese!! What are you doing wandering around by yourself?!" Irvine yelled, taking a step towards Specula, "And why is Specula out?! She is supposed to be restrained in the cells!!" As soon as he mentioned Specula, Zeke snapped his head up, his crimson eyes focusing on the sapphire Organoid.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Reese snapped, "I just went to check on my Helkat, Twilight!! She's special to me, and I wanted to make sure you hadn't hurt her!! And Karl let Specula stay with me!! You should be thanking her, she saved O'Connell's life after all!!"

During all the yelling, Zeke and Specula were tense and silent, a staring contest seeming to go on between the two. Specula was crouched low against the ground, her head tilted, showing the sharp horns. Zeke was crouched as well, his gleaming eyes narrow, as if angry. His teeth were bared in a feral snarl, dried blood still clinging to some.

Specula hissed lowly, and to her horror, Zeke's eyes flashed, their crimson color fading, replaced by the sickly green as the infection took control…

* * *

**AN**- I'm sorry if the dream came across as a little violent and bloody, but I just sorta lost myself as I wrote it. ^^; Now, Kathryn is of my own creation. Her name, past as a Zoidian, appearance, were all made by me. I thought it would be interesting to have Raven's mother be a Zoidian, and have him be a half-blood Zoidian. Well, it explains a lot about his bond to Shadow and how he could survive things that should have killed him. Also, I couldn't let Zeke off the hook so fast, either. ^^;

The dream may have been a little confusing, but aren't most dreams? Most of my dreams are realistic, but off in some respect. But, I hope it made sense to you. And, that necklace and Ambient's attack during the dream will become important later on. The dream was written in much the same fashion and style as my newest one-shot, **_Blue-Eyed Demon_**, which I posted a few months ago.

I love Raven and Shadow's adorable little interactions. XD Some of you may have seen a resemblance to the play sequence in **_Rebirthing_**, but I rather liked the one in **_Rebirthing_** better, I thought they were cuter there. XP But that's just me.

Oh, and please vote in my new poll in my profile over which 3 new fic ideas you feel deserve to be posted!!

***Note**- Kathryn is my character. I made her. She is my version of Raven's mother, whom we never really see in the anime. Her appearance, Zoidian heritage, possession of an Organoid, and personality are all of my creation, and no one else can use them without my personal consent. Kathryn will appear as Raven's mother in one or two of my other fics, but not often. Also, Luna is of my creation, and belongs to me.

But, please leave a nice review and thank y'all so much for reading!! ;D

**_~Ibeyla ^^_**


	10. Memories Return

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Well, on Christmas eve, I was lying awake like most kids do waiting for presents. But, while I was lying there, I was slapped in the face at least seven times by inspiration, and I now have the rest of this fic and the end of the sequel all figured out!! That means (hopefully) no long waits for me to figure out what to have happen!! ;D Lol. But seriously, I'm very happy with this, and I think this is shaping up to be one of my best, if not the best, fics I've ever written. Do you agree? Anyway, here is chapter 9- Memories Return!!

**Note**- things are going to start changing in this fic, as in the plot is going to do a 180. That means the mystery Zoid will be revealed, new characters will appear, Raven will change and regain his memory, the infection will spread, and all sorts of other things will happen. These will happen quickly, due to the fact I have shortened the fic for the sake of length, but don't worry, it won't zip by. The plot will pick up and things will happen, so get ready for a wild ride!! ;D

Oh, I was listening to _Leave Out All The Rest_ and _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park and _Until The Day I Die_ by Story Of The Year as I was writing this (all are pretty deep and emotional), so expect some emotional bits in here. ^^;

* * *

_**.:Chapter 9- Memories Return:.**_

Moonbay rummaged through the supplies in the Gustav's cockpit, looking for the medical supplies she had purchased earlier. Shadow had put them somewhere in one of the storage compartments, but she was having a hard time finding them. _'Ugh… I never should have let Shadow put that away…'_ she thought, muttering a curse under her breath. She opened the largest compartment, and finally saw the crumpled bag stuffed into the back. Just as she reached in to pull it out, a loud beep suddenly broke the silence, making her jump, hitting her head in the process. Swearing under her breath and rubbing her head, Moonbay turned towards the console, and saw a light blinking, and she realized someone was trying to open a link with her. Curious, she shut the storage compartment and pressed a button, the link opening, Major Schubaltz appearing on the screen.

"Major Schubaltz?" Moonbay said, surprised he was up so late, "Are you alright? You look really stressed…" she added, seeing how tense the Major looked and spying the dried blood that covered his sleeves and gloves.

"No, Moonbay, something happened here at the base a few hours ago…" he said quietly, his eyes downcast.

"What? What happened, Major?" Moonbay asked, suddenly worried for Irvine and her friends.

"Zeke… Zeke attacked and nearly killed Thomas and Captain O'Connell…" Karl said sullenly, sighing quietly. Moonbay looked at him like he was insane, not believing what she was hearing.

"… huh?" was her only response, the fact not sinking in.

"Thomas nearly bled to death, but he's stable and recovering. O'Connell wasn't as lucky. He's in surgery right now; they're just trying to stop the bleeding.

"He was infected during the fight against Ra- err…. I mean in a fight. It didn't activate until a few hours ago, and he attacked Thomas and O'Connell as they were working on the Dibision." Karl said, looking nervous. Moonbay could tell he was hiding something, and for some reason she could almost tell it had something to do with Raven.

"Fight? Against… who were you fighting? Raven?" She asked, and Karl visibly flinched. He was about to answer, when two loud roars echoed down the hall, like two Organoids fighting to the death. He whipped around, and Moonbay could just see Van and Irvine bolting down the hall, as if they were running from the devil himself.

"Moonbay, I'll call you back, something's happening." He said, standing up, his eyes focused on something. Moonbay opened her mouth to protest about whether he had been the cause of Raven's injuries, but he clicked off before she could say anything. _'I don't believe it… Raven was attacked by… by the Guardian Force!!'_ she thought in shock, _'… but what he said does fit in… those Zoids Raven described match Van, Karl and Irvine's Zo- oh, Irvine is in so much trouble when I get back!! I can't believe he'd nearly kill someone!!'_ she thought, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going to kill Irvine when I get a hold of him!!" Moonbay growled, standing up and grabbing the supplies angrily. She couldn't believe what had happened in the last few days, it was like everything was coming apart at the seams. _'Why would Zeke do such a thing? And why did Van and Irvine go after Raven? He hasn't done anything since he helped with the Death Saurer, so why did they nearly kill him? And why did Karl not want me to know? Something's up…'_ she thought, shaking her head as she tried to comprehend everything.

Moonbay sighed and picked through the bag of supplies, pulling out a few of the items to help Raven. Even though she didn't really trust him, she still didn't think he deserved what the Guardian Force had done to him. Honestly, she didn't know why he was still alive, let alone conscious and talking. And he was healing much more rapidly that what she thought was normal. She had never seen someone get so badly injured and recover so quickly, it just didn't seem human…

* * *

Specula snarled and lunged, taking Zeke to the ground before he could spring. Zeke roared in surprise and pain as her claws sank into his throat, the sapphire Organoid pinning him down. Van and his friends jumped at the sudden attack, probably not expecting such an explosive move from the otherwise tame Organoid. Zeke writhed and struggled, clawing at her in a desperate attempt to get free, but it was all in vain.

"Reese!! Call her off!! Specula's going to kill him!!" Van yelled, whipping around towards the Zoidian.

"I didn't tell her to do it! She's trying to protect us!! Look at Zeke's eyes; he's still infected!!" Reese shouted back, telling the truth. Specula couldn't hear the rest the conversation; too busy trying to keep the struggling silver Organoid under control. Zeke snarled and kicked upwards, knocking Specula off. She staggered backwards but recovered quickly, charging again, slamming into her younger silver opponent.

Zeke screamed in surprise as her horns dug into his armor, and grabbed at the sapphire Organoid's throat in a weak attempt to wrench himself free. Specula snarled and snapped her head around, tossing the Organoid against the wall. Zeke yowled in pain, collapsing to the floor in a crumbled heap. Specula wisely kept her distance, sensing he was just faking unconsciousness.

_/Reese, listen, get everyone out of here!! He's going to kill someone unless you get them away!!/_ Specula said, shooting her Zoidian partner a glance, _/… I'll be just fine, but you won't if you stay. Hurry and go!!/_ she warned, growling under her breath at the unmoving silver Organoid.

"Van listen, Specula can keep him occupied, we need to get away before he wakes up or he'll kill us all!" Reese said, looking over at Van and his friends. Van nodded, albeit hesitantly, and turned to Fiona and Irvine.

"Guys, Reese is right…" Van said, "… Specula will keep him under control; the only thing we can do is get Dr. D and hope he has an antidote." Irvine and Fiona nodded, the three of them turning and running towards the labs. Specula turned to Reese and nodded, reassuring her that she'll be fine, before Reese turned and ran into the infirmary.

The sound of the infirmary door clicking shut made Specula turn for a brief moment, letting herself forget the silver Organoid for a quick second. That one second was all it took. Zeke whipped his tail around and smashed it into her neck, making her scream hoarsely and stagger away. Her silver counterpart jumped to his feet and lunged, tackling her to the ground. Specula yelped as Zeke pinned her down, his claws digging into her stomach. She squirmed and struggled, but her movements were severely hindered under his weight.

Zeke snarled and ducked down, his jaws snapping shut on her neck. Specula screamed in pain as his razored teeth sank into her, the silver Organoid tearing at her soft throat. She started thrashing and struggling the moment she could no longer breathe, the silver Organoid choking her. The feeling of her own warm dark-colored blood dripping down her neck only further panicked her, making her claw frantically at the crazed silver Organoid on top of her. His jaws were clamped down on her throat with incredible force, preventing her from getting air, choking her like a lion would a baby zebra.

Specula was starting to see spots from the lack of air, her movements growing weaker and her struggling lessening. She could no longer fight against the sliver Organoid; the male was too powerful in his infected state. He was going to kill her, and there wasn't a thing she or anyone could do to stop him.

/Not so bold now, are you, female?/ Zeke taunted her cruelly, a twisted smirk tugging at his muzzle, /I'm going to kill you, and no one's coming to help you…/ he hissed, a vicious growl bubbling up from his throat. Specula's eyes widened in a wild fear, knowing the male truly was going to kill her. She whined and mewed pitifully, the only thing she could do. Her body was shaking in fear, a dark liquid dripping from the side of her mouth as she choked on her own blood.

/Pathetic female… you worthless Organoid… I'm going to make you pay for stealing my prey from me…/

* * *

Raven sat cross-legged on his sleeping bag, Shadow curled up beside him. His sleeve was rolled up and he was looking blankly at the reopened wound, just watching the dark blood drip down his arm. He had peeled off the bloody bandages and brushed the sand away, waiting for Moonbay to get the medical supplies.

His gaze drifted further up his arm, where a long, narrow scar stood out against his pale skin. Just the sight of the scar brought back the dull ache in his heart; bringing back the memories of the day Ambient murdered his parents. The scar was from the blade-like horn on Ambient's chin, when the crimson Organoid had tossed him. The scar felt warm, which confused him greatly, for it had only used to feel like that when he had been near Hiltz or Ambient, but they were both dead and nowhere near him.

A soft growl from Shadow broke the trance the scar seemed to cast on him, making him blink and look over at his Organoid. Shadow cocked his head and gently nosed his arm, a concerned look in his glowing eyes. Raven pulled his sleeve back down, ignoring the slight stinging as the fabric touched the bleeding wound.

_/You shouldn't dwell on the past, Raven…/_ Shadow said, _/… it just reopens old wounds…/_ he warned, lightly nosing the sensitive scar with his smooth nose. Raven sighed and nodded slightly, knowing the Organoid had a point. He laid his hand on the Organoid's snout, tracing Shadow's reptilian fringes. Shadow closed his glowing eyes and growled softly, lightly pressing his head against Raven's hand.

Raven smiled slightly and stroked Shadow's muzzle, making the dark Organoid purr quietly and nuzzle him. Shadow sighed and fully relaxed, laying his head lightly on the pilot's lap, sighing contently. Raven smirked and patted the Organoid's snout, looking up as he heard Moonbay jump down from the Gustav. His eyes drifted from the familiar-looking transport Zoid to the Zoid it was transporting, which also looked familiar to him. He could tell the type and species of the Zoid easily even with its appearance obscured by the tarp, and he was surprised that she was transporting such a rare and powerful Zoid.

Shadow opened his eyes and lifted his head as he heard Moonbay walking over, blinking tiredly and sighing. He yawned loudly, showing his dangerous teeth, before tilting his head and looking at Moonbay sleepily as she kneeled down in front of Raven. Shadow growled softly and nosed her arm gently, looking up at her with his glowing eyes like a puppy wanting attention.

"Hey Shadow…" Moonbay said, smiling and petting the Organoid's snout. Shadow growled happily and grinned childishly, wagging his tail and pushing against her hand lightly like a cat. Raven couldn't help but laugh at his Organoid, patting Shadow lightly between his folded wings.

"He's just like a puppy… he'll love anyone that gives him a scratch…" Raven said, shaking his head and smirking. Shadow snorted in disagreement, but soon went right back to purring.

"I think he's just happy your awake, he seemed really lonely the first day and would leave me alone for a moment…" Moonbay said, lightly stroking the Organoid's neck. Shadow purred loudly and rolled onto his back, pawing at the air slightly.

"That really wouldn't surprise me, he gets upset if I even ignore him for a few minutes, so I'm sure me being unconscious didn't make him too happy…" Raven said, smirking slightly as he looked at purring Shadow. Moonbay patted the Organoid's neck a final time, before she looked away and picked up a canteen.

"Alright Raven, hold out your arm, we need to get that wrapped up quick before you get sick…" she said without looking up at him, uncapping the canteen and tearing open a small alcohol wipe. Raven nodded and rolled his sleeve up slightly, but was careful to make sure he didn't let her see the scar from Ambient's horn. She lightly held his arm and looked at the puncture wound more closely, making sure there wasn't any dust or sand in it.

"Hmm… there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, but a fresh bandage and some more medicine won't hurt…" Moonbay said, picking up the canteen. She poured some of the water onto the wound, washing away some of the blood. "Now… this is going to hurt a bit, but I need to do it, okay?" she said, picking up the small alcohol wipe. Raven nodded, knowing it was better to endure the pain now then die from an infection later. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the sharp burn of the alcohol, but the pain faded quickly. Shadow lifted his head and looked at him, no doubt sensing his distress, but he didn't bite at Moonbay like Raven thought he would have.

"That wasn't so bad, huh Raven?" Moonbay said, wiping away a little blood with a cloth. Raven looked over at Shadow, trying to see if his Organoid was agitated or upset by his distress. Shadow was sprawled out on the sand with his eyes closed and body relaxed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like an exhausted dog. _'Well… he's definitely __not__ agitated…'_ Raven thought, smirking slightly.

"Now, I need you to stay still…" she said, unwrapping a roll of gauze. Raven nodded in understanding, though he didn't look up from his lazy Organoid. He tensed slightly as he felt the gauze on the open wound, but he didn't pull his arm away or move, despite the slight pain. Shadow growled softly and opened his eyes, tilting his head and looking at him, yawning lazily. Raven couldn't help but laugh, his Organoid indeed looking like a lazy old dog.

"Okay, I'm almost done, just a second more…" Moonbay said, wrapping a few more layers of gauze tape over the deep puncture. Raven still didn't look up from his Organoid, barely feeling her pulling the gauze tight. Shadow blinked his sapphire eyes sleepily and looked at him dully for a moment, before he flopped his head back down to the sand with a tired groan. Raven couldn't help but smirk, but his smile disappeared when he felt Moonbay push his sleeve back slightly, far enough to expose the scar.

"Dear Eve!! Raven, did somebody stab you?!" Moonbay gasped, looking at the long scar in shock. Raven sighed and looked at her, pulling his arm away from her. Shadow's head snapped up and he rolled onto his stomach, now sensing how distressed his partner was and growing concerned.

"No… I… …it was from… … from Ambient…" Raven said quietly, lowering his gaze to the sand. Moonbay looked at him strangely, shooting a glance at Shadow.

"Was Hiltz really that mean to you?" Moonbay asked, a slight hint of sarcasm or humor in her voice. Raven lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes saddened and pain filled as the memories came back.

"No, I've had this since I was eight when… when…" he paused, his eyes downcast to the ground, "… …when Ambient murdered my parents…" Moonbay's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, as if he had pulled a gun and shoved it in her face.

"Ambient… Ambient _murdered_ your parents?!" she gasped, "But why would he do that? I mean I know he's evil, but I never imagined he'd murder someone, let alone hurt you as a child…"

"He did, and he nearly killed me…" Raven said quietly, "… my parents were Organoid scientists and were working on Ambient. He woke up and murdered my mother and father, and severely injured me. He… he picked me up in his jaws and threw me against a wall; his horn gave me this scar and the blow damaged my memory; when I woke up, I didn't remember who attacked me, who my parents were, or even my name. I didn't remember anything until a month ago, when Reese restored my memories… … … that was why I was screaming earlier, I was having a nightmare about when I watched Ambient kill them…"

"Wait hold on, if you were with your parents until you were eight, then how did you get mixed up with Prozen?" Moonbay asked, "Because from the sound of it, you weren't born bad…"

"Well… after Ambient knocked me unconscious, a platoon of Republican soldiers found me and patched me up. When I woke up I was near the Wind Colony, and I couldn't remember anything. The Wind Colony priest, Leon, and the squad leader, Dan Flyheight, took care of me. Dan was even going to adopt me; I almost became Van Flyheight's brother. But before we could make it back to the colony, we discovered an Organoid, Shadow to be exact. And Prozen attacked us to try to steal Shadow away. One of the Republican soldiers tried to destroy Shadow, but he broke out and escaped. And to keep Prozen from destroying the Wind Colony, Dan sacrificed himself to destroy the Imperial forces. I was separated during the fight, and Prozen found me. Prozen turned me into a monster, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have killed all those people or destroyed all those Zoids…" Raven said, his eyes on Shadow as he spoke.

"You… you were almost brothers with Van?!" Moonbay said in shock, making Raven look up. He nodded and looked back over at Shadow, not understanding why he was telling Moonbay all this.

"I'm sorry to hear all of that, Raven, I really am… I know what its like to lose your parents…" Moonbay said softly, making Raven look up at her.

"You lost your parents?" Raven asked, blinking his eyes. Moonbay nodded slowly, her gaze lowering to the sand.

"My father died fighting in the war when I was very young; his death didn't affect me all that much, I never really knew him and don't really remember much about him. My mother was always sickly, and died from a rare illness when I was only five. Her loss devastated me; I had always been much closer to her than I had my father. I had to live with my wealthy grandparents after she died, and although they were kind and loved me, I wasn't able to fully recover from my mother's death until I was in my teens. Growing up with rich guardians had its perks, for instance my welcoming gift when I first arrived was a Redler named Scarlet. Scarlet was the first Zoid I ever had, and I taught myself how to pilot and everything by flying her. But when I was of marring age, I was forced into an arranged marriage. I didn't like that, and although the man was nice and very wealthy, I wanted to go out on my own and adventure. So, I ran away and took one of the half dozen Gustavs my grandparents had. They could have tracked me down, but they knew I needed to be on my own…" Moonbay told, her eyes, like Raven's, never leaving Shadow.

"Illness… … my mother's Organoid died from a rare illness when I was five…" Raven stated, his eyes resting on Shadow's relaxed form.

"Your mother had an Organoid? I though Shadow, Zeke, Specula and Ambient were the only Organoids?" Moonbay inquired, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Yeah she did because… because she was an Ancient Zoidian…" Raven answered quietly, his gaze not lifting from Shadow. Even though he wasn't looking at her, he could tell Moonbay was shocked from those words.

"Whoa slow down, your mother was a Zoidian?! Does that mean you're part Zoidian?!" she said in shock, no doubt very surprised. Raven lifted his head and nodded, the fact still new to himself.

"My mother Kathryn Chen was an Ancient Zoidian from a powerful decent, she was among the top Organoid behaviorists and biologists during Zoidian times. Her Organoid Luna was a rare breed of Organoid called a Cura Organoid, which possess special healing abilities. She caught some sort of Zoid infection that caused her to become almost rabid, before she finally died. Reese and I had been looking in to a recent outbreak-" Raven suddenly froze, his eyes wide and horror written all over his face, as if the devil himself had appeared before him.

"REESE!!!" he screamed, jumping to his feet, "The Guardian Force took her!! I… I remember now!! They're the ones who attacked me!! They nearly killed Shadow and I and they kidnapped Reese!!" he shouted, looking around frantically. Shadow stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his shoulders with his claws and pushing him down gently, making sure he didn't hurt himself. "They… they tried to kill Shadow and I… they didn't care if I lived or died, they just wanted to take Reese from me… I haven't even done anything wrong, there was no reason for them to nearly kill me… all I did was try to protect Reese, and even then they attacked first… I even held back against them, I could have easily killed Van or destroyed them all with a Charged Particle Beam, but I didn't, I'm not the murder Prozen raised me to be anymore…" he said more quietly, distress and worry evident in his voice.

"Raven, I understand, what the Guardian Force did to you was uncalled for and wrong, but there had to be some reason they attacked you. Do you remember anything that might have provoked them?" Moonbay asked, carefully choosing her words.

"They… they said they wanted to experiment on Reese and Specula, and when Reese refused they tried to force her, and when I tried to defend her they attacked. I didn't do anything wrong, I was just trying to protect her…" Raven answered quietly, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"You did the right thing, Raven…" Moonbay said softly, "… I would have done the same thing in your position. You did nothing wrong; but now, I think we better go pay the Guardian Force a visit…" she said more slyly, smirking. Raven looked up at her in confusion, not understanding how they would be able to do anything to help Reese.

"But how? I don't even know what base they took her too…" Raven questioned, confused.

"I know where they are, I just got a call from Ka-" Moonbay froze instantly and covered her mouth, falling completely silent and becoming rigid, her eyes full of fear and panic. Raven looked at her oddly for a brief moment, until he put it together. He tensed instantly, his eyes widening in shock. _'I don't believe it!!'_ he thought in disbelief, staring at Moonbay in fear as he finally remembered who she was…

'… _Moonbay is with the Guardian Force!!'_

* * *

**AN**- uh oh… so Moonbay slipped up again, and in front of Raven this time!! O.O lol. What's he gonna do?! He still has his knife and he still has Shadow, so if he feels threatened Moonbay is going to be in a world of trouble!! And what about poor little Specula!! Zeke's just about ripped her throat out and Zeke was right, no one's gonna be able to do anything!! I mean, I wouldn't get within a hundred yards of that silver demon!! ^^; Lol. I have everything in an insanely suspenseful cliffy situation; I bet half of you will go mad before I upload the next chappy. ^-^; heh. But, y'all are going to have to wait until next chapter to see who lives and who… may die. *evil maniacal laughter* XD Not my best work, but acceptable. ^^; But, thanks for reading and please leave a nice review!! ^-^

***Note**- I made up Moonbay's past. I honestly don't have a clue about her real past. ^^; So, no one can use the past I fabricated here in another fic without my express permission. I created the scenario, so I own it. That means no one else can use it without asking me first!! XP

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


	11. Lives in the Balance

**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! So, last chapter was a bit of a roller coaster wasn't it? XP Poor little Specky though!! Zeke's about to rip out her throat and no one's around to help her!! And Moonbay!! She just made the biggest screw-up of her life and told Raven she was with the Guardian Force!! Now Raven's panicked, and Raven tends to lash out when he's scared!! A lot of things are going to happen in here, including something you would _never_ expect!! I'm sorry for the major lapse in updates for this fic, but my family life has gone down the tube and my life's gone to hell. I'm trying to write and update best I can, so please bear with me. Anyway, here is chapter 10- Lives in the Balance!! (ohh… that _screams_ bad things, doesn't it?! XP)

* * *

_**.:Chapter 10- Lives in the Balance:.**_

Raven staggered to his feet, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner. Moonbay wasn't just affiliated with the Guardian Force; she was one of Van's closest friends! _'Why in Eve's name didn't I recognize her earlier?!'_ he shouted in his head, _'I let myself slip in front of Van's friend and told her __everything__! They'll come after me next, and then I'll never be able to rescue Reese!'_ he cursed himself mentally, taking a step back. Shadow was on his feet and looking at him, growling quietly, as if confused on what to do.

Moonbay got to her feet, shaking slightly. Raven could tell she was terrified of him, and he hoped he could use that to his advantage. _'Since she's so scared of me, if I run, she won't follow me…'_ he thought, taking another step back. He knew staying here, even though she hadn't shown any signs of betraying him, was out of the question. For all he knew, she could have been taking him right to the Guardian Force.

Raven backed away and turned, running into the shallow canyon as fast as his wounded body would allow. He heard both Moonbay and Shadow call after him, but he couldn't go back there. There was just too much risk, and it went against every instinct in his body. He made his way into the canyon, losing sight of Moonbay's Gustav around a bend in the snaking canyon. He knew running was worsening the numerous wounds he had sustained, but he was too frightened by that knowledge to stop so near the transporter. He knew Shadow wasn't following him for some reason, which deeply confused him, but he didn't dwell on those thoughts as he tried to get away. He knew he could have easily killed Moonbay with the knife in his pocket, but he wasn't the person Prozen raised anymore, he wasn't a murderer anymore.

'_This can't be happening…'_ Raven thought over and over in his head as he tried to escape, _'… I basically allowed myself to be… be 'captured' by one of Van and the Guardian Force's closest allies!! I might as well have brought Shadow and myself to the Guardian Force's doorstep! I'm so badly wounded that if Moonbay calls in my position, there'd be nothing I could do to defend myself or get away… the best hope I have for getting away and rescuing Reese is to hide and hope I don't get tracked down…'_ he thought, working his way deeper and deeper into the dark canyon. He didn't know where he was going, where he was or even how far Moonbay had taken him from his downed Zoid, but he didn't care; he just wanted to get as far away from the Transporter as he could before exhaustion caught up with him.

After about half an hour he had made a little over a mile, and he couldn't go any farther. He had made it out of the canyon, and was now on the edge of the deep cut in the land, nearly thirty feet between him and the rugged, rocky canyon floor. Raven was breathing heavily, struggling to catch his breath. He had reopened his wounded side, and dark blood was dripping down his body to the pale sands at his feet. He was still frail from his wounds, and the blood loss was further weakening him.

Raven forced himself to get up onto a rock, away from the clinging sands, which he knew would infect his open wounds. He sighed in relief, glad to get a few minutes to relax. He was exhausted, his whole body aching and burning from running when he shouldn't have even been walking. Shadow still had yet to appear, which really concerned him. He knew Moonbay couldn't have caught, or wanted to catch, the black Organoid, but he couldn't help but worry about his partner.

Realizing that he was breathing heavily and that his heart was beating oddly and much too quickly, Raven forced himself to calm down. He took several deep breaths, though was mindful of his wounded and now bleeding side. The cooling night air was hard on his still-healing lungs, burning his throat as he breathed it in, but soon he grew accustomed to it and was unaware of the uncomfortable sensation. After several minutes his breathing had evened, and the pain in his lungs from running had all but faded away. His heart beat, however, was still quick and unnatural, beating in an unrhythmic way that was concerning to the ebony-haired pilot.

"Helkat…" Raven cursed under his breath, lightly grabbing at his chest, able to feel his irregular heartbeat through his battle suit. He knew that was a very concerning sign, and that he needed to get help soon. _'… why now does my condition decide to deteriorate?!'_ he thought in frustration, _'Why now?! I'm going to die out here without even getting a chance to rescue Reese…'_

Raven shook those thoughts from his head, looking up at the darkening evening sky. The first stars were just starting to appear in the sky, which was painted with rustic and bright hues as the sun set below the horizon. Great streaks of colors and hues were spread across the horizon, though the sky farthest from the setting sun was beginning to fade to black as darkness descended on the desert.

Once again the stars seemed to hold a hypnotic power over the young raven-haired pilot, and soon he was staring at them with an almost longing gaze. The stars had always had a calming effect on the Zoids pilot, and this time was no exception. As time passed, exactly how much was lost to Raven, more and more stars appeared in the darkening sky, and further eased his tensions as they cast their soothing trance over him, making him all but forget that he was lost in the desert with no way to rescue Reese.

The air began to cool as the heat of the sun faded away with its light, though Raven paid it little mind. He barely noticed as the normally still arid air began to stir, moved by cool breezes as the sands slowly cooled. The cooler temperatures were a welcome relief to the relentless heat of the desert days, but again that realization was lost on Raven, as his gaze was held fast to the twinkling stars above in the heavens. But as time started to pass, his mind began to wander back to the events of the previous hour.

'… _Helkat… why the Helkat didn't I recognize her or her Zoid sooner?!'_ Raven cursed in his mind, unable to understand why he hadn't noticed sooner. "I'm slipping… there's no way I can save Reese in my condition…" he said sadly under his breath, pulling his knees up to his chest. "… why did this happen? Why did this happen to us? I've t-tried to turn my life around, but then t-this happens!" he spoke to no one, his voice stuttering from the pain from his wounds.

A cold wind blew across the desert, making the ebony-haired pilot shiver. He had never been fond of the cold, and in his condition, it could be downright dangerous or… fatal… to him. Raven glanced down at his side, and saw the dark liquid that was blood seeping through his wrappings and down his side, and he knew that he should at least try to stop the bleeding. Before he could so much as breathe, there was a low growl from behind him, making him freeze…

Raven slowly turned, and found himself staring into two icy, glowing emerald eyes…

* * *

Shadow grew distressed when he saw Raven run, knowing his raven-haired partner was startled and confused. He spread his wings to go after Raven, but Moonbay stopped him. Shadow looked at the female in confusion, but Moonbay just shook her head at the ebony Organoid.

"Shadow, just let him go…" Moonbay told him calmly, "… Raven will come back; he won't leave you here…" she tried to reassure the Organoid. Shadow growled quietly and slumped visibly, and Moonbay sighed quietly. "Shadow… Raven will be fine. If I know him well enough then I know that he's not gonna let anything happen to him. And there's probably nothing in this desert that's going to hurt him anyway, so don't worry about him…"

_/But Raven is my partner, I must go after him…/_ Shadow argued, spreading his wings again to go after his partner.

"Shadow, look at me, let Raven be on his own for a little bit. He needs time to think. I'm pretty sure he's scared and confused; just give him a little time to get his thoughts straight, alright?" Moonbay told the Organoid sternly, and Shadow finally relented. Moonbay did have a good point, and the Organoid could sense his partner's mental turmoil over the news he had just received.

Shadow sighed and curled up on Raven's sleeping bag, where he had been just a little bit before. He laid his head on the pilot's pillow and closed his eyes, trying to not worry about his master too much. He knew Raven well enough to know he could take care of himself, but being his partner meant he couldn't help but worry about him.

'_I can understand why he ran… he basically told his deepest, darkest secret to her… only to discover she is one of Van's closest friends and is affiliated with his 'enemies', the Guardian Force…'_ Shadow thought, sighing outwardly and opening his glowing sapphire eyes slightly, _'… I just hope he comes to his senses soon and realizes that Moonbay meant him no harm… I knew before he did, and I did not react to her being with the Guardian Force, so he shouldn't as well… but I know his fears and apprehension of the Guardian Force and Van are well-founded, and I know they will be difficult to disprove…'_ he mused in his mind.

Shadow turned and looked at Moonbay, making a soft, mournful whine to the Transporter. Moonbay walked over to the Organoid and crouched down beside him, scratching his reptilian crest, making the ebony Organoid purr loudly and close his eyes. "Don't worry Shadow, Raven will be fine…" she tried to reassure him, patting his muzzle to try and calm him.

_/But in his condition… something could happen to him…/_ Shadow protested, whining again. Moonbay sighed quietly, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Shadow… just relax, okay? Raven will be alright… he'll come back…" Moonbay tried to reassure, patting the Organoid's thick neck lightly. Shadow couldn't help but purr loudly, closing his eyes and nosing the Transporter's shoulder gently. "Don't worry Shadow, nothing bad is gonna happen to Raven… he can hold his own, after all he had the courage to take on the Death Saurer… so I'm sure he'll be alright…" she said quietly to the Organoid, trying to calm him.

The ebony Organoid nodded slightly, sighing again as he lowered his head back to the pillow. _/… I just feel unnerved by something… something isn't right…/_ Shadow said after a moment of silence, _/… I'm not sure what it is, but something… something evil is nearby… I can sense it…/_ he trailed off. Moonbay blinked, unsure of what the Organoid could be talking about.

"Shadow, I think you're just nervous… so don't worry, Raven's gonna be just fine…" Moonbay attempted to soothe, "… I bet he's on his way back right now…" she tried to lift his spirits, but to no avail. Shadow didn't react any further, his eyes closed. Moonbay sighed quietly and got to her feet, walking over to her Zoid to get a flashlight. If Shadow wasn't going to calm down without Raven back at camp, then she'd _bring_ Raven back. Even though she didn't really trust the dark pilot, she wasn't going to just let him get himself lost and possibly die. No one deserved that.

Moonbay climbed up into her Gustav's cockpit, the Zoid automatically opening the cockpit cover for her to enter. She immediately opened one of the many storage compartments, searching through the contents for a flashlight or anything she could use to light her way. She knew Raven could be in danger due to his wounds, and that he shouldn't be moving in his state. He could easily reopen his severe wounds and possibly bleed to death in a matter of hours. And Raven dying was the very _last_ thing she wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Grr… where did I put that blasted thing?!" Moonbay cursed under her breath, rooting through her belongings. The cockpit was dimly lit, making the search for the flashlight that much more difficult. After several minutes, and half a dozen curses later, Moonbay managed to find a working flashlight. She checked the batteries and made sure it worked, and finding it did, jumped down out of the cockpit.

"Alright Shadow, I found a flashlight so we can go look for- Shadow?" Moonbay stopped midsentence and froze in her tracks, looking at the ebony Organoid oddly. Shadow was up on his feet, staring off in the direction Raven had taken. His body was tense and teeth bared in a silent snarl. His tail was twitching uneasily, similar to an agitated cat's tail would. "Shad-?"

_/Do not make a sound… something is very wrong…/_ Shadow cut her off, shooting her a worried glance. Moonbay blinked, but kept quiet, looking off in the direction that Shadow was.

'_That's the direction Raven went off in… maybe something happened to him?!'_

* * *

Zeke growled as he slowly strangled the sapphire female, feeling her struggles weakening. His victim's blood stained the metal floors, the crimson-tinged black liquid forming a thick oily pool on the clean floor. The sapphire Organoid was barely hanging on, her eyes mere golden slits against her blue coloration. She whined and whimpered pitifully, but Zeke hardly cared; to him, her cries of pain were music. He wasn't going to stop until he saw the sapphire female Organoid dead by his own claws.

Specula was only just barely alive, having lost a lot of 'blood' from her wounded neck. Her throat was clamped almost completely shut, making breathing difficult for her. She tried kicking at Zeke, but it was of little use. The silver male was just too strong for her in his infected state. She whined and tried to wriggle herself free, but she only managed to further tear her shredded throat. She growled weakly in pain, again trying to get the male off of her, but it was of no avail.

Meanwhile down the hall, Major Karl Schubaltz was walking down the corridor, towards the source of the roaring he had heard earlier. He was tense and nervous, unknowing if Van and Fiona had managed to find and restrain Zeke. Unbeknownst to the Major, not only had they failed, but Zeke was loose and on a rampage through the base, and about to kill Specula…

Karl walked further down the winding corridors, towards the medical rooms where he figured the sound had originated. _'… one of those roars sounded like Specula… but why would she be roaring? She's normally very quiet… so something very serious must have happened. And the other roar… oh dear Eve… I hope that wasn't Zeke… he could probably kill Specula or some other innocent bystander in his infected state…'_ Karl mused mentally in worry, unsure of what he was going to find. He turned the corner to the medical rooms and froze…

… for Zeke was just _feet_ away, pinning Specula to the ground…

Major Schubaltz was frozen in horror, staring at the scene in absolute disbelief. He had never seen Zeke so ferocious and violent before, and the sight rooted him to the spot. He was completely taken aback, unsure of how to respond or react to the scene in front of him. His emerald eyes drifted down to Specula, soaked in her own blood beneath the hulking silver monster that was Zeke, or _once_ was Zeke. Specula whined loudly in pain, rolling one of her piercing yellow eyes up at Karl, their gazes meeting for a split second.

_/… help… please…/_ the sapphire Organoid pleaded mentally, whimpering audibly as Zeke held her throat fast in his powerful jaws. Karl blinked and looked at the sapphire Organoid for a moment longer, not entirely sure of what to do, but after hearing another pained whine from Specula did he make his decision… and his move.

"Hey Zeke! Leave her alone!" Karl shouted suddenly, trying to distract the silver Organoid away from the wounded sapphire one. Zeke instantly released Specula's neck and spun around, snarling viciously and loudly at Karl, black oil-like liquid streaming down his jaws. Karl blinked and took a step back, unsure of what to do now that he had the silver Organoid's attention. The only weapon he had was his pistol, but there was little chance that that would inflict any significant damage on the irate Organoid.

Zeke roared and took a step towards Karl, licking his bloody lips and growling dangerously, lashing his tail back and forth like a predator cat. Karl took another few steps back, struggling to make up some sort of escape plan. He knew he stood no chance against the 'rabid' Organoid, and needed to get away before he ended up like his brother or O'Connell.

Before he could so much as blink, Zeke lunged, intending to kill the Major. Karl managed to get out of the way, the silver Organoid slamming into the wall he had been standing in front of with a sickeningly loud _thump_. Karl couldn't help but cringe, but the Organoid getting back to his feet commanded his attention. Zeke whipped around and roared loudly, tensing to lunge again. _'Oh no… he's going to attack again! I need to somehow knock him unconscious, trap him, something!!'_ Karl struggled to think, looking around for _anything_ he could use.

Zeke snarled and sprung before Major Schubaltz could react, pinning him to the ground. Karl cried out in pain, the Organoid's talons sinking into his chest and stomach. He choked down another cry of pain, struggling to push the heavy silver Organoid off of him. Zeke roared loudly in his face, pinning the Major's arms to the ground with his clawed hands, ducking down in an attempt to get his jaws on Karl's throat.

Major Schubaltz twisted at the last moment, Zeke's jaws snapping shut a mere inch from his neck. Karl managed to wrench his arms free, grabbing hold of Zeke's jaws, forcing them shut. The silver Organoid snorted in annoyance, trying to shake his head free, but Karl refused to loosen his grip, knowing that if he did it'd be the death of him. Zeke snarled in frustration, trying to tug his jaws free of Karl's grip.

Karl was finding it harder and harder to keep his grip on the silver Organoid's jaws, the oily liquid covering Zeke's mouth making it difficult to grasp. The painful wounds the Organoid had inflicted were weakening him as well. His blood was mixing with Specula's on the floor, and the scent of the blood seemed to intensify the silver Organoid's frenzy.

In a last ditch effort to get free, Karl kicked upwards, managing to knock the silver Organoid off of him. Zeke staggered backwards a few feet, snarling in rage. Karl struggled to his feet, breathing heavily. He knew he only had a few seconds before he was attacked, so he immediately pulled out his 9mil pistol for defense. He cocked it, taking aim should Zeke make another go for him.

Zeke roared in anger and suddenly lunged, charging Karl with his jaws open and claws spread. Karl took aim with his pistol, and fired the gun. Zeke suddenly froze, as if stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and staring at him in shock. The Organoid's body remained frozen, as if time itself had stopped. Minutes seemed to pass, though it could have only been half a second. The Organoid began to fall, seemingly in slow motion. Zeke fell limp to the ground, sliding to the floor at Karl's feet, seemingly dead. Blood slowly oozed from a bullet wound to the Organoid's neck; Karl had scored a direct hit on the Organoid. Zeke's eyes were partly closed, dimmed, and his breathing was slow and quiet.

Karl took a step back, dropping his pistol to the floor, the weapon hitting the ground with a loud _clunk_. He was shaking, thinking he had killed Van's partner. He barely reacted when he heard someone running down the hallway towards him.

"Karl? What happen- holy Helkat!!" Herman cursed loudly, skidding to a stop beside the Major. He stared at the two bloodied Organoids in shock, completely stunned by the scene in front of him. He had been in the ICU watching the mortally wounded O'Connell when he had heard the gunshot and come running. He was stunned into silence, staring at Zeke's lifeless body at Karl's feet.

"Zeke… was killing her and I… tried to stop him…" Karl stuttered slightly, still in shock by the fact that he might have just killed Van's Organoid. The Major hardly registered his bleeding wounds, staring at the bloodied silver Organoid.

"Karl, it's alright, Zeke's still alive…" Herman said, crouched down beside the downed silver Organoid, "… but we need to get him to Dr. D and soon…" he added, getting back to his feet. Karl nodded slightly, but didn't add anything. Instead he walked past Zeke to the seemingly mortally wounded Specula. The sapphire Organoid was still bleeding heavily from her torn throat, her normally piercing golden eyes pale and dim. She hardly reacted to his presence, only whining softly to him as he crouched down to his level.

_/… hurts…/_ Specula whined mentally, squeezing her eyes shut. Karl bit his lip, knowing the Organoid would die unless something was done. He reached out and laid his hand on her muzzle, trying to keep her calm.

"I know…" he said quietly, looking at the severity of her wounds. Karl thought for a minute, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small fragment of Zoid Magnite. He opened the failing Organoid's jaws, putting the glowing mineral in her mouth. Specula instinctively chewed the Magnite, swallowing it after a moment. Her battered body glowed faint blue for a moment, her wounds sealing slightly, but not fully.

Specula's eyes opened, now glowing more brightly and holding more color. She rolled onto her stomach, lifting her head up to Karl's level. She growled quietly, before pushing herself up, standing uneasily on her feet. Karl stood as well, putting his hand on the wall to steady himself, his free hand covering his wounds. He hadn't realized how badly he was bleeding until now, seeing that his uniform was nearly fully soaked with blood. He coughed suddenly, spitting out blood. _'That's not a good sign…'_ he thought darkly, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

Herman walked over to him and put his hand on the Major's shoulder. "We need to get you to the medical bay, Karl…" he said, looking at his wounds. Karl nodded slightly, knowing he needed serious medical attention for his wounds. The silver Organoid's talons had torn into his chest and stomach, leaving deep wounds. He was losing a good deal of blood from them, and if he didn't get the bleeding to stop soon he'd likely pass out. But he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. He was concerned with the two Organoid, one of which had a torn open neck and the other with a bullet wound.

Karl just hoped Dr. D actually had an antidote, because without it Zeke would remain dangerous always…

_**.:End of Chapter 10:.**_

* * *

**AN**- wow… after a year I have FINALLY updated this fic! *dies* I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!! I've had computer troubles this past year, and in the making of this chapter I went through four computers. *dies* I lost the first version of this chapter when my second lappy died and I lost everything, and again during an error while I was transferring files to the laptop I got this Christmas to replace my aging one. But, by the grace of Eve I finally got it done!! ^^; So, whose stalking Raven?! What's to become of Zeke and Specula!? Will Karl be alright?! Who knows… you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please leave a nice review!! :D

_**~Ibeyla ^^**_


End file.
